Un Hombre cinco Estrellas
by Alexiasmasen
Summary: Edward Cullen un poli de New York, queda deslumbrado por la niña rica Bella Swan, hija de un hombre relacionado con la mafia. Ella se ve involucrada en su caso y el se ve involucrado con ella. una excitante historia, no se la pierdan.
1. Ojos Verdes

**Yo no soy la autora solo me dedico a la adaptación de las novelas que me gustan, si les cambio algunas cosas, pero ni la historia ni los personajes me Pertenecen, algunos de los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, el nombre de la historia original la publicaré al final. Que disfruten… **

**Ojos Verdes**

En los casi diez años que llevaba en el cuerpo de policía de Nueva York, el detective Edward Cullen ja más había permitido que algo lo distrajera del cumplimiento de su deber. Lástima que la foto de ar chivo de la diseñadora Bella Swan no lo supiera.

Edward se estiró en el reducido espacio de su co che patrulla sin distintivos. Pasó un dedo sobre la granulosa fotografía en blanco y negro grapada al expediente de su caso más reciente. Esa mañana, te nía que detener al traficante de drogas con el que Bella salía. Y el hecho de que se le llenara la boca de saliva pensando en una niña bien de Manhattan con más contactos en el hampa que invitaciones para cenar, no iba a resolverle la papeleta.

Y, de todos modos, ¿desde cuándo le gustaban a él las niñas ricas? Hacía sin duda poco tiempo que la familia de Bella Swan aparecía en los anuales de sociedad, pero su padre era el modisto predi lecto de todos los peces gordos del hampa neoyorquina. Y, al parecer, Bella iba a seguir los pasos de su papaíto.

Lo cual a él lo traía, naturalmente, al fresco. Edward cerró bruscamente el expediente y lo tiró al otro lado del asiento. No había duda de que llevaba demasiado tiempo siguiéndole los pasos a Garrett Gallagher, el novio de Bella. Porque, ¿qué más le daba a él que Bella Swan tuviera unos altos pómulos y unos labios car nosos que le daban el aire de una estrella de cine de los años cincuenta? Seguramente, Bella saldría en cualquier momento del apartamento de Garrett, tras pasar con él una tórrida noche de sexo. Quizá, al toparse con aquel hecho irrefutable, Edward volve ría a concentrarse en su trabajo. Y en el ascenso que le depararía la detención de Garrett.

Palpó un momento su revólver y el bolsillo en el que llevaba la placa, y se sintió aliviado por no ser uno de esos tipos que se distraían en el cumpli miento de su deber. Echando mano al tirador de la puerta, se preparó para realizar la detención clave en el desmantelamiento de la organización de trá fico de drogas del distrito de la moda. Y, cuando aca bara aquel día, Edward arrinconaría la foto de Bella en un archivador, en los lúgubres sótanos de la comisaría.

Siempre y cuando no estuviera relacionada con los delitos de su novio, claro.

Se disponía a salir a la fina llovizna de fines de primavera cuando un taxi se detuvo frente al portal del edificio de apartamentos que estaba vigi lando. El coche amarillo brillante le pareció una pin celada de color en medio del día gris. Instintiva mente, Edward volvió a cerrar la puerta de su coche. Desde donde estaba situado, al otro lado de la calle, a unos pocos edificios de distancia, podía ver am bos lados del taxi.

El recién llegado no sería probablemente más que otro lechuguino de esos que vivían en la zona de moda del Lower West Side. Claro que la larguí sima pierna de mujer que emergió del coche no pa recía pertenecer a uno de aquellos tipos.

No. Aquella esbelta pantorrilla y aquella finísima rodilla estaban envueltas en un ligero velo de color rosa, como si una hábil araña hubiera tejido una tela de algodón de azúcar a su alrededor. Rematando aquella pierna suculenta enfundada en seda rosa, había un zapato fucsia que parecía más apropiado para pisar las alfombras de una alcoba que para cha potear en el pavimento encharcado de la calle Vein tiocho Oeste.

Edward reconoció enseguida aquel zapato. La mu ñeca Barbie que le había comprado a su sobrina ha cía dos años llevaba unos muy parecidos. Pero era la primera vez que veía unos zapatos tan incómodos en los pies de una...

De una mujer de carne y hueso.

Edward tragó saliva justo en el instante en que la segunda pierna descendía hacia el asfalto. Empezó a sudar cuando una figura en forma de reloj de arena, cubierta con una gabardina, se deslizó fuera del taxi. Y se quedó boquiabierto al ver aquel pelo cas taño oscuro y aquel morrito de estrella de cine que tan bien conocía.

Bella Swan había llegado.

Edward se recordó que debía respirar. Y pensar. Te nía un trabajo que hacer, maldita fuera.

Pero, por desgracia, no podía dejar de pensar en lo raro que era que la hermosa novia de Garrett Ga llagher entrase en el edificio de apartamentos de este a las nueve de la mañana, en vez de salir de él. ¿Podía considerarse que, al pensar en Bella, es taba distrayéndose, o más bien que estaba refAliceo nando sobre el caso?

Maldición. Al parecer no podría librarse de Bella Swan tan fácilmente.

.

.

A Bella nunca le había gustado especialmente el forro de seda de su gabardina. Hasta que salió de un taxi con aquella prenda como una única vestimenta.

Bueno, casi, casi.

Los corchetes metálicos del liguero le arañaron ligeramente los muslos al saltar un charco, en la ca lle Veintiocho Oeste. Aquel delicioso roce le re cordó que, en efecto, llevaba algo bajo la amplia ga bardina de color beige. Aunque, en realidad, el corsé de encaje rosa y las braguitas a juego no podían considerarse propiamente prendas de vestir. Esa mañana, iba dispuesta a desnudarse delante de su novio, si con ello conseguía deshacerse de su imagen de niña buena. ¿Acaso su vida no se merecía una cierta dosis de aventura? Antes de que Garrett le dijera: «_esperaremos hasta la noche de bodas_», haría que la mirara con algo más que con tierno afecto.

Naturalmente, Bella no tenía intención de qui tarse la gabardina así, sin más. No, nada de eso. Ha bía planeado la escena de la seducción con el mismo cuidado y la misma precisión que había puesto para pasar de ser una simple escaparatista a convertirse en una reputada diseñadora de moda. No se quitaría la gabardina hasta que le hubiera dado a su honorable novio la oportunidad de echarle un vistazo a su arma secreta: el vídeo.

Al llegar al edificio de Garrett, Bella se tocó el bolsillo para asegurarse de que la cinta seguía allí. Aquella era posiblemente la cosa más inteligente o la más absurda que había hecho en toda su vida. Pero, en cualquier caso, a partir de ese día sabría si Garrett y ella tenían algún futuro juntos. No estaba dispuesta a confiar en que la química sexual apare ciera porque sí, mágicamente, en su noche de bo das.

Extendió la mano hacia la puerta, percatándose demasiado tarde de que su laca de uñas color _«rosa flor de pasión_» no iba tan a tono con su conjunto fucsia como ella creía. Maldición. Garrett era un faná tico de la moda, igual que el padre de Bella. ¿Y si, al ver el provocativo striptease que había grabado para él, solo se fijaba en que el color de su laca de uñas no iba con el del encaje y la licra de su ropa in terior?

-Olvídalo -se dijo, negándose a permitir que sus viejas inseguridades asomaran la cabeza en ese momento. No había llevado sus diseños a las pasare las de Nueva York y Milán a fuerza de cuestionarse continuamente su buen criterio.

Antes de que lograra abrir la pesada puerta de madera, una ancha mano de hombre apareció en su línea de visión, abriéndola por ella.

-Permítame -dijo a su espalda una sedosa voz de barítono, sobresaltándola.

Bella se dio la vuelta para darle las gracias a aquel ejemplar de caballero neoyorquino en peligro de extinción, y de repente se encontró mirando pasmada unos ojos verdes profundos, una mandíbula de granito, un mentón con hoyuelo in cluido y un pelo cobrizo, más bien largo, y desordenado. Menudo ejemplar. Comparados con aquel hombre, los modelos de los desfiles de su pa dre eran tan blandengues como copias al carbonci llo de un muñeco Ken.

Bella olvidó lo que estaba a punto de decir. Lo único que se le ocurría era que aquel tipo tenía más carisma en el blanco de los ojos que todos esos mo delos juntos.

Y también tenía un anchísimo pecho bajo aque lla espantosa corbata.

El hombre se inclinó hacia ella ligeramente, y de pronto Bella notó avergonzada el leve susurro del encaje bajo la gabardina. La mirada verde de aquel hombre parecía penetrar directamente hasta su piel.

Él le guiñó un ojo.

-Nunca hay un portero a mano cuando uno lo necesita, ¿verdad?

Al oírlo, Bella dio un respingo y recordó que no estaba soñando despierta otra vez. Estaba real mente cara a cara con un hombre que parecía sa lido de un sueño, y solo se le ocurría mirarlo pas mada, como una adolescente crecidita. Aunque, en realidad, ella en su adolescencia jamás se había puesto unas braguitas de encaje.

-Gracias -balbuceó, vagamente molesta por que un hombre guapo pudiera distraerla de su pro pósito.

Quería casarse con el culto y refinado Garrett Ga llagher, ¿no? Pues, siendo así, no tenía ninguna nece sidad de sentir una atracción fugaz por aquel desco nocido cuya sonrisa invitaba al pecado.

Al entrar en el edificio, una ráfaga de viento le vantó el bajo de su gabardina. La fría brisa hinchó la prenda y subió audazmente por sus muslos. Bella sintió un escalofrío y pensó que sin duda se debía a la brisa y no a los pensamientos que le provocaba el desconocido. Mortificada por imágenes en las que veía su liguero expuesto a ojos del mundo, y sobre todo a los del hombre que iba tras ella, Bella se ciñó un poco más la gabardina al cuerpo. Mientras caminaba apresuradamente hacia el ascensor, sentía la presencia del hombre que caminaba con lentitud a su espalda. Las puertas del ascensor se estaban ce rrando, pero tal vez si se daba prisa...

-¡Espere! -gritó, y echó a correr, pero estaba tan deseosa de escapar del atractivo desconocido que se olvidó de sus zapatos de muñequita y estuvo a punto de torcerse un tobillo.

De pronto, ante sus ojos aparecieron imágenes aún más horribles que las anteriores. Si se caía en medio del vestíbulo, el hombre que iba tras ella le vería algo más que el liguero. Del elegante moño francés que había tardado media hora en hacerse empezaron a escaparse descarriados mechones de pelo. ¿Cómo era posible que un completo extraño la turbara de aquel modo?

Bella respiró hondo para intentar calmarse y aguardó el siguiente ascensor diciéndose que, una vez iniciara una relación íntima con Garrett, no volve ría a ser víctima de aquellas tentaciones. Segura mente, lo que le pasaba era que estaba muy necesi tada de atenciones masculinas. Sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta que llevaba años de celibato involunta rio.

Seguro que era eso.

O eso esperaba, al menos, porque las ballenas del corsé le estaban rozando los pechos de manera in soportable. Sin duda, a ello se debía la sensación de tirantez que notaba en los pezones, y no a los lentos pasos de Ojos Verdes, que seguía acercándose a ella.

De adolescente, siempre había intentado pasar desapercibida porque pesaba quince quilos de más y porque se había empeñado en triunfar profesio nalmente en el glamuroso mundo de su padre. Luego, años más tarde, había seguido pasando desapercibida porque era la hija del famoso diseñador Charlie Swan y nadie quería liarse con la hija de un hombre que tenía fama de conocer a todos los peces gordos del hampa.

La había impulsado a prender fuego al mundo de la moda con sus propios diseños. Pero también la había dejado prácticamente tan falta de experiencia como una monja, a sus veinticinco años. Su primer y único encuentro sexual con un colega de profesión había dado como resultado la repentina desaparición del chico, que al parecer ha bía decidido apuntarse a un curso de artes plásticas en algún lugar de Utah. Sin duda, el poderoso padre de Bella había influido en semejante decisión. Sin embargo, Charlie Swan no había puesto nin guna pega a la relación de su hija con Garrett Gallag her, su principal proveedor de telas.

Quizá cuando se sintiera más unida a Garrett, Bella consideraría sus repetidas ofertas de matri monio. Lo único que tenía que hacer era impulsar su relación hasta el nivel siguiente para asegurarse de que eran realmente compatibles. Y tratar de igno rar a los atractivos desconocidos con los que se to paba por la calle.

Mientras permanecía de pie entre las palmeritas del vestíbulo, Bella intentaba contener un ataque de nervios. Los pasos del desconocido se acerca ban, haciéndose cada vez más fuertes. Su radar em pezó a sonar enloquecidamente cuando el hombre volvió a colocarse a su lado. Bajo la gabardina, se le puso la piel de gallina otra vez. El forro de seda ro zaba su carne, atormentándola.

Sin duda se sentía así por culpa de la lencería y de los tacones de aguja, que agudizaban su sen tido del pudor. Ella, sencillamente, no era la clase de chica que se ponía esas cosas. Ella, al fin y al cabo, había ido a un colegio de monjas. Rara vez se mezclaba con las gentes del sofisticado mundo de su padre. De momento, había logrado evitar la vida tumultuosa que reflejaban las revistas de so ciedad y prefería pasar su tiempo libre encerrada en casa.

Además, aquella era la primera vez en su vida que iba desnuda debajo de la gabardina.

-¿Sube? -preguntó el desconocido del pelo despeinado cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió ante ellos.

Su voz tersa le produjo a Bella un ligero estre mecimiento. Aunque no parecía que las ráfagas de viento fueran un peligro dentro de un ascensor, Bella decidió que toda precaución era poca y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, ciñéndose más aún la gabardina.

Asintiendo, entró delante de él en el reducido es pacio del ascensor. Pronto estaría a salvo en el apar tamento de Garrett y aquel pequeño interludio de pasión se habría acabado. Lo cual era un alivio. ¿No?

-Décimo piso.

Él apretó el botón y Bella notó que no pul saba ningún otro. ¿Viviría también en el piso de Garrett? ¿O acaso querría abalanzarse sobre ella en me dio del pasillo?

Ahuyentó aquella sospecha, pensando que los violadores no iban por ahí vestidos con ropas tan fá ciles de recordar. Aunque no hubiera pertenecido al mundo de la moda, Bella habría reconocido aquella corbata en cualquier parte.

El viejo ascensor se elevó entre chirridos, ha ciendo que Bella oscilara levemente sobre sus ta cones. El hombre la sujetó del brazo un momento para impedir que se cayera. Aunque, de todos mo dos, su proximidad ya la había dejado clavada en el sitio. Al sentir el roce de su mano, Bella notó que se le aceleraba un poco el pulso y que el resto de su cuerpo se acaloraba todavía más.

-Quizá deberíamos haber subido por las escale ras -dijo él, bajando la mano.

-No con estos zapatos -Bella estaba acos tumbrada a los tacones altos, pero aquellos zapatos estaban hechos de poco más que cintas.

Se arrepintió de aquellas palabras en cuanto las dijo, porque la mirada verde de aquel hombre se des lizó inmediatamente hacia sus pies, luego subió por sus piernas, deteniéndose en la breve extensión de media rosa que se veía por debajo de la gabardina y finalmente pasó como una exhalación por el resto de su cuerpo para ir a posarse en sus ojos. Aquella mirada lánguida resultaba excesivamente desca rada. De pronto, a Bella le dieron ganas de ense ñarle algo más.

Él asintió lentamente.

-Tiene razón. Esos zapatos son un problema. Pero la gabardina es fantástica.

Bella alzó la mirada hacia los números que se iban iluminando a medida que ascendían. Es taba segura de que, si volvía a mirar aquellos ojos verdes, aquel hombre acabaría adivinando su se creto.

-Gracias -balbució.

-Clásica y conservadora -él se enderezó la corbata, atrayendo la atención de Bella hacia el colorido dibujo cósmico-. Igual que yo.

Bella no pudo contener la risa.

-Ya lo veo.

La campanilla del ascensor tintineó cuando llega ron al décimo piso. Bella olvidó por un instante que tenía que bajarse allí. Estaba demasiado enfras cada absorbiendo el calor que emanaba de aquel descarado desconocido y pensando que era una pena que no conociera a más gente que supiera reírse de sí misma con tanta facilidad.

-¿No es este su piso? -él mantuvo abiertas las puertas cuando estas empezaron a cerrarse de nuevo.

Ella intentó concentrarse. ¿Qué le estaba pa sando?

-Sí, gracias -murmuró, ansiosa por escapar de aquellos hipnóticos ojos verdes.

Caminó con lentitud hacia la puerta de Garrett. Su entusiasmo por el plan que había trazado para ese día había menguado considerablemente. ¿Cómo iba a seducir a su novio cuando un completo descono cido la había excitado más en cinco minutos que todos los besos que Garrett le había dado en dos me ses?

Al detenerse frente a la puerta del apartamento 10G, consideró la posibilidad de olvidarse del asunto. Después del sofoco que había sentido en el ascensor, le parecía extraño que de pronto se hu biera apoderado de ella un leve estremecimiento de frío.

Pero recordó que había invertido mucho tiempo en la preparación de su arma secreta. Había grabado aquel striptease para averiguar de una vez por todas si era capaz de incitar a un hombre a la lujuria.

Lo cual no respondía precisamente a los valores de su educación religiosa. Pero es que necesitaba asegurarse de que Garrett era el hombre adecuado para ella. Además, ¿acaso no se merecía una pizca de aventura en su vida?

Intentando olvidarse de Ojos Verdes, Bella llamó al timbre de Garrett. Pero el desconocido del pelo de cobrizo se materializó a su lado antes de que se abriera la puerta.

-Eh, ¿también es usted amiga de Gar?

Bella volvió a sentir que se acaloraba. ¿Acaso Ojos Verdes la estaba siguiendo? Tenía que ponerle punto final a aquello antes de hacer algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse. Como, por ejemplo, meterse con aquel hombre en uno de los cuartos de lim pieza del pasillo y no salir en una semana o dos.

-Sí. Estamos prácticamente comprometidos -contestó, convencida de que Garrett no permitía que nadie lo llamara «_Gar_».

-Lástima -el desconocido sacudió la cabeza-. No sabía que estaría usted aquí. De haberlo sabido, no habría venido tan temprano.

Quizá aquel hombre tuviera negocios con Garrett.

-No se preocupe. Normalmente no suelo mo lestar a Garrett a estas horas, pero...

La puerta del apartamento 10G se abrió de par en par. Solo que la persona que apareció al otro lado no era precisamente el hombre que casi le ha bía suplicado a Bella que se casara con él.

No.

La persona que abrió la puerta del apartamento de Garrett era una exótica y bella morena envuelta en una bata de hombre, con el pelo revuelto y el carmín corrido como si acabara de levantarse de la cama.

En el interior de Bella se instalaron por un momento la confusión y la perplejidad. Sin duda se había equivocado de apartamento... Pero entonces se oyó la voz de Garrett que gritaba desde el fondo de la casa:

-¿Quién es, Kate?

La mujer de la puerta miró a Bella de arriba abajo con cara de desdén. Pero, al ver a Mister Cor bata, sé relamió los labios.

Kate no se molestó en darles los buenos días. Se giró y gritó por encima del hombro:

-¡Es para ti!

La confusión de Bella se convirtió en ira al ver que los pies descalzos de la mujer se deslizaban por el suelo de parqué en dirección a la cocina de Garrett. Sus generosas curvas temblequeaban bajo la bata, dejando claro que no llevaba ropa interior.

La indignación prendió fuego a los ojos de Bella y luego se abrió paso por el resto de su cuerpo. De no haber sido porque de pronto notó que Mister Corbata le tocaba la espalda para suje tarla, habría arrojado su arma secreta directamente al trasero bamboleante de aquella mujer. Su compa ñero de ascensor se inclinó un poco hacia ella y le susurró al oído:

-Quizá debería venir usted un poco más tarde. Y luego tiró de ella suavemente, sin darse cuenta de que Bella tenía los pies clavados al suelo. En ese momento, Garrett apareció por el pasillo.

-¿Quién es, nena...? -dijo y de pronto se quedó parado, mirando a Bella boquiabierto. ¿Cómo había podido creer alguna vez que amaba a aquel hombre? Garrett ya se había abrochado los pantalones perfectamente planchados, pero aún lle vaba suelto el cinturón. Su camisa de seda de Armani ondulaba desabrochada, dejando al descu bierto su pecho salpicado de vello negro y su abdo men moldeado a la perfección en un gimnasio de postín.

Tenía gracia que aquella fuera la primera vez que lo veía tan desvestido. A pesar de que acababan de sorprenderlo in fraganti, aquel hombre parecía re cién salido de un anuncio de desodorante.

De pronto, al comprender la magnitud de su trai ción, Bella recordó que, por mucho éxito que tu vieran sus creaciones, ella nunca acabaría de enca jar en el glamuroso mundo de su padre.

Su rabia se avivó, difuminando la perplejidad que la había dejado paralizada. Se acercó rápidamente a Garrett.

-Maldito bastardo mentiroso...

Ojos Verdes se interpuso entre ella y su objetivo. -Será mejor que nos sentemos los tres y aclare mos las cosas -agarró a Bella por los hombros, mirándola fijamente, sin vacilar.

Pero Bella estaba furiosa y necesitaba descar gar su rabia contra alguien, aunque ese alguien no lo mereciera.

-¿Quién demonios eres tú? -le gritó al desco nocido.

Ojos Verdes sacó una pequeña cartera de cuero del bolsillo de la chaqueta y les mostró una placa re luciente. Pero siguió mirando a Bella sin pesta ñear.

-Detective Edward Cullen, del departamento de policía de Nueva York, para servirles.

¿Un poli? ¿Se había sentido atraída por un poli? Su rabia se difuminó un poco, sustituida por una sú bita oleada de temor. De pronto, como a gran distan cia, oyó que Garrett y su querida empezaban a hablar al mismo tiempo. Pero en lo único que podía pen sar era en la posibilidad de que la llevaran detenida a comisaría. El detective la había seguido hasta el apartamento de Garrett. Estaba claro que tenía que enfrentarse a algo más que a un novio mentiroso y traicionero.

¿Habría cometido ella un delito de indecencia? ¿Habría revelado aquella ráfaga de aire más de lo que ella creía? ¿Y si el detective la cacheaba? O, el Cielo no lo permitiera, ¿y si la registraba? Bella se ciñó la gabardina con más fuerza sobre el cuerpo.

Seguramente no sobreviviría a la humillación de que la encerraran como si fuera una vulgar delin cuente. Su padre ya proporcionaba a la prensa rosa suficientes cotilleos sobre la familia Swan. Las excelentes críticas que Bella había recibido por sus diseños no significarían nada a la luz de seme jante escándalo.

El detective Cullen señaló el sofá. Su actitud ha bía cambiado por completo. Su amplia sonrisa del ascensor se había desvanecido. Parecía completa mente a sus anchas tomando el mando de la situa ción.

-Señoras, debo pedirles que se sienten un mo mento mientras me ocupo del señor Garrett. Kate se acercó de mala gana al sofá. En cuanto había descubierto la verdadera identidad de Ojos Verdes, había dejado de flirtear con él y había empe zado a mirar a Bella como si ella tuviera la culpa de todo. Pero Bella no le hacía caso. Estaba tan preocupada pensando en cómo iba a explicarle a su padre que la habían detenido que ni siquiera reparó en la mirada de odio de la amiguita de Garrett. Bella se sentó cuidadosamente en un sillón de orejas, asegurándose de que la gabardina permanecía perfectamente pegada a sus muslos. Mientras tanto, el detective Cullen se paseaba por el cuarto de estar, observando cada detalle de la escueta de coración del apartamento.

-Gar, te enfrentas a una pena de entre tres y diez años de cárcel por ayudar a tus amigos los trafi cantes. Si me hablas de tus socios, puede que no investiguemos tus ingresos no declarados.

Bella sintió alivio cuando el policía empezó a leerle sus derechos a Garrett y lo arrestó enume rando una sarta de delitos que ella apenas entendía. ¿Qué demonios significaba «_cohecho_»?

En lo único que podía pensar era en que, de mo mento, tal vez no tendría que vérselas con los chi cos de la prensa.

Dio gracias al Cielo por no tener que ir a prisión. Lo único que tenía que hacer era mantener la gabar dina bien pegada al cuerpo, responder a las pregun tas del detective y no permitir que la atractiva son risa de este la pusiera nerviosa otra vez.

Y luego, con un poco de suerte, podría salir de allí balanceándose sobre sus altos tacones rosas para regresar a su aburrida pero respetable existen cia.

**Jejejeje. Quiero opiniones pleas. Que les parece la historia¿?... mantendrá Bella su gabardina…¿? Lo veremos en el prox. Cap. Un besote nos leemos**


	2. Dios! Esto es una Pesadilla

**Dios! esto es una pesadilla**

Edward dejó a Bella Swan para el final.

Y no porque pareciera una estrella de cine de los años cincuenta, con sus zapatos rosas y su peinado a lo Grace Kelly. Él era demasiado profesional como para basar las decisiones de su trabajo en sus apetencias personales. Además, sabía que las niñas ricas estaban fuera de su alcance.

No, Edward dejó a Bella esperando hasta pasado el mediodía debido a su célebre apellido. Tal vez ella pudiera darle acceso a información importante para el caso y quizá, si empezaba a inquietarse un poco, se le soltara la lengua.

Al pensarlo, sus sentidos sedientos de sexo se agitaron.

Edward observó el apartamento de Garrett Gallagher, intentando sobreponerse. Sus pensamientos, y también sus ojos, habían vagado hasta la voluptuosa mujer que llevaba toda la mañana sentada elegante mente en un sillón de cuero. Edward se obligó a repa sar mentalmente la lista de comprobaciones del procedimiento policial para asegurarse de que to dos los pasos del interrogatorio y del arresto se habían desarrollado conforme al regla mento.

Ese día, el compañero de Edward se había quedado en casa porque estaba enfermo, lo cual era raro en él, y por lo tanto Edward tenía que ser aún más meticuloso que de costumbre. No quería que Garrett se aferrara a alguna irregularidad técnica y diera al traste con su caso.

La del proveedor de telas de Charlie Swan sería la primera de una serie de detenciones que tendrían lugar en el distrito de la moda durante las siguientes semanas, si el caso de Edward avanzaba según lo previsto. Edward llevaba ocho meses reuniendo pruebas acerca de oscuras transacciones relacionadas con el mundo de la moda, y ahora obtendría la satisfacción de restaurar la justicia en su patio de atrás. No solo limpiaría considerable mente el décimo distrito, sino que además sería propuesto para un ascenso a detective de primer grado.

Otro delincuente entre rejas. Otra estrella meta fórica en el pecho de Edward. Su abuelo estaría orgulloso de él.

En el apartamento solo quedaban dos agentes uniformados que recogían y etiquetaban pruebas para la investigación. A Garrett se lo habían llevado hacía casi una hora, y Edward acababa de despachar a la buscona de la bata.

No podía seguir posponiendo el interrogatorio de Bella.

Esta parecía más frágil en persona que en su foto de archivo. Tenía la mano tan aferrada al cinturón de la gabardina que se le marcaba el blanco de los nudillos. Era evidente que los acontecimientos de esa mañana la habían dejado paralizada de asombro.

Y no era de extrañar.

Unas horas antes, Bella estaba «_prácticamente_», comprometida con un industrial que parecía un anuncio de moda andante. Y, de repente, se encontraba con un novio que no solo la traicionaba, sino que además se enfrentaba a una pena de al menos tres años en prisión.

Pero era absurdo sentir lástima por ella. Edward sabía por experiencia cómo actuaban las mujeres de su mundo. Las muñequitas de las páginas de sociedad de Nueva York se desprendían rápidamente de una relación fallida. Al día siguiente, seguramente ya estaría disfrutando de un opulento almuerzo con sus ricas amiguitas, y eligiendo un nuevo candidato para su compromiso matrimonial.

En un momento de debilidad, Edward se había dejado engatusar por las perlas y los modales exquisitos.

Cerrando a cal y canto su libido para afrontar el siguiente asalto con aquellas medias rosas, se acercó al sillón orejero.

-Disculpe, señorita Swan.

Ella se sobresaltó al oír su voz. Se llevó una mano al pecho, como si quisiera aquietar su corazón. O quizá para ceñirse más aún la condenada gabardina al cuello. ¿Pero qué demonios llevaba debajo de la gabardina?

Como si quisiera contestar a su pregunta, la gabardina se le abrió ligeramente a la altura de los muslos, dejando ver dos centímetros más de medias y ni rastro de falda.

Por un instante, a Edward le pareció entrever el remate de la media. Su cuerpo se tensó inoportunamente, a pesar de que Bella se apresuró a cerrar los pliegues de la gabardina sobre su regazo. Maldición. ¿Pero cómo era de corta aquella falda?

-¿Sí? -ella alzó la mirada con una expresión de cautelosa esperanza pintada en sus ojos marrones-. ¿Puedo irme ya?

-Me temo que no. Necesito hacerle unas cuantas preguntas acerca de su relación con Garrett Gallagher.

Cualquier información que pudiera darle acerca de los negocios de Gallagher o de los contactos de su padre en el hampa, le vendría bien, pensó Edward, sentándose en el sofá frente a ella.

-¿Está metido en un problema serio? -preguntó ella, frunciendo el ceño.

-Sí. Se enfrenta a cargos con penas de entre tres y diez años. Yo diría que tiene un problema serio, en efecto.

¿Le importaba de verdad, después de descubrir a su novio en una situación tan comprometedora? Aquello intrigaba a Edward. Bella poseía cierto aire de inocencia, a pesar de la diminuta minifalda que debía de llevar debajo de la gabardina. Parecía demasiado refinada para relacionarse con un delincuente como Garrett. Pese a la reputación de gángster de su padre, estaba claro que había intentado proteger a su única hija.

Ella se frotó los brazos, como si tuviera frío.

-¿Qué es lo que ha hecho exactamente?

-Unas cuantas cosas. Ha estado ayudando a introducir drogas en Estados Unidos, utilizando su negocio textil como tapadera.

Intentó darle una explicación sencilla, pues no quería disuadirla de que cooperara. ¿Y si todavía le gustaba aquel tipo?

Bella pareció sorprendida. Y asustada.

-No tenía ni idea -se mordió el labio inferior con sus dientes derechos y blanquísimos-. Parecía tan... culto. No parece un vulgar delincuente.

Edward se preguntó si conocería el alcance de los negocios de su padre. El viejo Swan tampoco parecía un vulgar delincuente y, sin embargo, se codeaba con la organización mafiosa más antigua y peligrosa de la ciudad.

-¿Es usted escaparatista, señorita Swan?

-Decoro escaparates para mi padre, pero también acabo de fundar mi propio negocio de modas -dijo ella y luego sonrió-. ¿Cómo sabe a qué me dedico?

-Su nombre aparece en el expediente de Garrett. Pero solo he revisado sus datos generales. Su residencia en un barrio elegante, su perfecta educación, su relación con Garrett...

La cual, por los informes que le habían facilitado, parecía bastante superficial. Y, ahora que conocía a Bella, Edward no se explicaba por qué Garrett no se había casado con ella aún. En su opinión, aquel tipo había cometido un error colosal.

-Cuando nos encontramos esta mañana, ya pensaba usted detener a Garrett, ¿verdad?

Edward pensó que lo mejor sería no revelarle la naturaleza exacta de lo que había pensado esa mañana al encontrarse con ella.

-Siento no haber podido evitarle todo esto, pero...

-Llámeme Bella, por favor...

Le sonrió de una forma que era al mismo tiempo cálida y distante. Al parecer, no podía despojarse de sus maneras de internado de señoritas ni siquiera en medio de un interrogatorio policial, por más que aquello le trastocara el día... o la vida entera.

Edward habría preferido que entre ellos se mantuviera en pie el mayor número de barreras sociales posible. Sobre todo, porque su mente se empeñaba en descarriarse, volviendo una y otra vez a aquel retazo de medía que había visto de refilón. Pero no iba a mostrarse grosero.

-Bella -le gustó pronunciar su nombre-, ¿podría decirme por qué ha venido a visitar a Garrett Gallagher esta mañana?

Ella se quedó blanca. Se removió, inquieta, en el asiento: Hubiera dado igual que gritara por un me gáfono que iba a contarle una patraña.

-Era una simple... visita social.

Edward no habría acusado a la hija de Charlie Swan de nada, salvo de tener poco criterio para elegir a sus novios, pero en ese momento empezó a sospechar que podría haber algo de qué hacerlo. Bella parecía tan culpable como un pecador en domingo.

-Al parecer, ¿iba a darle una sorpresa...?

Ella se ajustó la gabardina sobre el regazo por enésima vez.

-¿Qué le hace pensar eso?

-Bueno, si el señor Gallagher hubiera sabido que iba usted a venir, ¿cree que habría mandado abrir la puerta a su amiguita?

Las mejillas de Bella se pusieron tan rosas como sus medias.

-Entonces, creo que hice bien no diciéndole que iba a venir, ¿verdad? De lo contrario, nunca me habría enterado.

Edward sabía perfectamente cómo se sentía. Había aprendido rápidamente que las chicas aficionadas a los policías con las que empezó a salir a su llegada a Nueva York, no eran muy exigentes a la hora de elegir compañero de cama. De modo que Edward procuraba ser más selectivo, lo cual le había deparado largos periodos de abstinencia. De hecho, el que atravesaba en aquellos momentos, le hacía la boca agua cuando pensaba en las hermosas pantorrillas de Bella Swan bajo aquellas finísimas me dias, dando al mismo tiempo al traste con su concentración.

Intentó no sentir simpatía por ella y procuró concentrarse en su trabajo.

-Así que ¿solo era una visita de cortesía? Ella asintió, un poco más tranquila.

Continuó interrogándola y observando cómo reaccionaba a cada una de sus preguntas. Descubriría sus secretos tarde o temprano, aunque tuviera que retenerla allí, con su falda diminuta, una hora más.

Que el Cielo lo ayudara.

Sacó una pluma y un papel por hacer algo, solo por distraerse.

-¿Y cómo describiría su relación en líneas generales? ¿Es sobretodo íntima, o hablan de negocios cuando están juntos?

.

.

Oyó la pregunta del detective, pero no quiso contestarla. Observó, hipnotizada, su pluma, que él movía arriba y abajo sobre su pulgar, y trató de encontrar un modo de soslayar la pregunta. No quería que otro poli más metiera las narices en los negocios de su familia. Su padre podía parecer un protegido de la mafia, pero en realidad se limitaba a hacerles trajes a los mafiosos. Las relaciones de su padre la preocupaban desde hacía años, pero toda vía no había conseguido convencerlo de que abandonara a sus poco recomendables clientes.

-Garrett y yo rara vez hablábamos de negocios -contestó, cambiando de postura en el sillón de cuero gris.

Tenía las piernas rígidas por la tensión que le producía su incómoda postura, pero se negaba a desvelar ni un milímetro más de sus medias. ¿Eran imaginaciones suyas o los ojos de Edward Cullen se habían agrandado de asombro al ver sus muslos un instante antes? ¿Estaría admirando sus medias o pensando en acusarla de exhibicionismo?

-Y, cuando hablaban de negocios, ¿qué clase de cosas surgían en la conversación?

-Garrett no pertenece a la parte creativa del negocio al que me dedico, así que en realidad no teníamos mucho de qué hablar. A veces me pedía que averiguara con antelación qué clase de telas pensaba utilizar mi padre para su siguiente colección para que él fuera el primero en ofrecérselas a buen precio.

La pluma dejó de moverse.

-¿Y usted lo hacía?

Al ver su expresión, Bella empezó a preguntarse si no debería haber llamado a un abogado. Pero, a fin de cuentas, ¿qué tenía ella que esconder? Aparte de lo obvio, claro.

-Si así fuera, ¿sería delito?

-No, Bella.

¿Por qué le había pedido que la llamara así? Cada vez que pronunciaba su nombre, este parecía deslizarse sobre su piel como una lenta caricia. Como si respondieran a su pregunta, los nudos de su corsé empezaron a aflojarse, amenazando con dejarla tan suelta como la ramera con la que Garrett había dormido. Metió tripa, intentando que la prenda no soportara ninguna presión extra.

De todos modos, aquella prenda no estaba hecha para llevarse más que cinco minutos. Estaba ideada para volver loco a un hombre en treinta segundos. No era de extrañar que se le estuviera cayendo.

-Bueno, yo nunca he sido capaz de adivinar la dirección que va a tomar la creatividad de mi padre, así que nunca le he dado a Garrett información sobre el funcionamiento interno de su negocio. Garrett se enteraba de lo que quería Charlie Swan al mismo tiempo que los demás.

Su padre había adoptado las costumbres de un artista de éxito: los almuerzos en restaurantes de moda, los desfiles en París y Milán, el inacabable trajín de diseñadores en ciernes, artistas y modelos que poblaban su estudio a todas horas...Y no parecía importarle que su artístico tren de vida no le hubiera dejado tiempo para nada más, ni siquiera para su única hija.

Edward Cullen se aclaró la voz y dejó a un lado su hiperactiva pluma.

-¿Desde cuándo conoce a Garrett?

Algo en su gesto, en su forma de inclinarse ligera mente hacia delante, hizo que la pregunta sonara personal.

El forro de seda de la gabardina le rozaba los pezones cada vez que tomaba aire. Y más le rozaría si el corsé se le desataba y acababa a sus pies.

-Desde hace casi un año.

Y, en todo ese tiempo, nunca le había dado más que un beso de buenas noches cada vez que se despedían. Evidentemente, tenía una amiguita más placentera para satisfacer sus otras necesidades.

El muy cerdo.

-¿Alguna vez le ofreció sustancias ilegales?

-¿Cómo dice? -preguntó ella, indignada.

-Ya sabe: anfetaminas, crack, éxtasis, drogas de diseño...

-¡Por supuesto que no!

Pero ¿cómo se atrevía Edward Cullen a sugerir se mejante cosa? Ella tal vez no llevara nada más que seda y satén bajo la gabardina, pero desde luego no era esa clase de chica.

Intentar coaccionar a su novio para que tuvieran una relación más íntima era la mayor transgresión a la que se había atrevido hasta hoy.

-Tenía que preguntárselo, Bella -al menos, el detective tuvo la decencia de lanzarle una leve sonrisa de disculpa-. Por si le sirve de algo, le diré que, de todas formas, no encaja usted con mi idea de una consumidora habitual de drogas.

Antes de que Bella pudiera contestar, una policía uniformada se acercó a ellos.

-Disculpe, detective -la joven le mostró a Edward Cullen una bolsa de plástico-. Nosotros ya hemos terminado aquí. He comprobado varias veces las etiquetas y el procedimiento de la recogida de pruebas. Hemos encontrado unas cuantas facturas de tejidos y una lista que podría pertenecer a posibles compradores de drogas. Todo se ha hecho siguiendo el procedimiento reglamentario.

Bella observaba a la alta mujer, cuyo nombre, según su placa, era T. Denaly, mientras hablaba con el detective Cullen. La señorita Denaly no tenía pinta de ir a acabar medio desnuda en un interrogatorio policial. Y Bella estaba convencida de que T. Denaly le habría dado a Garrett una patada en el trasero si se hubiera atrevido a tratarla como la había tratado a ella.

Bella poseía esa confianza en sí misma cuando se trataba de cuestiones de trabajo, pero, a nivel personal, no daba pie con bola. Había dejado que su padre se aprovechara de ella la mitad de su vida y al parecer, había permitido que Garrett hiciera lo mismo.

-Gracias, Denaly -dijo Edward Cullen cuando la mujer salió, acompañada por el último agente uniformado.

Bella se quedó a solas con el detective.

El silencio que reinaba en el apartamento de Garrett pareció acentuarse cuando la puerta se cerró tras los policías. Bella empezó a oír el tictac del reloj de pared y el zumbido de la lámpara de la cocina. Y también empezó a sentir los ojos verdes de Edward Cullen clavados en ella.

¿Cómo podía desear tanto a un hombre al que acababa de conocer? Y, además, a un hombre que acababa de arrestar a su novio, que había presenciado la mayor humillación que había sufrido en su vida y que la retenía para interrogarla mientras una humillación aún mayor se cernía sobre ella en la forma de un díscolo corsé.

Qué desastre.

-Creo que eso es todo, Bella -el detective Cullen se metió el cuadernillo de notas en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de cuero, pero no se movió de donde estaba-. ¿Le importaría hacerme un favor?

Por un momento, Bella se perdió en las profundidades de sus ojos verdes, cuyo color iba a juego con el verde fluorescente de algunas de las es trellitas de su corbata.

De pronto, Bella se sorprendió diciendo:

-Lo haré, si puedo.

La sonrisa traviesa del detective le produjo un escalofrío mucho más potente que el roce del forro de seda de la gabardina.

-Llámeme si se le ocurre algo más sobre su novio que pueda servirme de ayuda.

Ella aceptó su tarjeta y la leyó distraídamente.

-Ya no es mi novio, detective -le aclaró.

Bella sintió que una oleada de rubor le subía del cuello a las mejillas. ¿Por qué de repente le habían entrado ganas de decirle aquello?

-No se lo reprocho, después de lo que ha pasado hoy -dijo él, poniéndose lentamente en pie-. Y, por favor, llámame Edward.

Bella se levantó, dispuesta a huir a toda prisa del apartamento y de aquellos intensos ojos verdes. Se acordó demasiado tarde del corsé. Este se deslizó dos centímetros al sur, y las copas del sujetador se enrollaron como persianas bajo la curva de cada seno. Bella habría dado cualquier cosa por poder desatárselo y volvérselo a atar antes de salir por la puerta, pero no podía hacerlo mientras el detective permaneciera en el apartamento, junto a ella.

Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

-Gracias, Edward.

Sus palabras sonaron ásperas, jadeantes y coquetas cuando, en realidad, lo que le pasaba era que tenía tanto miedo a que se le cayera el corsé que estaba a punto de hiperventilar.

Se acercó a la puerta, rezando por poder escapar sin contratiempos. Hasta los zapatos empezaban a desatársele, pero se negaba a agacharse para atárselos.

-Bueno, entonces, si eso es todo... -balbuceó, aguardando solo la confirmación oficial de Edward para regresar a su casa después de aquel día horrible.

Él se pasó una mano por la mandíbula cuadrada y frunció el ceño.

-Bueno, ¿le importaría pasarse por la comisaría mañana para contestar a unas cuantas preguntas más? Digamos, ¿sobre las once?

-¿Más preguntas?

No estaba en posición de discutir, pero ¿qué más podía decirle sobre Garrett? Al parecer, no lo conocía en absoluto.

Además, tendría que afrontar otra vez el atractivo de aquella mandíbula cincelada y de aquella sonrisa tentadora.

-Siempre se me ocurren unas cuantas cosas más cuando dejo reposar el caso durante un día en mi cabeza -se encogió de hombros, como si quisiera disculparse-. Puedo mandarle un coche al estudio de su padre, si quiere.

-No es necesario.

Menuda imagen: un coche patrulla aparcado frente a la puerta del estudio de Charlie Swan. ¿Y si algún pez gordo del hampa había quedado con su padre para ir a probarse un traje, o algo así? Menudo lío. Además, Bella no sabría cómo explicarle a su padre que fuera a buscarla un coche patrulla.

-Estaré allí a las once.

Una vez vestida adecuadamente, conversar con Edward no sería tan... provocativo.

O eso esperaba.

-Estupendo -él se acercó a la puerta y la abrió-. Hasta mañana, entonces.

Por fin, la libertad. La huida parecía tan cercana... Sin embargo, Edward la detuvo antes de que pudiera salir al pasillo.

-Te torcerás el tobillo si no te atas ese zapato -dejó que la puerta se cerrara suavemente mientras miraba fijamente el pie de Bella.

Las, cintas rosas que sujetaban el zapato a su pie se había desatado por completo. Igual que a las del corsé, Bella no se había molestado en hacerles dobles lazos. Ahora, si se agachaba para atarse el zapato, el corsé sería historia. Pero, si no se ataba el zapato rosa, lo perdería antes de alcanzar el ascensor. Un zapato desatado parecía poca cosa comparado con el descubrimiento de que su novio la había estado engañando y con el hecho de que su escaso criterio acerca de los hombres la había conducido a mantener una relación con un criminal.

Pero, pese a todo, aquello amenazaba con ser más de lo que podía soportar. Se mordió una de sus uñas rosa flor de pasión y trató de decidir qué iba a hacer.

Se dio cuenta de que la situación empezaba a ponerse embarazosa cuando Edward alzó las dos cejas al mismo tiempo e indicó con el pulgar hacia sus pies.

-¿Quieres que te lo ate yo?

Bella sintió una oleada de gratitud y, asintiendo con la cabeza, pensó que debía comprar una mesa entera llena de entradas para el Baile de la Policía de ese año.

-¿No te importa?

Él se quedó parado un momento. Quizá le había sorprendido que hubiera aceptado su ofrecimiento. Bella quería explicarle su extraño comportamiento. Quizá, diciéndole que sufría de terribles dolores de espalda que disminuían su movilidad. O que se había fracturado el dedo índice la semana anterior y le resultaba difícil hacerse los lazos.

Pero nunca se le había dado bien mentir.

Por fin, él la sujeto por los brazos. Bella deseó retroceder, pero, de haberlo hecho, se le habría salido el zapato. O el corsé.

-¿Por qué no te sientas un minuto? -le preguntó él, llevándola otra vez hacia el brazo del sillón.

Ella asintió como una niña buena a la que iban a atarle el zapato antes de que saliera corriendo a tomar el autobús de la escuela. Solo que el roce de las manos de Edward no la hacían sentirse como una niña buena.

Él se arrodilló a sus pies, sujetando el zapato de Bella sobre su muslo mientras lo colocaba delicadamente alineado sobre la suela. Por un instante, su pulgar y su dedo corazón se cerraron como un anillo sobre su tobillo, sujetando su pierna y poniendo sus sentidos en estado de alerta. Luego, las grandes manos de Edward se deslizaron sobre el se doso tejido de sus medias, rozándolo tan levemente que Bella sintió que un cosquilleo placentero le subía por la pantorrilla, por el muslo, y más arriba...

Bella cerró los ojos al experimentar aquella sensación inesperada. Qué impresión se llevaría él si seguía aquel camino con sus manos.

En ese instante, las manos de Edward se volvieron de nuevo bruscas y profesionales y le ataron el zapato tirando con firmeza de ambos cabos del nudo.

Ella abrió los ojos y vio que la estaba mirando fijamente y que sus ojos despedían más calor que sus manos. Bella dejó escapar un leve sonido: un tenue siseo, como el de una tetera que soltara el exceso de vapor. Él se incorporó prácticamente de un brinco.

-¿Se encuentra bien? -su voz baja y áspera raspó los nervios de Bella.

Esta asintió, recordando que tenía prisa.

-Sí. Yo... eh... lo siento.

-Ha tenido un mal día -le tendió la mano como si quisiera estrechársela.

Bella la aceptó, lamentando tener durante unos segundos solo una mano para sujetarse la gabardina.

-Gracias, Edward.

Sus manos quedaron unidas un instante, aunque Edward retiró la suya casi tan rápido como lo hizo Bella. Teniendo en cuenta la reputación de mafioso de su padre, Bella estaba acostumbrada a que los hombres huyeran de ella. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar pensar que el recelo de Edward no tenía nada qué ver con el miedo a convertirse en un objetivo de la mafia.

-Nos veremos mañana -le recordó él.

Si a Bella no la hubiera traicionado su novio tan descaradamente esa misma mañana, habría estado ansiosa por volver a ver a Edward. Desde luego, se sentía atraída por él. Quizá demasiado. Tal vez ese fuera el problema.

Su capacidad para juzgar a los hombres era un auténtico fracaso, a juzgar por el chasco que acababa de llevarse. Y no estaba dispuesta a colarse por un policía que parecía saber dónde estaba el interruptor que la encendía, por muy guapo que fuera.

-Adiós -dijo Bella por encima del hombro, saliendo del apartamento. Trotó hacia el ascensor tan rápido como le permitieron los tacones rosas. En menos de sesenta segundos, salió del portal y tomó un taxi hacia el centro, sintiéndose a salvo de los sagaces ojos y la tentadora sonrisa de Edward.

Solo entonces se permitió relajarse. El taxista estaba demasiado ocupado despotricando contra el tráfico y contra los participantes en la tertulia de un programa de radio como para notar sus furtivos esfuerzos de atarse el corsé, tapándose el pecho con las solapas de la gabardina.

Apenas podía creer que hubiera escapado del apartamento de Garrett sin que nadie notara que no llevaba casi nada bajo la gabardina. Lentamente, una sensación de alivio empezó a apoderarse de ella, relajándole los músculos agarrotados de un cuerpo que llevaba demasiadas horas en estado de rigidez.

Había conseguido escapar con su dignidad y su arma secreta intactas. Se llevó la mano al bolsillo de la gabardina para asegurarse de que la cinta de vídeo seguía allí. Pero no encontró nada.

_«Oh, Dios mío»._ Horrorizada, se tocó el otro bolsillo. Nada.

A medida que el pánico se apoderaba de ella, dejó de oír los juramentos del taxista. Los semáforos y los transeúntes de mediodía se emborronaron más allá de las ventanillas. Bella concentró toda su atención en buscar la cinta entre los asientos del taxi, con la esperanza de que se le hubiera caído del bolsillo al entrar en el coche. Pero no hubo suerte. Había perdido su arma secreta.

* * *

_**jajajaja. parece que Bella pudo mantener su gabardina en su sitio...jejejeje. aunque su arma secreta ha desaparecido... no haré más comentarios porque es evidente quien tiene su arma secreta... solo esperen a ver su cara... jajajaja ;). un besote guapas y nos leemos mañana. **_

_**de nuevo grácias por sus RW, y sus fav. y alertas, de verdad son un encanto. muakis.**_


	3. Creo que deberíamos averiguarlo

**Creo que deberíamos averiguarlo**

.

Edward se quedó en la puerta después de que Bella se marchara del apartamento de Garrett. La había visto alejarse hacia el ascensor con sus zapatos de Barbie, con paso tan firme como si hubiera llevado unas zapatillas de correr. Detrás de él, la habitación le pareció de pronto excesivamente silenciosa, menos animada que antes.

Maldición.

Había permitido que la voz jadeante y las medias de Bella lo distrajeran del interrogatorio, algo que no le había pasado nunca en sus casi diez años en el departamento de policía de Nueva York. Pero se había cubierto las espaldas pidiéndole que acudiera a la comisaría al día siguiente, sabiendo que en aquel ambiente podría concentrarse en el caso y no en las piernas de Bella.

Pero, aun así, confiaba en que llevara pantalones. Su teléfono móvil sonó, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Edward se lo llevó al oído mientras recorría el apartamento de Gallagher una última vez.

-Cullen.

El hombre que había al otro lado de la línea no se molestó en saludar.

-Por la comisaría corre el rumor de que Bella Swan está mejor aún en persona que en fotografía.

Evidentemente, el compañero de Edward, Jasper Hall, ya había oído ciertos comentarios acerca del arresto de esa mañana.

-Eh, Hall. Si no fueras tan blandengue, podrías haberla visto con tus propios ojos.

-El doctor dice que dentro de unas horas ya no podré contagiárselo a nadie. ¿Quieres que vaya y repase las pruebas contigo?

Jasper llevaba tres años más que Edward en el cuerpo, pero ambos habían formado equipo muchas veces desde que Edward pertenecía al departamento. Formaban una buena pareja de policía bueno-policía malo, y sus estilos a la hora de investigar se complementaban el uno al otro.

Pero a Edward no le había importado estar solo ese día. Jasper le habría dado el día si lo hubiera visto mirar a Bella boquiabierto.

-Está todo controlado -Edward miró la colección de CDs de Garrett, buscando alguna prueba que hubiera pasado inadvertida en el registro de esa mañana. Quizá encontrara una evidencia definitiva: algún vínculo irrefutable entre Garrett y sus amigos los traficantes-. ¿Por qué no te ves unos cuantos capítulos más de _Starsky y Hutch, _a ver si aprendes algo?

-Lo único que estoy aprendiendo con _Starsky y Hutch _es que nos están estafando con el coche patrulla. Estoy pensando que tenemos que hablar con el inspector para que nos dé un coche más molón, uno que tenga un poquito más de potencia.

Al no encontrar nada en los CDs, Edward se acercó a la librería, otra zona que a menudo se dejaba de lado en los registros. Le pareció extraño que entre los libros no hubiera ni uno solo dedicado a la moda o a los tejidos.

-Pero si tú te echas a temblar en cuanto vamos a más de cincuenta. Mi abuelo siempre decía _«no muerdas más de lo que puedes masticar»._

-Ahora que lo dices, Edward, tu abuelo debió de hablar como un sabio desde el momento que tú naciste. ¿Te has inventado a ese antepasado para poder soltar toda esa sarta de refranes y cuentecillos de vieja?

-Mi abuelo te daría una patada en tu lindo trasero de urbanita si te oyera insinuar que es una vieja - sonrió al pensarlo. Su abuelo siempre había mirado con profundo recelo la ciudad de Nueva York, pero había aplaudido la decisión de Edward de hacerse policía en la Gran Manzana, pues estaba convencido de que no había otra ciudad en el mundo tan necesitada de un ás, -¿No te alivia que gracias a él yo siempre tenga algo que decir?

Jasper lanzó un gruñido.

-Ahora ya sé a quién culpar de eso. Llámame, si encuentras algo más por ahí, ¿me oyes? No quiero que eches a perder tu ascenso por no tenerme ahí para ayudarte.

-Vete a tomarte tus píldoras, viejo. Yo lo tengo todo controlado por aquí -Edward cerró el teléfono antes de que Jasper pudiera protestar.

Conseguiría ese ascenso a detective de primer grado sin la ayuda de su compañero. Jasper había sido ascendido el año anterior, y Edward esperaba la revisión de su contrato para fines del mes de mayo. En primavera, una vez hubiera limpiado el distrito de la moda con una buena tanda de arrestos, su expediente estaría listo para un ascenso.

_«Y de ese modo ascenderás hasta las estrellas»_. Otra perla de la sabiduría de su abuelo. Quizá un ascenso en el departamento de policía no era tan poético, pero Edward hacía lo que podía. Y su trabajo le encantaba.

Se acercó a los cojines del sofá, que a menudo eran una mina de trozos de notas o de algún documento inculpatorio de la clase que fuera. El sofá de Garrett desafortunadamente parecía beneficiarse con frecuencia de los cuidados de la asistenta.

Se acercó al sillón orejero que había al lado. Todavía quedaba en él un retazo del olor de Bella Swan: un olor fresco y sencillo que recordaba a la lluvia. Como una flor, en lugar de diez.

Bella era una conjunto de contradicciones. Su gabardina clásica y su fresca fragancia, su peinado de estrella de cine y sus medias rosas. Pero, por encima de todo, Bella seguía pareciéndole increíblemente atractiva.

Lástima que fuera una niña rica y que se mezclara con delincuentes. Por muy bien que oliera, Bella Swan ocupaba un lugar en su lista de _«prohibido el paso»._

Podría pasarse horas haciendo recuento de los encantos de la señorita Swan, pero tenía trabajo que hacer. Le ordenó a su nariz que ignorara el olor a fresia mientras alzaba el cojín de cuero gris. Una caja negra, rectangular, cayó al suelo.

-¿Qué demonios es...?

¿Cómo era posible que el equipo de la policía judicial no hubiera visto aquello? Edward se puso un par de guantes de látex y se agachó para recogerlo.

Al abrir la caja, se confirmaron sus sospechas de que dentro había una cinta de vídeo. Sobre ella había pegada una etiqueta en la que ponía a lápiz: Privado.

Edward guardó la prueba en una bolsa de plástico y observó la letra de la pegatina. Él no era un experto en grafología, pero notaba cierta resolución en el trazo de las líneas, como si quien la había escrito quisiera de verdad advertir que aquello era, en efecto, «_privado_».

La excitación que siempre le producía la resolución de un delito se avivó dentro de él: el mismo ansia, de justicia que lo había impulsado durante sus cuatro años en la universidad y durante los casi diez que llevaba en el cuerpo. Estaba deseando visionar la cinta esa noche, en la comisaría.

Tardó menos de una hora en hacer un último registro al apartamento y en hablar con el portero del edificio acerca de las idas y venidas de Garrett. Tomó unas cuantas notas más y luego se dirigió al vestíbulo, con la esperanza de estar de vuelta en comisaría antes de que las calles se llenaran de tráfico.

Estaba mirando bajo las macetas de las palmeras que había junto al ascensor cuando el repicar de unos zapatos de tacón de aguja llamó su atención. Bella Swan había vuelto.

Y también la excitación que sentía Edward al verla. Esa mañana, había confiado en que su estado de excitación fuera un simple capricho pasajero, pero la reacción física inmediata que experimentó al verla lo convenció de que, en efecto, al deseaba.

Edward aprovechó que ella estaba distraída para observarla. Estaba claro que había ido a casa, a cambiarse. Ahora llevaba la gabardina abierta, dejando al descubierto un jersey de cuello vuelto negro que a Edward le pareció de cachemira. Unos pantalones de lana grises cubrían hasta el último centímetro de sus bellas piernas, y unas botas de cuero, también negras de tacón tan alto como los zapatos de Barbie, enfundaban sus pies. Su pelo castaño claro seguía recogido en un elegante moño sobre la nuca, aunque ahora algunos mechones sueltos le caían sobre la cara. Colgado de su brazo oscilaba al ritmo de sus rápidos pasos un pequeño bolso de cuero negro.

Ahora parecía una ejecutiva del mundo de la moda llena de confianza en sí misma, mientras que esa mañana le había parecido tímida y nerviosa. Todo lo cual le hacía preguntarse de qué demonios iba.

Edward intentó anteponer su sentido del deber como oficial de policía a sus deseos de probar aun que fuera solo un poco el sabor de la tersa piel de Bella, y se acercó a ella.

-¿Bella?

Ella se detuvo y apartando los ojos de los ascensores, lo miró fijamente. El bolsito que llevaba osciló como un péndulo un instante y luego se detuvo.

Al ver mejor su cara, Edward pensó que no se sentía tan segura de sí misma como su porte aparentaba. Pequeñas arrugas de preocupación fruncían su frente y tensaban sus labios carnosos.

Bella pareció tomarse un minuto para recomponerse. Estaba claro que no esperaba encontrárselo allí.

-Detective...

Edward consiguió lanzarle su sonrisa deslumbrante, su fachada de poli bueno.

-Llámame Edward.

La sonrisa con que Bella respondió le pareció forzada: un esfuerzo para dejar al descubierto sus dientes, más que un gesto para iluminar su delicado rostro.

Maldición. Edward no deseaba descubrir que Bella estaba implicada en las actividades criminales de su novio. Pero ¿por qué tenía una expresión tan culpable?

-Sí, claro. Edward.

Al ver que no le explicaba por qué estaba allí, Edward preguntó:

-¿Vuelve a la escena del crimen?

.

.

Bella luchó por formular una respuesta. No esperaba encontrarse con él allí una hora después del interrogatorio. Había ido con la esperanza de convencer al portero o a la señora de la limpieza de que la dejaran entrar en el apartamento de Garrett.

-Créeme, no tenía ganas de regresar a este edificio.

Eso era cierto. La infidelidad de Garrett, le recordaba su incapacidad para mantener una auténtica relación con un hombre. Había perdido quince quilos y se había pasado dos años estrujándose el cerebro para conseguir estar tan atractiva como uno de sus escaparates. Había alimentado la esperanza de que su arma secreta la ayudaría de algún modo a encauzar su vida amorosa antes de que el otoño empezara de nuevo, y con el, el torbellino de los desfiles de moda. Pero había perdido la cinta antes incluso de tener ocasión de probar su eficacia.

Al ver que Edward se limitaba a esperar, sonriendo amablemente mientras le bloqueaba el paso con sus anchas espaldas y su metro ochenta y cinco de altura, Bella le dijo:

-Creo que me he dejado una cosa en el apartamento de Garrett, esta mañana.

Decirle aquello no entrañaba peligro, ¿no? Edward frunció el ceño.

-Yo volví a entrar cuando te marchaste, y no vi ninguna cartera, ni llaves, ni nada por el estilo. No hay nada.

¿Debía decirle que no se trataba de una cartera? Tal vez había encontrado la cinta y había pensado que era de Garrett.

No. Una niña de colegio de monjas no podría engañar a un poli, y quizá se viera obligada a tener que mentirle. Tal vez la cinta se le había caído en la calle. Ojalá un taxi le hubiera pasado por encima.

Y, si un desconocido se la encontraba en la calle, al menos no sabría quién era. El anonimato tenía que tener alguna virtud.

-Ah, bueno, entonces creo que miraré por los ascensores y por los pasillos -esperó a que Edward se apartara de su camino, pero las estrellitas fluorescentes de su corbata y su pelo de desordenado permanecieron inamovibles en medio de su campo visual.

-Le echaré una mano. ¿Qué dice que ha perdido?

Finalmente, Edward se apartó de su camino, pero su cuerpo ensombreció el de ella por un costado. Al sentirlo tan cerca, Bella notó que sus nervios se crispaban y que su piel se erizaba. Al parecer, la atracción que había sentido esa mañana hacia Edward no se debía a la lencería indecente, ni a los zapatos de color chicle que llevaba. Se había envuelto en cachemira y cuero después de pasar seis horas apenas cubierta con encaje, y, a pesar del grosor de sus ropas, podía sentir el calor que irradiaba el cuerpo del detective Cullen.

-Hmm... mi agenda -mintió, pese a sí misma. Ya le costaba bastante trabajo hilvanar alguna frase delante de aquel hombre; cuanto más, ocultarle lo de su arma secreta-. Pero, de todos modos, no importa.

Él le lanzó una mirada de reproche, una mirada que, esa mañana, durante el interrogatorio, habría hecho que Bella se mordiera las uñas. Pero ahora iba completamente vestida y no se sentía tan intimidada por aquel hombre. Solo se sentía... excitada.

-Debe de ser importante, si se ha tomado la molestia de venir hasta aquí.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, relajándose un poco al pensar que, por lo que parecía, Edward no había descubierto la cinta de vídeo. Seguramente se le había caído en la calle al montarse en el taxi.

-No es tan importante. Puede que, en realidad, necesitara visitar la escena del crimen para, digamos, procesar lo que me ha pasado hoy.

Edward la observó detenidamente, pasándose la mano por su pelo, cada vez más desordenado y sexy.

-Menudo cerdo, ¿eh? -dijo finalmente, como si de repente hubiera decidido que podía hablar con ella de hombre a mujer, sin tener que mantenerse todo el tiempo en su papel de detective. Metió las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones.

Bella sonrió al pensar que al fin el hombre que se ocultaba tras la fachada del policía había salido a la luz. Sentía curiosidad por Edward, o mejor dicho, atracción, desde que lo había visto por primera vez.

-No se burle. Menos mal que lo averigüé antes de que llegáramos a algo más -se puso muy colorada al oírse decir aquello-. O sea, antes de que habláramos seriamente de boda.

-¿De verdad pensaba casarse con ese tipo? -Edward bajó la voz cuando una pareja de ancianos con tres perrillos falderos pasó a su lado de camino al ascensor.

Después de lo que había visto esa mañana, ni ella misma podía creer que hubiera pensado en ello. ¿Cómo había podido estar tan ciega respecto a Garrett? Había estado tan enfrascada en el lanzamiento de su primera colección, tan obsesionada por triunfar profesionalmente, que no había prestado mucha atención a sus relaciones personales.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

-Parecía que teníamos muchas cosas en común: nuestros negocios, nuestro círculo social... Edward se echó a reír. Sus ojos se ensombrecieron y su mirada se hizo más aguda.

-Para casarse solo se necesita una cosa en común, Bella, y no es ninguna de esas.

Intrigada, ella se acercó un poco más. ¿Era el hombre o sus palabras lo que la atraían hacia él?

-¿Y qué es?

Antes de que Edward pudiera responder, un grupo de colegiales apareció por la puerta del edificio. Edward la agarró de la mano y la apartó del flujo de tráfico hacia el ascensor. Observó un momento el fondo del vestíbulo y, pareciéndole aceptable, tiró de ella hacia un tranquilo rincón, junto a una antigua máquina de golosinas.

-Lo único que se necesita es química. Pensaba que todo el mundo lo sabía.

Bella se preguntó si se daba cuenta de que aún no le había soltado la mano. El calor de su palma le calentaba los dedos. ¿Era una caricia inocente?

No, al menos por parte de quien la recibía. Bella se sintió al instante sofocada por aquel pequeño gesto de intimidad y por la cercanía de su amplio pecho, un efecto que solo le producía aquel hombre en concreto.

-No sé... -si la disparatada afirmación de Edward sobre la química era cierta, Bella tenía más razones para casarse con un extraño como el detective Cullen que con Garrett - Creo que una relación tiene que basarse en algo más que eso.

Edward sacudió la cabeza, sin dejar de mirarla con sus ojos verdes.

-Pues yo no. Cuando encuentre esa química, no pienso perder el tiempo comparando intereses, preferencias políticas o signos astrológicos. Simplemente, me tiraré de cabeza.

¿Eran cosas de su imaginación, o Edward parecía tan turbado como ella por la atracción que había surgido entre ellos?

-¿De veras?

Bella deseó ser tan atrevida como él. Toda su vida la habían protegido en exceso. Solo en los últimos años había osado desafiar a su padre creando sus propios diseños y buscando una relación íntima con un hombre. Aunque lo primero le había reportado un éxito maravilloso, lo segundo la había hecho sentirse un tanto escarmentada. Sin embargo, no podía sofocar el ansia de aventura que se había apoderado de ella nada más ponerse el corsé, esa misma mañana.

Un ansia que la presencia de Edward alimentaba y hacía bullir al mismo tiempo.

-¿Y si eliges a la persona equivocada? -preguntó.

Edward le acarició el centro de la palma con el pulgar y apretó el hueco de su mano, un gesto que tuvo turbadoras repercusiones en el resto de su cuerpo.

-No sería la primera vez.

Al ver la pétrea expresión que cruzó su cara, Bella pensó que la idea de cometer un gran error no le hacía ninguna gracia.

Sin embargo, Edward no se apartó, no retrocedió ni un paso. De hecho, parecía estar cada vez más cerca. ¿Era él quien se acercaba, o era ella? Atrapada por su actitud _de «vive __el __momento»,_ Bella se permitió quedar hipnotizada por sus ojos.

-Yo no sé si sería capaz de asumir un riesgo así -musitó, más para sí misma que para él.

Su sangre palpitaba al ritmo de su corazón en la palma de la mano, allí donde Edward la estaba acariciando. Aquel ritmo los unía de algún modo, los conectaba en un sentido elemental.

-Creo que deberíamos averiguarlo -susurró él, tan cerca de ella que Bella era incapaz de pensar en otra cosa.

Ella fijó los ojos en su boca, que parecía estar a punto de pegarse a la suya. Un segundo antes, cerró los ojos, emocionada.

No se molestó en resistirse. Sus labios parecieron abrirse con voluntad propia, recibiendo con entusiasmo las cálidas caricias de la lengua y la presión de la boca de Edward.

El zumbido eléctrico de la máquina de golosinas se desvaneció, junto con el ruido de los pasos de la gente al otro lado de los ascensores. Aquel apartado rincón se cerró en torno a ellos, incendiándose con el calor que generaban sus cuerpos.

Edward la puso las manos sobre la cintura y después las deslizó hacia arriba por su espalda, acercándola al sólido muro de su pecho.

Esa mañana, el forro de seda de su gabardina había acariciado de forma enervante la piel de Bella, cuando Edward estaba a solo unos pasos de su cuerpo casi desnudo. Pero aquella sensación palidecía comparada con la caricia de la cachemira ahora que el cuerpo de Edward se apretaba con insistencia contra el suyo.

.

.

Edward aspiraba el fresco perfume de Bella. Estaba tan excitado que apenas podía pensar. El latido de su propia sangre le atronaba los oídos, dejándolo sordo para todo lo que no fueran los agitados suspiros con los que Bella respondía al movimiento de sus manos arriba y abajo de sus caderas.

Había estado buscando una excusa para besarla, pensando que, si podía saborear su boca solo una vez, lograría satisfacer su curiosidad y quitársela de la cabeza: Pero ahora sabía que aquel beso lo obsesionaría siempre, hasta que pudiera besarla otra vez. Y mucho más.

El bolsito de cuero de Bella cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo. Aquel ruido distrajo a Edward un momento justo cuando empezaba a apretar las caderas de Bella contra las suyas. A plena luz del día. En el vestíbulo de un edificio de apartamentos. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?

-Bella... -se quedó muy quieto, sin poder apartar las manos de ella. Sabía que aquello estaba mal. Ella era una princesa de la alta sociedad neo yorquina. Y él era un sapo insignificante en una pequeña charca, que además, no tenía ningún deseo de entrar en el mundo de oro al que pertenecía Bella. Sobre todo, sabiendo que podía convertirse en sospechosa del caso que estaba investigando.

Aun así, se sintió halagado en su ego mientras contemplaba cómo ella volvía lentamente a la realidad. Sus labios entreabiertos, sus mejillas todavía encendidas, y su pelo, con mechones colgando de su moño medio deshecho. Edward la vio mentalmente en su cama, imaginando que le hacía el amor con algo más que la boca.

-Bella... -dijo ásperamente, con la voz cargada de frustración.

Ella abrió los ojos de golpe y se puso aún más colorada.

-Lo siento -murmuró Bella mecánicamente mientras se agachaba algo torpe, para recoger el bolso del suelo.

Maldición.

Edward se apartó un poco, quitando las manos de su cuerpo, por miedo a volver a besarla como acto de disculpa.

-No lo sientas -la ayudó a levantarse suavemente. No quería dejarla marchar aún, con aquel aspecto tan extraviado-. Besas como un ángel.

O como la vampiresa de una fantasía adolescente.

Aunque Bella Swan parecía ser la clase de mujer que prefería verse comparada más bien con un ángel.

Ella se ajustó la correa del bolso sobre el hombro le lanzó una sonrisa vacilante.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

Edward dejó escapar un leve bufido. Pero ¿de verdad era tan inocente? Tal vez Garrett Gallagher se había buscado una amante porque su novia, la hija del gángster, le estaba vedada hasta la noche de bodas. Parecía una idea lógica, teniendo en cuenta que, esa mañana, Bella había entrado en el edificio de apartamentos de Garrett, en vez de salir de él. Daba igual que seguramente llevara una minifalda cortísima y medias de seda bajo aquella gabardina tan clásica. Bella poseía un aire de modestia, un anticuado sentido del pudor y de la dignidad que proyectaba en todo lo que la rodeaba, desde su peinado de estrella de cine de los años cincuenta, a su perfecta compostura.

Él le apretó la mano y asintió.

-Sí, en serio. Pero no quería... dejarme llevar hasta este punto.

Ella le lanzó una sonrisa de alto voltaje, una sonrisa decididamente de vampiresa, y Edward volvió a pensar si no se estaría equivocando respecto a ella.

-A mí no me oirás quejarme.

Habría sido tan fácil besarla otra vez... A ella, obviamente, no le habría importado. Edward tenía tantas ganas de tocarla que le dolían los músculos del esfuerzo que hacía para contenerse. Pero procuraba pensar en las consecuencias.

A pesar de lo que había dicho sobre la química y lo de tirarse de cabeza, Edward tendría que pensár selodos veces antes de liarse con Bella Swan. ¿Acaso sería sensato que un detective de Nueva York perdiera la cabeza por la niña mimada de un presunto gángster? Por una niña mimada que le había mentido claramente al decirle que había regresado al edificio de Garrett en busca de su agenda.

Tal vez Bella solo intentaba tomarse la revancha después de sorprender a su novio con su amante esa mañana. Sin duda, su beso apasionado se debía a eso más que a otra cosa.

Edward señaló con la cabeza hacia el vestíbulo. -Tengo que volver a la comisaría para revisar las pruebas que hemos recogido hoy. ¿Quieres que te lleve al centro? -le preguntó, aunque sabía que debía evitar pasar mucho tiempo con ella. Su abuelo le daría una patada en el trasero si dejaba plantada a una mujer.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y unos cuantos mechones más escaparon de su moño. A Edward le dieron ganas de quitarle las horquillas y ver cómo caía aquella melena color chocolate sobre sus hombros.

-Tengo que volver a la tienda de mi padre, a decorar un escaparate. ¿Sigues queriendo que me pase por la comisaría mañana?

-Te lo agradecería.

Al llegar a las puertas del vestíbulo, Edward abrió una de las hojas para dejarla pasar, recordando cómo se habían conocido esa mañana. La mirada sensual que ella le lanzó lo convenció de que estaban pensando lo mismo.

-Nos veremos a las once, entonces.

Bella se alejó taconeando calle abajo. Su gabardina ondulaba, diciéndole adiós, moviéndose al ritmo de sus firmes pasos. Tenía una forma de andar que hacía que la gente volviera la cabeza a su paso, que el tráfico se detuviera y que Edward se olvidara de todo a su alrededor. Cuando por fin Bella dobló la esquina de la calle Veintiocho, perdiéndose de vista, se dio cuenta de que había estado sosteniendo la puerta abierta para que entraran al menos cinco personas.

Pero cuando realmente comprendió que no conseguiría quitársela de la cabeza, fue cuando, al regresar a la comisaría, pasó revista a las pruebas del caso contra Garrett. Los besos de Bella habían sido calientes como los de una sirena, pero su reacción posterior evidenciaba una inocencia que le advertía de la necesidad de actuar con cautela. El padre de Bella Swan, aquel mafioso, no lo asustaba lo más mínimo, pero los valores anticuados y el conservadurismo lo impresionaban hasta cierto punto.

Procedería muy despacio con Bella a partir del día siguiente, cuando se pasara por la comisaría, a las once.

Hasta entonces, tenía que pensar en el caso y revisar las pruebas que había encontrado el equipo de investigación esa mañana.

Comenzaría averiguando qué contenía aquella cinta de vídeo.

* * *

**_parece que si que hay quimica, eh¿? jejejeje, bueno el prox. cap. es el esperado por todas... se titula "El Video", es evidente no¿? jejejeje, siento hacerlas esperar pero no se lo pierdan ver a Edward paralizado y babeando no tiene precio, jejejeje._**

**_un besote bien grande y un agradecimiento especial a las que, aunque no pueda contestar pq no estan registradas, siempre me dejan su comentario y no solo en esta historia sino en todas MUAKIS, mis niñas :. besazos para todas._****_nos leemos mañana guapas!, no se muerdan las uñas que es malo, jejejeje.  
_**


	4. El Video

**El video**

.

.

Bella luchaba con la cerradura frente a la puerta de su apartamento. Su padre, que siempre se empeñaba en protegerla, había insistido en que instalara tres cerrojos diferentes en la puerta del piso que le servía al mismo tiempo de casa y de taller. Normalmente, a Bella no le importaba tardar un rato en abrir aquellos tres cerrojos, pero con el beso de Edward Cullen zumbando en sus venas, el llavero se le cayó de las manos dos veces antes de que la puerta se abriera desde dentro.

Su mejor amiga, Alice Brandon, estaba en la puerta, con su caniche castaño a los pies. Alice tenía su propio apartamento, pero se pasaba por el de Bella lo suficiente como para tener un armario del pasillo lleno de ropa suya. Sin duda, había ido a casa de Bella para que esta le contara qué efecto había surtido el arma secreta en Garrett. Con las piernas enfundadas en unas botas de cuero que le llegaban a la altura del muslo, una falda estampada de piel de serpiente, y un amplio jersey de angora negro, la pequeña morenita poseía un estilo descarado que a menudo enmascaraba el hecho de que era una de las editoras de moda más reputadas de Nueva York.

Ignorando los saltos y gemidos de su perrito, Alice frunció el ceño.

-A Jacob le va a dar un ataque de nervios con tanto ruido, querida -cogió a Bella del brazo con sus manos de impecable manicura y la obligó a entrar en el piso-. Vamos, entra. Tienes pinta de necesitar una copa.

Bella asintió, aturdida. No sabía si se alegraba de ver a Alice o no. Durante el breve trayecto hasta su casa, se había convencido a sí misma de que lo mejor sería meterse en la cama y olvidarse de aquel día... y de aquel beso.

-Quiero agua -murmuró al ver que Alice se dirigía a la pequeña cocina, taconeando sobre el suelo de tarima mientras las pezuñas de Jacob resonaban a su lado.

Alice era la mejor amiga de Bella desde que compartieron habitación en el internado. Compartían el interés por la moda desde la época en que Bella había diseñado, para la muñeca Barbie de Alice, un pichi corto de licra a juego con una cinta para el pelo, en segundo curso.

Mientras Bella se dejaba caer en su sofá de cuero, Alice regresó con una taza de té caliente y dos galletas de jengibre en un plato. A pesar de que solo pasaba allí algunos ratos, Alice conocía mucho mejor la cocina del apartamento que la propia Bella.

-Cómete una galleta. Te sentirás mejor. No sabía qué hacer mientras te esperaba, así que me puse a hacer galletas.

Fantástico. Justo lo ideal para añadir quilos a las caderas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Además su amiga había ignorado completamente su deseo de beber agua. Bueno, el té sabía mejor, de todos modos, y calmó sus nervios un poquito. Se sintió reconfortada. Hasta que cerró los ojos y vio de nuevo los de Edward, increíblemente verdes, grabados en sus párpados.

La taza y el platillo le temblaron en las manos. Apartando un muestrario de telas con el que había estado trabajando el día anterior, Bella dejó la taza sobre el enorme baúl que le servía de mesa.

-Gracias.

Alice se sentó en una alta silla de director de cine, frente a ella, y Jacob se enroscó a sus pies.

-Me estoy muriendo de curiosidad. ¿Qué tal te fue? -miró a Bella de arriba abajo-. Y, por favor, dime que no fuiste forrada con toda esa lana a seducir a un hombre. ¿Verdad?

Bella soltó un bufido. -Desde luego que no.

Alice saltó de la silla y se dejó caer en el sofá, junto a Bella. Su pelo corto negro como la noche y apuntando a todos lados ni se movió. Jacob corría en círculos, percibiendo la excitación que flotaba en el aire.

-Funcionó, ¿verdad? Ya me parecía que estabas distinta. Los ojos te hacen chiribitas, o algo así.

Bella dejó escapar otro gruñido al pensar en el dibujo fluorescente de la corbata de Edward Cullen.

-No me hacen chiribitas, de eso nada. Y, por suerte, el plan me estalló en la cara.

Le contó brevemente a su amiga el espantoso día que había pasado desde el momento en que entró en el edificio de apartamentos de Garrett junto con un poli, hasta que se dio cuenta de que su arma secreta había desaparecido. Sin embargo, evitó mencionar el beso de Edward. La experiencia seguía siendo demasiado nueva, demasiado fresca como para que sintiera ganas de contarla.

-Así que ¿Garrett ha resultado ser un mentiroso y un delincuente, y tú has perdido una cinta de vídeo con la que te pondrían chantajear, y todo en el mismo día? -Alice frunció el ceño-. Pero, entonces, ¿por qué tienes esa mirada soñadora que veo en tus ojos, querida? -Bella buscó qué decirle, sabiendo que parecía un pez boqueando sin emitir ningún sonido-. El poli estaba bueno, ¿a que sí? -Alice le lanzó una sonrisa triunfal, cruzando los brazos sobre el jersey- A que se quedó seco de tanto babear si te habías puesto algo sexy para seducir a Garrett. ¿Le enseñaste el liguero?

-Claro que no -Bella suspiró, dándose cuenta de que a Alice no podía ocultarle nada-. Llevaba solo la gabardina encima de la lencería que me puse para el vídeo, pero no le enseñé nada al detective.

-Venga, Bella. A un poli de Nueva York no hay quien le dé gato por liebre. Apuesto a que sabía exactamente lo que llevabas debajo de la gabardina y que lo pusiste a cien.

-¡Yo no lo puse a cien!

Alice se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando los codos sobre las rodillas.

-Por favor, pero si todos los hombres se ponen a cien contigo hasta que averiguan quién es tu padre -señaló a Bella con una larguísima uña-. Pero eso es lo mejor del poli: ningún detective que se merezca su placa huiría de la hija de Charlie Swan solo por culpa de unos cuantos contactos con la mafia.

-Alice... -le advirtió Bella.

Alice sabía mejor que nadie cuánto la preocupaban a Bella los contactos de su padre con el hampa. Bella se había prometido a sí misma hablar con su padre sobre el asunto antes de que, en otoño, comenzara de nuevo la temporada de desfiles. Pero la idea de mantener una conversación seria con su padre hacía que el estómago se le encogiera, ya que poseía la capacidad de concentración de un niño de seis años y un nulo interés por cualquier cosa que no tuviera que ver con el estilo o la moda.

-De acuerdo, supuestos contactos con la mafia. Puede que ese tipo sea tu billete hacia la aventura. Y por lo que cuentas parece mucho más divertido que ese relamido de Garrett.

-Edward no puede parecerte nada, porque no te he contado nada sobre él -siseó Bella antes de morder una galleta.

-Ah, pero ya sabes que yo siempre acierto -Alice le robó la otra galleta y le dio un mordisco antes de reparar en lo que había dicho Bella-. ¿Edward? ¿Has dicho que se llama Edward? -Bella sonrió. Alice lanzó un suspiro-. Tiene nombre de esos cursis nobles ingleses. Me pregunto de dónde demonios habrá sacado un nombre como «_Edward_».

-Créeme, si lo vieras no se te ocurriría pensar que es cursi.

Con solo pensar en Edward Cullen, Bella sintió un escalofrío de placer. A ella nunca la habían besado como la había besado Edward. Los pocos en cuentros eróticos que había tenido en su vida no habían encendido en ella ni la mitad del deseo que el simple roce de los labios de Edward.

-Así que ¿no te preocupa que encuentre la cinta de vídeo si registra la casa de Garrett? -Alice le dio el último trozo de galleta a Jacob, que siguió relamiéndose mucho tiempo después de haberlo devorado.

Bella sintió un cosquilleo de miedo.

-La verdad es que no mucho. Quiero decir que recuerdo que la noté en el bolsillo cuando estaba sentada en el apartamento, y que luego vi que la había perdido al montarme en el taxi. Así que estoy casi segura de que la perdí entre el piso de Garrett y el taxi.

Alice asintió, aunque no parecía muy convencida. El cosquilleo de miedo de Bella se convirtió en una dolorosa punzada de terror.

-Bueno, y si por casualidad encontrara la cinta -continuó Alice-, ¿qué vería? Quiero decir que ¿cómo es de escandalosa esa arma secreta tuya?

-No es que sea muy escandalosa. Más bien es un poco vergonzosa. No soy precisamente una bailarina de danzas exóticas.

Bella se estremeció al pensar que tal vez Edward la viera pavonearse casi desnuda en una cinta de vídeo, utilizando sus limitados encantos femeninos para excitar a quienquiera que viera la cinta. Pero Edward le había dicho que no había encontrado nada en el apartamento después de que ella se marchara. ¿No?

-Cuéntamelo -Alice se inclinó un poco más hacia ella-. Me muero de ganas de conocer tus aventuras en el mundo del striptease. Bella hizo girar los ojos.

-Fue completamente patético. No sé siquiera si me habría atrevido a enseñársela a Garrett. La cinta era más bien el Plan B, por si acaso la visión de la lencería en la vida real no funcionaba.

Una sonrisa traviesa se deslizó sobre los labios de Alice.

-¿Te lo quitaste todo delante de la cámara? Bella le lanzó a su amiga una mirada de reproche y se distanció de aquella escandalosa conversación escondiéndose detrás de su taza de té.

-Aún no he caído tan bajo. No tenía intención de quitarme las bragas, pero creo que acabé enseñando un poco más de... escote del que quería. Y tenía el mismo garbo que una bailarina de preescolar. Alice sacudió la cabeza, asombrada.

-Estoy admirada, Bella. Aunque has demos tradoser muy atrevida al lanzar tu propio negocio o crear tus colecciones de moda, nunca pensé que serías capaz de poner en práctica ese plan del striptease.

-Cuando una está desesperada, recurre a soluciones desesperadas -encogiéndose de hombros, Bella se hundió un poco más en los cojines de cuero del sofá, al tiempo que se sentía reconfortada porque Alice le hubiera recordado su reciente éxito profesional-.Y ahora estoy más desesperada que nunca, porque mi primer y único novio de esta década está entre rejas.

-En cambio, ha entrado en escena ese detective tan guapo -le recordó Alice-. Quizá deberías poner tus miras en alguien que se encuentre del lado de la ley.

Bella sonrió.

-Me parece que voy a abandonar mis intentos de seducción, muchas gracias. Está claro que tengo un ojo pésimo en lo que se refiere a los hombres. Y no tengo ganas de ir a caer de la sartén al fuego. Alice masculló algo acerca de la suerte que tenía alguna gente por encontrar a alguien que encendiera su fuego, pero Bella prefirió ignorar su comentario. Iba a costarle un gran esfuerzo mantener la compostura cuando al día siguiente se encontrara con Edward, pero estaba decidida a olvidarse de la atracción que sentía por él.

Creía firmemente que no podía confiar en su juicio acerca de los hombres. Su carrera no dejaba lugar a dudas. Al día siguiente, encontraría un modo de alejarse de Edward Cullen y de sus seductores ojos verdes, por más que protestaran sus hormonas.

Estaba decidida a pasar la página de aquel embarazoso capítulo de su vida, a olvidarse de que alguna vez había hecho aquel espantoso striptease y a concentrar toda su atención en sus creaciones para la colección de invierno.

¿Y si de vez en cuando su existencia le parecía un poco aburrida, un poco sosa? Entonces, se acordaría de aquel horrible día y se aseguraría de no volver a sentir ningún impulso aventurero.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Edward llegó tarde a la comisaría. Se había pasado la mitad de la noche siguiendo una pista relacionada con un caso de tráfico de drogas, vigilando a dos sospechosos a través de las calles y de los túneles del metro, solo para acabar con las manos vacías. Tenía la sensación de que el caso estaba de alguna forma relacionado con el arresto de Garrett Gallagher, de que tal vez algunos de sus cómplices se estaban poniendo nerviosos porque la policía estuviera efectuando detenciones en el distrito de la moda, pero aún no podía probar nada. Aún.

Aquella noche malograda le había dado más ganas que nunca de volver a revisar las pruebas recogidas en el apartamento de Garrett. Necesitaba repasarlo todo antes de que Bella Swan apareciera con sus larguísimas piernas y aquel cuerpo que parecía hecho expresamente para distraer su atención. El recuerdo del beso que se habían dado lo había mantenido en vela hasta mucho después de que sus sospechosos se evaporaran.

Se sirvió una taza del espeso brebaje negro que la cafetera eléctrica de la comisaría hacía pasar por café solo. ¿Cómo era posible que, llegara a la hora que llegara por la mañana, el café siempre supiera a hollín líquido?

Al llegar a su mesa, vio que su compañero ya estaba frente al teclado del ordenador, con una caja de pañuelos de papel a su lado. Los pañuelos rosas contrastaban vivamente con la pinta de tipo duro de Jasper y con sus ropas oscuras y monocromáticas. Jasper saludó a Edward con la taza, sin mirarlo.

-Anoche perdiste la pista, colega -la voz ronca de Jasper lo hacía parecer el Padrino.

Edward soltó un juramento que en la comisaría no era más que lengua de andar por casa.

-Si hubieras venido conmigo, con lo lento que eres, nunca habría conseguido seguirlos hasta donde lo hice. ¿Es culpa mía que se montaran en un tren justo cuando yo doblaba la esquina de la calla Veintitrés?

-No puedo pedirte que corras tanto como el expreso de la Octava Avenida -Jasper sacó una hoja de papel de la impresora y la agitó en el aire, sonriendo como un niño con su primera autógrafo-. Pero apuesto a que no sabías que la madre de Garrett vive en Rockaway. Creo que esos tipos a los que seguiste anoche eran hombres de Garrett, gente de su mismo barrio. Seguramente volvían a Rockaway con el rabo entre las piernas.

Edward frunció el ceño.

-¿Con que ahora tienes una corazonada, eh? Jasper se puso la chaqueta y soltó un bufido.

-Creo que tu abuelo te había enseñado a dejarte guiar por tu instinto.

-También solía decir: "_no dejes ninguna piedra sin levantar_" -dijo Edward.

-El rey de los refranes ataca de nuevo -retrocedio hacia la puerta y señaló una caja que había sobre el escritorio de Edward-. Ya he firmado el parte de las pruebas que encontraron en el apartamento de Garrett. Está todo en esa caja.

Edward lo saludó con los pulgares en alto y se acercó a la caja. Su instinto le decía qué debía revisar primero.

La cinta de vídeo.

Aquella etiqueta en la que decía Privado había despertado su curiosidad. Además, sentarse en la sala de vídeo a tomar notas sería una forma fácil de pasar el rato mientras esperaba a que la cafeína hiciera su efecto. Tomó la cinta y otra taza de aquel elixir de brea y se dirigió al cuarto de visionado. Cerró la puerta tras él para dejar de oír el bullicio que reinaba en la comisaría, compuesto de teléfonos que sonaban sin parar, detenidos que discutían con los agentes, ciudadanos aterrorizados que daban parte del robo de sus bolsos, de sus motocicletas o de la desaparición de sus seres queridos, a los funcionarios administrativos.

Pero en la sala de vídeo reinaba una relativa calma. La habitación estaba dispuesta como un pequeño cuarto de estar, con dos sillones muy usados y una mesa baja. Libros, mapas y otros materiales de referencia se alineaban en sus paredes, aunque desde la explosión de Internet apenas se usaba.

Edward dio un sorbo de café y metió la cinta en el vídeo. Notó que ya estaba rebobinada. Se sentó en uno de los sofás y acercó la mesa baja con el pie. Cambiando la taza de café por un cuaderno amarillo y miró la pantalla.

Y la primera imagen que vio lo convenció de que esa noche no había dormido lo suficiente. Había que estar soñando para ver a la refinada Bella Swan deslizándose por la pantalla de la televisión con un vestido negro sin tirantes, que, abierto a un lado dejaba entrever turbadores trozos de piel y... ¿Eso era un liguero?

Edward dejó el cuaderno y buscó apresuradamente el mando a distancia. Apretó el botón de stop. Sus fantasías de la noche anterior se habían transformado en una imagen estática y precisa.

Aquello no podía estar sucediendo. Sus sueños coincidían con excesiva perfección como para ser cierto. Además, sabía por la reacción de Bella a su beso del día anterior, que era un chica más bien inocente y no precisamente muy versada en el arte de la seducción.

Así que era imposible que aquella mujer que le enseñaba sus ligueros rosas en una cinta de vídeo que había encontrado en casa de Garrett fuera Bella Swan.

Pero, pensándolo bien, Bella era la novia de Garrett.

Edward tomó un último sorbo de café para armarse de valor y luego apretó el botón de play.

Bella apareció en la pantalla, contoneándose seductoramente sobre una pequeña pasarela y mostrando a través del vestido abierto sus larguísimas piernas. Edward habría tomado lo que estaba viendo por un simple vídeo doméstico en el que Bella se preparaba para salir de fiesta, de no haber sido por la música de fondo. Daba la casualidad de que Bella se movía al ritmo de _The Stripper, _la clásica canción de Porter o de Gershwin o de alguien así.

Sintió una oleada de calor. Aquello no era un sueño. Bella Swan estaba empezando a hacer un striptease delante de sus mismísimos ojos. La boca se le quedó tan seca que ni todo el café de la comisaría habría podido aliviarle.

Lanzando una mirada subrepticia a la puerta, Edward saltó del sofá y giró la televisión hasta poner la pantalla de espaldas a la puerta, en previsión de que alguien entrara de pronto en el cuarto. Miró las persianas de la ventana y, por si acaso, las bajó del todo. Quizá estaba viendo algo que no estaba autorizado a ver, pero no estaba dispuesto a que nadie más le echara un vistazo.

Por un instante, mientras se acomodaba en el sofá, pensó en las implicaciones éticas de aquella situación. No podía negar que ver el vídeo de Bella era como invadir un poco su intimidad. Pero había conseguido la cinta en el transcurso de su investigación y necesitaba saber si contenía algo que incriminara a Garrett.

Tal vez, si fuera mejor persona, Edward debería pasar a toda velocidad el seductor striptease de Bella. Su dedo vaciló sobre el botón de adelantado, urgiéndolo a hacer lo correcto. Pero justo en ese momento, Bella le dio la espalda a la cámara y empezó a bajarse la cremallera del vestido.

La sangre comenzó a correr por las venas de Edward con un siseo audible. La temperatura de la habitación subió al menos diez grados. Edward dejó el mando a distancia sobre la mesa, olvidando resueltamente sus deseos de santidad al ver cómo aquella cremallera se deslizaba hacia el sur.

Centímetro a centímetro, la piel de Bella se fue revelando ante su mirada ávida. Sus ojos siguieron las evoluciones de los dedos enguantados de Bella mientras bajaba muy despacio la cremallera. Mentalmente, puso su mano sobre la de ella, su palma contra aquella espalda tersa. Casi podía sentir el leve roce del satén del vestido sobre sus nudillos, el calor del cuerpo de Bella bajo sus dedos. Finalmente, después de contener el aliento tanto como pudo, vio que su piel blanca daba paso a la seda brillante y al encaje de una especie de corsé de color fucsia que lo dejó completamente boquiabierto.

Mirar a Bella Swan hacía que cada centímetro de su cuerpo se pusiera en estado de alerta. Una tensión llena de inquietud se apoderó de él mientras, en la pantalla, Bella detenía un momento su turbador striptease. Su forma torpe de mirar a la cámara casi le hizo pensar que se le acababa de atascar la cremallera del vestido. Pero entonces, de repente, el vestido cedió bajo sus dedos y cayó al suelo formando un montoncillo de hermoso satén negro.

Era preciosa. No era flaca como un espárrago, como algunas de esas mujeres locas por la moda. No. Ella tenía suficientes curvas como para volver loco a un hombre.

Edward miró, hipnotizado, cada centímetro del cuerpo de Bella, desde sus pechos enfundados en encaje hasta el liguero, deteniéndose largamente en los lugares intermedios.

Las bragas iban a juego con el corsé: eran de seda y encaje, de un color rosa brillante. El liguero en marcaba la parte más intrigante de las bragas, haciéndolo preguntarse cómo sería tocar aquellos muslos desnudos, deslizar las manos por aquellas caderas, acariciar con los dedos la parte frontal de aquellas medias de seda rosa.

El recuerdo del beso que se habían dado eligió ese momento para atormentarlo. Al darse cuenta de que había besado a aquella mujer ardiente y no a una niña rica vestida con una remilgada gabardina, estuvo a punto de perder la razón.

Tenía las manos sudorosas y se las pasó por las perneras del pantalón. Intentó respirar hondo varias veces. ¿Acaso no podía soportarlo? A fin de cuentas, se estaba sacrificando por el bien del caso, ¿no era cierto? Sí, claro.

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, Edward se obligó a reparar en otros detalles del vídeo, aparte de en el atractivo irresistible de Bella Swan. Primero, se fijó en el escenario: un piso con grandes ventanales y suelo de tarima. Pero, contra su voluntad, sus ojos volvieron a posarse en las piernas de Bella, en aquellas medias rosas que no dejaban de atraer su atención y de distraerlo. Cerró los ojos y los abrió de nuevo, intentando tenazmente ver algo más que el espectacular cuerpo de Bella.

La única cosa relevante que se le ocurrió era que el vídeo no había sido grabado en casa de Garrett. Sin embargo, Garrett lo había visto.

La idea de que aquella cinta hubiese sido grabada para otro hombre y no para él fue como un jarro de agua fría que le devolvió en parte el dominio sobre sí mismo, sin duda, Bella se quedaría horrorizada si se enteraba de que Edward había visto su vídeo «_privado_». Aunque, de todos modos, eso no era precisamente lo que más lo preocupaba en ese momento. Por muy horrorizada que se mostrara, Edward le devolvería la cinta. Aunque tuviera que saltarse las normas para dársela, no dejaría aquel vídeo con el resto de las pruebas, arriesgándose a que alguien viera a Bella así.

Le devolvería aquella cinta turbadora a su dueña en cuanto la hubiera revisado completamente. Tenía que asegurarse de que no contenía nada incriminatorio antes de violar... mejor dicho, saltarse... el reglamento de policía.

Se removió en su asiento, intentando controlar su estado de excitación. Era un estado un tanto incómodo en horas de trabajo. Procuró no pensar en el trasero de Bella cuando esta recorrió de nuevo la pasarela tirando los guantes a ambos lados.

Sonrió al pensar en el hecho de que Bella se pusiera un vestido de noche y guantes para hacer un striptease. Era como una modelo de revista erótica de los años cincuenta. Le faltaba la sexualidad descarada de las strippers de hoy en día, pero, a su modo de ver, era diez veces más seductora.

Como si pusiera en cuestión lo que Edward acababa de pensar, Bella empezó a desatarse los la zos del corsé. Se anudó un cordoncillo alrededor del dedo hasta que se puso tensó y luego tiró. En cuanto el nudo se soltó, las cintas se aflojaron y el corsé se deslizó hacia abajo.

Edward abandonó toda pretensión de fijarse en otra cosa que no fuera Bella. Sus ojos buscaron un atisbo de sus pechos con la misma avidez con que un adolescente busca el atisbo de un pezón en una tienda de sujetadores. Y, esta vez, sus ojos encontraron lo que buscaban: la visión sin obstáculos de un seno redondo, voluptuoso, desnudo y visiblemente... excitado.

Cualquier sinvergüenza habría apretado el botón de pausa. Edward lo habría hecho de no haber oído el repiqueteo de unos zapatos de tacón de aguja en el pasillo.

Maldición.

Edward se levantó de un salto del sofá, recordando de pronto su cita con la estrella del vídeo «_privado_». Se acercó al aparato y sacó la cinta, pero no sin antes vislumbrar por última vez a una Bella Swan medio desnuda antes de que se apartara de la cámara. Tenía las mejillas encendidas, los brazos cuidadosamente cruzados sobre los pechos y los pies enfundados en unos zapatos de tacón alto propios de una Barbie.

¿De una Barbie?

Edward había abrochado aquellos insustanciales zapatos rosas con sus propias manos el día anterior. ¿Cómo demonios iba a mantener la compostura delante de Bella cuando acababa de descubrir lo que llevaba la señorita Alta Sociedad bajo su recatada gabardina la mañana del día anterior? Absolutamente nada.

* * *

_**jajajajajaja. que les pareció¿? mereció la pena la espera¿? jejejejeje... en el prox. cap. veremos las reacciones de estos dos con el video...jajajaja. no se lo pierdan... promete... un besote bien grande y nos leemos mañana. muakis.**_


	5. Esa es mi cinta!

**Esa es mi cinta!**

.

Bella recorrió el largo pasillo de la comisaría vestida con el que, después de cuatro intentos insatisfactorios, había considerado el vestido adecuado para la cita. Fuera hacía demasiado calor para ponerse la armadura completa que seguramente necesitaría para refrenarse al ver a Edward, de modo que al fin se había decidido por un recatado traje rosa , sobre el que llevaba la gabardina.

A su alrededor resonaba la barahúnda de la comisaría, que incluía teléfonos que sonaban sin parar, gritos y altercados entre policías y mujeres de cierta especie. Bella habría podido localizar a Edward en seguida, de no ser porque una docena de agentes le salieron al paso para asegurarse de que sabía adónde iba. Cuando al fin un sargento de pelo blanco se ofreció a llevarla ante Edward, Bella tenía ya la impresión de que en la comisaría número diez no se recibían a menudo visitantes ajenos al crimen.

Todos aquellos funcionarios eran ciertamente muy amables.

Bella asentía distraídamente mientras el sonriente sargento le decía algo. Estaba tan nerviosa que no prestaba atención al monólogo de aquel hombre acerca de la comisaría.

¿Qué más querría preguntarle Edward? Esperaba que no siguiera haciéndole preguntas sobre sí misma. Ya había sido suficientemente humillante descubrir que su novio era un delincuente. No hacía falta que, además, un policía le preguntara si ella consumía drogas. ¿Qué pensaría de ella?

Claro que, Edward Cullen no la habría besado si creyera que era una especie de delincuente. ¿No? Bella procuró controlar sus nervios y armarse de valor mientras el sargento llamaba a la puerta que luego la entreabrió.

-Cullen, aquí hay una señorita que te está buscando - asintió y luego se volvió hacia Bella-. Está ahí dentro. Encantado de conocerla, señorita Swan.

Bella le devolvió el cumplido y deseó que fuera una persona neutral y agradable, como el sargento, quien la interrogara, en vez de un detective guapísimo. Inclinó ligeramente la cabeza para darle las gracias al sargento y entró en la habitación.

Lo primero que pensó fue que estaban completamente solos. Cosa con la que, desde luego, no había contado. Luego pensó, al ver a su interrogador, que este parecía mirarla como un depredador, con aquellos ojos penetrantes y sagaces. Se estremeció y, para distraerse, miró a su alrededor.

El juego de sofás desvencijados dominaba el pequeño cuarto. Entre ellos la mesa baja, cubierta de periódicos, y sobre esta un cuadernillo de formularios en blanco. Las estanterías repletas de carpetas cubrían todas las paredes, salvo una, en la que había una ventana cuya persiana Edward estaba subiendo para dejar pasar la intensa luz de la mañana.

La luz alivió en parte el aire de intimidad que tenía aquel encuentro, pero también pareció incrementar el pudor de Bella, y agudizar la percepción que tenía de Edward, ahora que lo veía con absoluta claridad.

Llevaba una camiseta gris, con una estrella azul y plateada impresa sobre el pecho. Bajo el dibujo había un logotipo. Parecía ser, por su diseño, la camiseta de algún equipo deportivo, aunque las estrellas resultaban ser recurrentes en la ropa de Edward.

Aunque Alice dijera lo contrario, a ella no le hacían los ojos chiribitas al mirar a aquel hombre. Se sentía, tal vez, un poco sofocada debajo del corsé, pero desde luego no le hacían los ojos chiribitas.

Oh, Dios. ¿De veras se lo creía?

-Buenos días -dijo Edward con una voz áspera que hizo que Bella se preguntara cómo sería oír esas palabras al otro lado de una almohada, en lugar de al otro lado de una destartalada habitación de comisaría.

-Hola.

Bella se obligó a mirarlo a los ojos, a pesar de que la mirada de él parecía atravesarla. Contestaría a sus preguntas y luego se iría. El día anterior, había tenido aventuras suficientes para dos años, por lo menos. No le convenía que aquel semental de la estrella la hiciera descarriarse de su camino. Al fin y al cabo, cuando no estaba ocupada saliendo con criminales o haciendo escandalosos vídeos domésticos, tenía que dirigir un negocio que empezaba a despegar.

-¿Me das la gabardina?

La pregunta de Edward parecía completamente inocente, pero la sensual textura de su voz turbó ligeramente a Bella.

-No, gracias.

Hacía mucho calor en aquella habitación, pero, por motivos de seguridad, Bella prefirió no quitarse la gabardina. Si empezaba a quitarse prendas delante de aquel hombre, no sabría cuándo parar.

Como si adivinara sus pensamientos, Edward la recorrió con la mirada. El bajo de su sencillo vestido de crepé, que le llegaba a los tobillos, sobresalía por debajo de la gabardina abierta. Bella empezó a inquietarse al sentir su mirada.

-Siéntate -dijo él, señalando el sofá.

Edward revolvió un montón de cosas que había en cima de la mesa y luego apartó la televisión y el vídeo. Ambos se sentaron y se miraron, azorados, durante un instante. Bella se había prometido a sí misma que no pensaría en el beso mientras estuviera en su presencia, pero, de pronto, se sorprendió mirando fijamente sus labios. Su boca había sido todo un descubrimiento erótico para ella. Algo que no había experimentado hasta entonces.

Edward se aclaró la voz y tamborileó con los dedos sobre el cuadernillo.

-Solo quiero hacerte un par de preguntas, Bella, así que seré muy breve.

Intentando concentrarse, ella se sentó muy derecha, deseando que aquello acabara cuanto antes. A fin de cuentas, tenía que retomar su vida.

-Cuando quieras.

Él clavó sus ojos verdes en ella.

-¿Tenías una relación íntima con Garrett?

Ella se levantó bruscamente del sofá, nerviosa y escandalizada.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

Edward siguió sentado.

-Una pregunta profesional, Bella. Tengo mis razones para hacértela. Te las explicaré dentro de un momento. Pero, por ahora, ¿podrías contestar a mi pregunta, por favor? -dijo con voz fría y desapasionada-. Es importante que seas sincera conmigo al respecto.

Bella se quedó atónita. ¿Se estaba cuestionando su integridad?

-No, no tenía una relación íntima con Garrett -admitió, poniéndose colorada. Y no porque le diera vergüenza que Edward lo supiera; lo que le daba vergüenza es que estuvieran hablando de aquel tema. Luego, pensándolo un poco, añadió- Pero estaba en ello.

Edward pareció quedarse boquiabierto un instante, pero enseguida encontró una respuesta.

-¿Que estabas en ello? Bella se limitó a asentir. No pensaba explicarle ni una palabra más al respecto. Edward sacudió la cabeza, observándola con detenimiento-. Pues no creo que una mujer como tú tenga que poner mucho empeño, Bella.

Aquel cumplido velado halagó a Bella. ¿Por qué aquel hombre la hacía sentirse tan sexy con un simple comentario? Bella se había contoneado en liguero por una pasarela el día anterior, antes de ir a casa de Garrett, y aquella experiencia no le había resultado ni la mitad de excitante que aquella sencilla conversación con Edward.

Sacó algo de debajo del cuaderno y lo acercó al otro lado de la mesa, hasta donde ella estaba sentada.

-Dime, Bella, ¿usaste esto para convencerlo de que cruzara la línea?

Bella fijó un momento los ojos en el objeto que él sostenía en la mano antes de darse cuenta de lo que era.

Era una cinta de vídeo con una etiqueta que ponía Privado.

Se habría sentido profundamente avergonzada, de no haber experimentado un súbito y justificado arrebato de indignación. El traidor de los ojos verdes había tenido su arma secreta desde el principio.

-¡Cómo te atreves! -Bella le quitó la cinta de la mano-. Me dijiste que no habías encontrado nada mío en casa de Garrett.

-¿Yo dije eso? Bueno, estoy seguro de que no pensé que esto fuera tuyo, dado que me dijiste que habías perdido una agenda, no una cinta de vídeo.

Bella se sintió mortificada por haberle contado aquella mentira, porque en realidad no había querido mentirle a un detective de la policía. Pero, aun así, aquello era culpa de Edward.

-No podía decirte la verdad.

-No me importa que me mientan, Bella -dijo él, lanzándole una fugaz mirada severa antes de que sus ojos verdes volvieran a llenarse de un fuego abrasador-.Y no puedo decir que me haya sentido exactamente decepcionado con lo que he descubierto gracias a tu mentira.

A Bella empezó a latirle el corazón con más fuerza, al comprender, asustada, que seguramente Edward había visto el vídeo. Rezando por que no lo hubiera visto del todo, alzó la cinta y miró el grosor de los dos rollos de película. En el de la derecha había tres cuartas partes de la cinta, lo cual indicaba que alguien la había visto entera.

Bella sintió que el vapor empezaba a salirle por las orejas, pero también notó que una extraña calentura empezaba a apoderarse del resto de su cuerpo. Edward Cullen la había visto prácticamente desnuda.

Bella parpadeó rápidamente, intentando no imaginarse a Edward viendo la cinta. No quería saber qué opinaba de ella. ¿Verdad? Entonces, ¿por qué, si pensaba en él viéndola semidesnuda, sentía que le ardía la sangre en las venas?

Aquello no estaba bien.

Intentando olvidarse de todo el asunto, Bella guardó la cinta en el bolsillo de su gabardina.

-Solo hacía falta que vieras cinco segundos para darte cuenta de que era mía.

Edward le lanzó una sonrisa descarada.

-Cariño, solo tardé cinco segundos en quedarme pegado a la silla.

El corazón de Bella empezó a latir a toda velocidad. Esa mañana, mientras iba en el taxi hacia la comisaría, había intentando hacerse un lavado de cerebro, repitiéndose una y otra vez: _«No voy a acercarme a Edward Cullen»._ Pero allí estaba, sintiéndose seducida otra vez por aquellos preciosos ojos. Intentó romper su hechizo tomando la ofensiva.

-No hacía falta que te movieras. Lo único que tenías que hacer era apretar el mando a distancia. Y no me digas que no lo tenías a mano, porque sé por experiencia que los hombres no son capaces de ver la televisión sin tener en la mano el mando a distancia.

Él se inclinó sobre la mesa y bajó la voz, hasta convertirla en un susurro seductor.

-Una vez la encendí, ya no pude apagarla.

Bella se sentó sobre sus propias manos para no abanicarse con ellas. Aquel hombre era demasiado. Demasiado ardiente, demasiado atrevido. Y ella se sentía envuelta en aquel susurro profundo, ansiosa por oír qué le había parecido la cinta.

Si Edward quería coquetear, ¿quién era ella para negarse? Tal vez fuera hora de que saliera a la luz la verdadera Bella.

.

.

Edward observó que una extraña mezcla de emociones cruzaba los ojos de Bella, y trató de adivinar cómo iba a reaccionar. Ignoraba cuánto podía presionarla, y no quería que se asustara y huyera de él.

Pero ¿cómo iba a resistirse a flirtear con ella, aun que fuera solo un poco? Aquel striptease seguía zumbando en su memoria, imponiéndose a su percepción del presente, provocándolo y excitándolo. El recuerdo de sus blancos muslos enfundados en medias de seda rosa amenazaba con hacerle olvidar que estaba en la comisaría y con dar al traste con el maldito interrogatorio.

El interrogatorio.

Edward se puso muy tieso en el asiento y deseó que aquello acabara cuanto antes. O, al menos, que Bella respondiera cuanto antes a sus preguntas de modo que él pudiera explorar un terreno mucho más interesante con la señorita Swan.

Lo único que de verdad le importaba acerca de la investigación en ese momento era lo que Bella llevaba debajo de la ropa. Pero Edward Cullen se enorgullecía de que nada podía apartarlo del desempeño de su deber.

Sí, ya.

Se aclaró la garganta y respiró hondo.

-No has contestado a mi pregunta.

Bella metió una mano bajo su pelo y se lo echó sobre un hombro.

-¿Es que me has hecho una pregunta? Pensaba que intentabas atormentarme recordándome que has visto mi... mi show.

Atormentarla no era precisamente lo que le haría si tenía la oportunidad de estar a solas con ella. Pero, si no conseguía devolver el interrogatorio al terreno profesional, estaría metido en un lío.

-Me refería a mi pregunta anterior. ¿Le llevaste esa cinta a Garrett con la esperanza de... -buscó el modo adecuado de expresarlo- de establecer una relación más íntima?

Ella se sentó aún más tiesa. Sus ojos se achicaron.

-¿Esa pregunta tiene algo que ver con el caso?

-Si no tenías una relación íntima con Garrett, me resultará más difícil creer que estés implicada en sus actividades delictivas.

No le habría revelado aquella información de no estar seguro de poder confiar en su intuición. Al recordar que había encontrado la cinta en el sillón donde se había sentado Bella, había comprendido que esta le había llevado a Garrett la cinta ese mismo día. Y, teniendo en cuenta que en ningún momento se había quitado la gabardina, Edward estaba convencido de que debajo de ella no llevaba casi nada.

Bella frunció el ceño.

-Grabé el vídeo ayer por la mañana y se lo llevé a Garrett con la esperanza de despertar su...

Hizo una pausa tan larga, que Edward no pudo contenerse.

-¿Su deseo? -preguntó.

Ella le lanzó una mirada de reproche.

-Su interés como hombre. Pero está claro que no debería haberme molestado, dado que Garrett ya había fijado su interés en otra parte.

De pronto, Edward se sintió contento. Al detener a Garrett el día anterior, no solo había puesto fuera de circulación a un delincuente, sino que además había salvado a Bella de la humillación de desperdiciar sus considerables encantos con un hombre indigno.

-Bella, no tengo ninguna duda de que Garrett habría sentido un gran interés por tu vídeo, pero, entre tú y yo, me alegro de que no llegara a verlo.

Quizá no fuera un comentario muy profesional. Pero, de todos modos, aquello no era exactamente un interrogatorio formal.

Edward vio con alivio que la rigidez de Bella parecía disiparse un poco. Ella le lanzó una sonrisa cómplice que lo hizo sentirse como un héroe.

-Yo también me alegro. Me alegro muchísimo de que ese tramposo no llegara a verme -haciendo un gesto ya familiar, se ciñó un poco más la gabardina al cuerpo-. ¿Hemos terminado de hablar de él?

Edward tampoco tenía ganas de seguir hablando de su ex novio, ni de la investigación. Sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta que Bella todavía era sospechosa de formar parte dé una organización criminal. Le parecía más improbable, ahora que sabía que su relación con Garrett no era tan íntima como había creído. Pero también le había demostrado que no temía mentirle a un policía si con ello salvaba el pellejo.

Edward asintió con la cabeza.

-Espero que testificarás en el juicio, si te lo pido.

-Yo no sé nada sobre los negocios turbios de Garrett -protestó ella.

-No, pero puedes decirle al juez que intentó sonsacarte información acerca de las telas que iba a necesitar tu padre. Introducía las drogas en los rollos de tela, ¿sabes?

¿Pretendería Bella librarse de declarar como testigo? Quizá a su padre no le hiciera ninguna gracia que su hija testificara en contra de uno de sus compinches.

Bella asintió.

-Testificaré encantada.

El respeto que Edward sentía por ella creció un poco más, y, una vez ventiladas las cuestiones relativas al caso, lamentaba que hubiese terminado la conversación cargada de alusiones que habían mantenido poco antes.

No quería volver a enredarse en seducciones con una mujer del mundo al que pertenecía Bella, pero el recuerdo del striptease todavía lo obsesionaba. Nunca olvidaría su forma lenta y seductora de bajarse la cremallera y el instante en que el negro satén cayó a sus pies.

Quizá por eso las palabras se le escaparon antes de que pudiera remediarlo.

-Entonces, supongo que aquí ya hemos acabado. ¿Puedo acompañarte?

Bella se levantó del gastado sofá y asintió, aunque con cierto recelo.

-De acuerdo.

La acompañó fuera del edificio, obviando a sus compañeros, que se hacían los encontradizos para que los presentara. No estaba dispuesto a compartir con nadie sus últimos minutos con Bella.

Le abrió la puerta de la comisaría y salió tras ella al suave sol primaveral. Delante del edificio había una hilera de coches patrulla, listos para salir al primer aviso, y Edward se encontró de pronto guiando a Bella hacia uno de ellos.

Por razones que no comprendía del todo, aún no estaba preparado para despedirse de ella. Y el hecho de que en su cabeza rebobinara una y otra vez el vídeo del striptease no era precisamente una ayuda. No caería tan bajo como para desnudarla con la mirada, pero ¿acaso podía evitar que una imagen a todo color de sus muslos y sus pechos desnudos hubiera que dado tatuada en la parte interior de sus párpados?

Como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, Bella le dio una palmadita a la cinta que llevaba en el bolsillo.

-Gracias por devolverme esto.

Edward aún tenía que inventarse una excusa para justificar la desaparición de aquella prueba, pero la sonrisa de Bella compensaba cualquier cosa. De pronto, se sintió embargado por la necesidad de besarla, de saborear otra vez aquellos labios que podían hacerle olvidar su propio nombre.

-De nada. Te aseguro que tenía que verlo, por si contenía alguna prueba.

El viento agitó un mechón del pelo de Bella, que onduló como una bandera sobre su mejilla.

-No te preocupes. Creo que me habría sentido peor si la cinta la hubiera encontrado Garrett y no tú. Me habría sentido avergonzada porque se hubiera enterado de lo cerca que he estado de... en fin, ya sabes... de estar con él.

Edward sintió una repentina necesidad de protegerla, junto con una súbita oleada de calor.

-¿Significa eso que me perdonas por haber visto la cinta?

La claridad del luminoso día dejó ver un delicado rubor en las mejillas de Bella. Sus ojos castaños refulgieron maliciosamente.

-¿Me prometes guardar un secreto?

Edward se sintió como un pez con la boca abierta, listo para morder el anzuelo.

-Cariño, guardaré encantado cuantos secretos quieras revelarme.

No pudo evitar que su mirada vagase por el cuerpo de Bella. ¿De veras había afirmado que nunca osaría desnudarla con la mirada?

Ella se echó a reír.

-Es usted un peligro público, detective Cullen.

Edward quiso acabar con el nerviosismo de Bella dándole un beso que la dejara sin sentido. Pero se conformó con seguir coqueteando con ella mientras se preguntaba por qué iba tras una mujer completamente inadecuada para él.

-¿Y me lo dice precisamente usted, señorita Swan? -se acercó un poco más a ella y Bella retrocedió hasta tocar con la puerta de un coche patrulla aparcado-. Yo diría que el peligro público eres tú, si no me equivoco respecto a lo que llevabas ayer bajo esa gabardina.

Ella le lanzó una mirada traviesa.

-No sé a qué te refieres.

-Al principio pensé que eran imaginaciones mías, cuando vi por casualidad tu muslo enfundado en esa media rosa -no se atrevió a dar otro paso hacia adelante, pero pasó un dedo sobre el muslo de Bella, indicándole el lugar al que se refería-. Pero luego, cuando vi el vídeo, me di cuenta de qué era lo que me estabas ocultando.

Bella sintió, a través del vestido de crepé, cómo se le erizaba la piel allí donde Edward la había tocado. Se llenó de un calor palpitante entre las piernas y creyó perder el equilibrio. Se apoyó con más fuerza contra el coche patrulla, pensando si sería sensato desafiar a aquel hombre, pero incapaz de contenerse.

-¿Qué crees que estaba ocultando?

Él se inclinó un poco sobre ella. Bella recordó lo que se sentía al ser apretada contra aquel cuerpo recio, inolvidable. No había nada que deseara más que volver a experimentar aquella sensación.

Pero Edward no la tocó. Se limitó a susurrarle su respuesta al oído.

-Creo que estabas ocultando tu verdadero yo.

Bella sintió que el corazón le martilleaba en el pecho. Había pensado que Edward aprovecharía su provocación para besarla. No esperaba que la desnudara a un nivel más íntimo, más profundo.

-Yo... -titubeó, pensando que había llegado el momento de huir. A pesar de que le habría encantado que la besara otra vez, estaba empezando a sentirse completamente fuera de lugar con aquel hombre.

-Sal conmigo, Bella -dijo él. Ella sacudió la cabeza a ambos lados automáticamente-. ¿Por qué no? -Edward le alzó la barbilla para que tuviera que mirarlo a los ojos-. Da la casualidad de que sé que ahora estás libre los sábados. ¿Por qué no pasamos el día juntos mañana?

Bella recitó mentalmente una larga lista de excusas. Pero la principal era que temía que la atracción que ambos sentían fuera de las que provocaban un incendio incontrolable con poco más que unos besos.

-Mañana por la noche tengo que asistir a una cena -logró decir finalmente.

Edward sonrió.

-Estupendo. Eso significa que puedes pasar la tarde conmigo. Apuesto a que una chica elegante como tú rara vez tiene el placer de aventurarse en el centro un sábado cualquiera.

¿Una cita a la luz del día? Bella no creía que aquello pudiera evitar que pensaran en el sexo. En ese momento era pleno día, los taxis pasaban a toda velocidad, las aceras estaban atestadas de transeúntes, y ella no parecía poder pensar en otra cosa.

-No sé...

-Apuesto a que a una mujer con tu ojo para el diseño le encantara pasar un día en Canal Street. Miraremos todos los puestos del mercadillo y luego te invitaré a un helado para compensarte por haber visto el vídeo. Estarás de vuelta en casa a tiempo para tu cena.

Ella debía reconocer que el plan parecía divertido. Sin embargo, no podía cometer el error de subestimar a Edward. Por muchos helados que llevara en las mano, generaba suficiente calor como para hacerla derretirse.

-Gracias, pero no creo que sea buena idea que volvamos a vernos.

Edward volvió a inclinarse sobre ella y la miró fija mente.

-La mujer que he visto en ese vídeo no teme arriesgarse.

Al ver su mirada verde, Bella comprendió que había estudiado cada movimiento de aquella grabación, que había percibido todo lo que ella había querido transmitir acerca de sí misma, y tal vez incluso algo más.

Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, intentando poner distancia entre ellos.

-Esa mujer cometió un grave error.

-Esa mujer no tenía miedo de perseguir lo que deseaba -dijo él.

-No te ofendas, Edward, pero no sé si te deseo.

Él sonrió con sorna, y Bella comprendió enseguida que su experiencia en la policía seguramente lo había convertido en un detector de mentiras ambulante.

-¿Qué me dices del beso de ayer? Estoy pensando que me dijiste algo más mientras nos besábamos. Como, por ejemplo, que en ese momento no pensabas más que en el instante.

-Bueno, yo...

-¿Por qué no nos vemos en Battery Park a mediodía? Será terreno neutral y podrás irte cuando quieras.

A decir verdad, Bella no tenía ninguna cena al día siguiente. En realidad, no tenía nada que ha cer, salvo tal vez obsesionarse con el siguiente desfile de su nueva colección. La oferta de Edward Cullen parecía mucho más divertida que pasarse la tarde dando vueltas por su piso, angustiada, hasta que le saliera una úlcera en el estómago. Además, ¿acaso no deseaba un pizca de aventura en su vida?

-De acuerdo.

Inesperadamente, Edward agarró los cabos sueltos del cinturón de su gabardina y tiró de ella hacia él. La besó una sola vez, con una lenta pero firme pasada de su lengua, y luego la soltó.

-Excelente.

Bella no supo si se refería al beso o al hecho de que hubiera aceptado su invitación, pero de todos modos una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Se apartó del coche patrulla, dio unos pasos atrás sin darle la espalda, y después se dispuso a marcharse calle adelante.

-Entonces, ¿mañana a mediodía? Él asintió.

-Y Bella... -ella se detuvo-. No olvides llevar a tu verdadero yo.

.

.

Edward se quedó mirándola mientras se alejaba. Daba igual que se hubiera enfadado con él un poco. Al final, había aceptado verlo otra vez.

Cuando la perdió de vista, volvió a la comisaría, aguantándose las ganas de silbar. Deseaba gritar de alegría, pero no ofrecería semejante espectáculo a los chicos de la comisaría del distrito diez.

Dio esquinazo a los curiosos que lo habían visto salir con Bella y regresó al cuarto de vídeo para recoger la copia que había hecho de la cinta de Bella. Pronto la destruiría. Pero de momento la guardaría bajo llave en su mesa hasta que Garrett fuera sentenciado. Aunque estaba seguro de haber hecho lo correcto devolviéndole a Bella la cinta original, su instinto le decía que debía guardar una copia, en previsión de que contuviera alguna clave en la que todavía no hubiese reparado.

Se dio unos golpecitos con la cinta en el muslo, mientras recorría el pasillo hacia su mesa. Tenía intención de revisar las otras pruebas del caso Garrett, cuando se topó con Jasper, que estaba cómodamente sentado en su silla, con las botas encima de su mesa.

Edward le bajó los pies de un manotazo, mientras con la otra mano guardaba la cinta de Bella en un cajón.

-No me digas que has ido a Queens y que ya has vuelto.

-¿Cuántas horas creías que iba a tardar? -Jasper no levantó la mirada; siguió hojeando un montón de hojas impresas por ordenador-. Puede que hayas perdido la noción del tiempo mientras intentabas abrirte paso hasta la cama de la princesa de la mafia.

El buen humor de Edward se disipó un tanto.

-¿Te pasa algo, Hall?

Jasper juntó todos sus papeles y se levantó.

-No. Solo que me ha sorprendido verte ahí fuera pelando la pava con la novia de Garrett. ¿Seguro que sabes dónde te estás metiendo, Cullen?

Por supuesto que no. Le había pedido una cita a Bella dejándose llevar por el instinto, no por la lógica.

-Puede que no. Pero voy a pasármelo en grande mientras lo averiguo.

Jasper sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Tu abuelo nunca te dijo eso de _«mira antes de saltar_»?

Solo un día sí y otro también. Pero él no tenía por qué ceñirse a aquel refrán.

-Mi abuelo era más del tipo _«no dejes que la hierba crezca bajo tus pies_» -inquieto, Edward recogió una pelotita de goma azul contra el estrés que alguien le había regalado y se la pasó de una mano a otra.

Jasper le dio una palmada en el hombro y se dirigió a su mesa. Girando la cabeza, le dijo:

-Quizá deberías preocuparte más por la hierba que crecerá sobre tu cabeza cuando estés un metro bajo tierra, amigo. He oído que a los peces gordos de la mafia no les hace mucha gracia que sus hijas salgan con polis.

-Qué idea tan optimista. Gracias, Hall.

Edward le lanzó la pelotita, que rebotó contra su enorme espalda y cayó al suelo.

Maldición. Se le habían quitado las ganas de silbar.

* * *

_**jajajaja, que les pareció¿? me encanta este Edward, arriba el cuerpo de policia! jejejejeje. el pervertido se queda con una copia de la cinta, se lo pueden creer¿?ejejejejeje... si claro para investigar... en fin mañana año nuevo, cap. nuevo. "la cita" jejeje, realmente es otro título pero es muy obvio así que... jejejej. en fin que esta noche tengan una buena entrada de año, para las españolas, no se atraganten con las uvas!, para el resto... perdonen mi ignorancia... es una cuenta atrás verdad¿?, pues bueno sea lo que sea, que lo pasen genial. como dicen por mi tierra... Fins demà! (hasta mañana) muakis. besotes.**_


	6. La Cita

**La cita**

.

.

Bella se apoyó en la barandilla que se interponía entre ella y el puerto de Nueva York. Soplaba un viento procedente del mar que le revolvía el pelo alrededor de los hombros y hacía ondear su larga falda de algodón.

El ferry de Staten Island permanecía atracado a un extremo de Battery Park. Al otro, se divisaba el ferry de la isla de Ellis. Bella había llegado temprano a su cita con Edward y ya había inspeccionado el terreno.

Edward no se equivocaba al pensar que no se aventuraba a menudo en el centro de la ciudad. Su obsesión por el éxito profesional había hecho que su mundo se volviera cada vez más restringido.

Pero necesitaba salir más. La media hora que había pasado observando a la gente y paseando sola por el parque le había inspirado ideas para diseños que la mantendrían ocupada durante un mes entero.

Metió unas monedas en uno de los catalejos del paseo y contempló la vista sobre el puerto, pensando que al menos debía darle las gracias a Edward por haberla animado a salir un rato. Podía permitirse una pequeña escapada y regresar a casa antes de la cena. ¿Qué daño podía hacerle?

Irguiendo la cabeza para alinear sus ojos con los visores de las lentes, Bella se dijo que, a pesar de todo, podría escapar a la atracción que sentía por Edward. Había deseado muchas veces lanzarse a la aventura, pero ver a Edward con frecuencia sería más aventura de la que podría soportar.

Aguzó la mirada, intentando ver una panorámica del puerto, pero lo único que vio fue una brillante estrella azul. Entonces, la brisa arrastró hasta sus oí dos una sensual voz de barítono.

-Hola, preciosa. ¿Ves algo que te guste? Bella no pudo evitar sonreír. Miró por encima y vio a Edward Cullen, con su pelo de cobrizo desor denado en varias direcciones y su camiseta azul, completamente lisa, salvo por cinco estrellas que la cruzaban en horizontal.

-¿Cómo no va a gustarme un hombre de cinco estrellas?

-Eres una mujer con criterio -Edward tomó entre los dedos un mechón de su pelo revuelto, se lo colocó detrás de la oreja y la miró fijamente-. ¿Se guro que estás lista para recorrer conmigo Canal Street y dejar que te libre de esa habitual sofisticación tuya?

-No pensarás mandarme a casa con una camiseta de turista o algo así, ¿verdad?

Él la tomó de la mano y tiró de ella.

-Solo si es mía.

A Bella le gustó notar el calor de su mano. Edward poseía el don de inculcarle un cierto sentido de la aventura, la sensación de que algo divertido la esperaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

-Hace usted unas afirmaciones muy descaradas, detective -bromeó ella, a pesar de que no podía evitar imaginarse envuelta en las ropas de Edward.

Él la condujo fuera del paseo y detuvo un taxi agitando la mano.

-Mi abuelo solía decir: «_la virtud es descarada y la bondad temeraria_».

Abrió la puerta del taxi para que Bella subiera.

-¿A tu abuelo le gustaba Shakespeare?

Edward frunció el ceño mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-¿Eso es de Shakespeare? -le dio indicaciones al taxista y luego se acomodó en el asiento-. Supongo que mi abuelo era más culto de lo que yo creía. Solía bombardearme con refranes para que recordara un poco de su sabiduría cuando él ya no es tuviera.

.

.

Las palabras resonaron en su cabeza. Lo asombraba descubrir que, cuanto más mayor se hacía, más sabio le parecía su abuelo. A pesar de los muchos años que habían pasado desde su muerte, aún recordaba sus consejos.

-¿Te llevas bien con tu familia? -preguntó Bella, tirándose de la vaporosa falda de algodón que llevaba.

Estaba, como siempre, preciosa a su manera única y especial, con su amplia falda de color crema, de esas que usaban las chicas en las películas de Elvis, con zapatitos de charol. Llevaba una sencilla camiseta de seda de color amarillo y unas sandalias de tiras del mismo color. Por las puntas sobresalían sus uñas pintadas de rosa, perfectas, como toda ella.

-Tengo dos hermanos a los que no veo muy a menudo, pero cuando éramos pequeños nos llevábamos muy bien -el silencio que siguió pareció más intenso en contraste con el bullicio de la calle a su alrededor. El rugido de los motores de los coches se filtraba por las ventanillas entreabiertas del taxi, junto con el clamor de los cláxones que parecía de satarse cada vez que se cerraba un semáforo-. Mis padres murieron en un accidente de coche en México, unas semanas después de que yo naciera.

Bella murmuró las palabras de condolencia de rigor, a las que Edward nunca prestaba atención. Por supuesto, sentía profundamente lo que les había ocurrido a sus padres, pero aun así había tenido una vida familiar estupenda, a años luz de la que padecían los chicos a los que solía detener. Él había tenido la suerte de tener un abuelo que había sabido llevarlo por el buen camino.

-Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía cinco años, pero al menos me quedaba mi padre. Siempre estaba muy ocupado con sus negocios, pero sabía encontrar la forma de hacerme saber que no se olvidaba de mí -miró a Edward-. Yo era la única niña del internado que tenía su propia caja de costura, una cafetera de juguete y una boina. Mi padre decía que con esas cosas podría salir airosa de cualquier crisis.

-¿De veras?

Edward no creía que una niña a la que enviaban a un internado tras perder a su madre pudiera sentirse muy querida, pero ¿él qué sabía?

Bella se echó a reír.

-No te imaginas la cantidad de amigas que puedes hacer en una escuela para chicas si sabes hacer vestiditos para las muñecas. La verdad es que tuve muchísimo éxito entre mis compañeras.

Se detuvieron en Canal Street. Edward se disponía a pagar al taxista cuando Bella se le adelantó con un billete en la mano.

-Aquí tiene.

Edward le dobló los dedos sobre el billete, rehusando el ofrecimiento.

-A ti te toca pagar el metro. Yo pago esto.

-Yo pagaré el próximo taxi -dijo Bella-. Este fin de semana, no quiero tomar el metro. Me paso la semana yendo de un lado para otro en tren; así que puedo permitirme el lujo de ir en taxi los fines de semana.

-Me parece muy bien -él salió del taxi y le sostuvo la puerta abierta. Tal vez no procediera de los barrios elegantes de la ciudad, pero se consideraba un caballero.

-Guau -Bella se quedó parada cuando, al salir a la calle, vio las largas filas de puestos de ropa frente a las tiendas.

¿Le parecería todo aquello una inmensa trapería? Seguramente, ella iba de tiendas a la Quinta Avenida, o a Rodeo Drive. O quizá, después de todo, la gente de la moda no fuera de tiendas. Quizá se vestían con la ropa que ellos mismos diseñaban.

No entendía muy bien qué lo había impulsado a llevarla allí. Tal vez, un demonio interior lo había empujado a demostrarle sin lugar a malentendidos que él era un tipo de la calle. Le gustaba pasar los sábados escuchando a los músicos callejeros y paseando por Central Park, no bebiendo champán en la elegante suite de un ático.

-¿Qué te parece? -dijo por fin, preguntándose si aquellas sandalias de tiras saldrían corriendo tras el taxi de un momento a otro.

Las sandalias de Bella empezaron a repicar sobre el asfalto, pero no en la dirección que temía Edward. Se dirigió en línea recta a un puesto cargado de bisutería barata.

-Tiene unas cosas preciosas -le dijo a la persona que permanecía detrás del mostrador, una mujer mayor con medias gafas sobre la nariz que tenía pinta de reconocer a un pardillo a una, milla de distancia.

Edward pensó que debía haberle advertido que había que regatear, pero tal vez a Bella Swan no la preocupaba su cuenta corriente. Aunque, pensándolo bien, utilizaba el metro los días de diario. Tal vez no estuviera viviendo del sucio dinero de su padre.

Edward tiró de ella, llevándosela a un lado mientras le lanzaba una sonrisa de disculpa a la vendedora. -Bella, ¿podemos hablar un momento?

Ella soltó de mala gana un broche con forma de serpiente cubierto de piedras verdes y se alejó con él unos pasos.

-¿Qué pasa?

Él le pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros, en parte porque quería que nadie los oyera; en parte, porque deseaba tocarla.

-¿Sabes que con esta gente hay que regatear para conseguir un precio justo?

La seda amarilla de su blusa le rozó la piel, excitando sus sentidos. Pero ella achicó los ojos y le lanzó una mirada penetrante.

-He regateado comprando telas para la fábrica de mi padre en más países de los que puedo recordar. Créeme, sé lo que hago.

Edward sopesó sus palabras, pero siguió pensando que era una ingenua. Seguramente, solo había puesto en práctica sus habilidades en sofisticadas ferias internacionales en las que los precios exorbitantes permitían un poco de elegante regateo.

-Pues tienes un método sumamente heterodoxo, ¿sabes? -dijo.

No quería ofenderla, pero tampoco quería que la tomaran por tonta.

-¿Te refieres a lo que le he dicho a esa mujer sobre sus mercancías? -susurró Bella, lanzando una mirada anhelante hacia el puesto de bisutería.

Al menos, comprendía dónde se había equivocado. Quizá aún hubiera esperanza para ella.

-Exacto. Nunca conseguirás que rebajen el precio si creen que quieres llevarte algo.

Ella se desasió de su brazo y se colocó frente a él. Suavemente, apoyó sobre su pecho una de sus uñas pintadas de rosa.

-Observa y aprende, Edward. Voy a ofrecerte un espectáculo mucho mejor que el de esa sórdida cinta de vídeo.

Los ojos de Edward se deslizaron hasta sus piernas por propia voluntad. Sus palabras burlonas lo afectaron más que una caricia en una zona erógena.

Edward la atrajo hacia sí antes de que ella pudiera alejarse.

-Cariño, nada me gustaría más, pero... -bajó la cabeza para hablarle al oído. Su pelo le acarició la mejilla- yo preferiría que actuaras solo para mí.

Ella osciló sobre sus talones un momento y luego retrocedió, sacudiendo la cabeza y agitando un dedo acusador hacia él.

-Eso fue un error, ¿recuerdas? Puede que con el vídeo hiciera una chapuza, pero aquí estoy en mi elemento. ¿Qué te parece si nos vemos junto al puesto de dulces después de que me caliente un poco aquí?

Cuando, buscando aventuras, se había liado con una mujer de la clase alta. Sin embargo, allí estaba, con los ojos pegados a Bella Swan, buscando ansiosamente una excusa para tocarla de nuevo, dispuesto a traicionar su código ético y a echar un vistazo a la cinta de vídeo que parecía llamarlo desde el cajón de su mesa en la comisaría.

Ignoraba cómo acabaría aquel día, pero, al oír la risa de Bella arrastrada por la cálida brisa, se convenció de una cosa.

Aún no podía separarse de ella.

Edward asintió. Estaba completamente a favor de ver a Bella caliente. Se compró un granizado de café y se quedó escuchando a un guitarrista callejero junto a la esquina de la calle, disfrutando de la música y del sol mientras observaba a Bella moverse de mesa en mesa. Sonreía al verla en acción.

Al cabo de veinte minutos, los vendedores prácticamente le rogaban que les comprara algo. Su método era raro, pero sumamente eficaz: conocía el efecto que producía alejarse. Él también lamentaba verla alejarse, aunque la vista que ofrecía de espaldas era espectacular.

Le había dicho la verdad: no era ninguna novata en aquel juego. Pero Edward estaba seguro de que nunca había regateado para comprar prendas como las que se ofrecían en Canal Street. Bella se movía en los círculos de la élite de la moda y Edward dudaba de que se comprara gafas de sol de baratillo y anillos con diamantes de imitación cuando salía por ahí a comprar telas para su padre.

Dejó un par de dólares en el sombrero del guitarrista y caminó calle abajo, asegurándose de que Bella no se alejaba demasiado de él. Su último hallazgo parecían ser un montón de vaporosos pañuelos con suficientes colores como para rivalizar con una caja de pinturas. Edward la vio sonreír y darle las gracias al hombre que se los había vendido por casi nada. El pobrecillo parecía tan anonadado como el propio Edward.

Maldición.

Se tomó lo que le quedaba del café y se preguntó por qué se sentía tan agusto con Bella, aunque su cabeza lo previniera contra ella. Hasta Jasper pensaba que estaba cometiendo un error colosal. El mismo error que había cometido en otro tiempo.

.

.

Bella sintió la presencia de Edward a su espalda mucho antes de que la tocara.

El deseo que sentía por Edward la confundía. Sabía que era una imprudencia enredarse en una relación que no podía llevar a ninguna parte. Las implicaciones del estilo de vida de su padre, sus su puestas conexiones con el hampa, complicarían enormemente su relación con un policía de Nueva York. Bella sabía que su padre no estaba implicado en actividades ilegales, pero también era consciente de que su manifiesta relación con destacados miembros de la mafia había proyectado una sombra de duda sobre el buen nombre de toda la familia.

Bella debía afrontar aquella situación antes de que comenzaran los desfiles de otoño. Pero no quería hacerlo aún, porque sabía que aquella conversación la llevaría inevitablemente a abandonar su trabajo como escaparatista. Su padre acababa de romper con su novia, y además, desde hacía algún tiempo la empresa no dejaba de perder dinero. ¿Y si, por alguna razón, la actitud de Bella le parecía hostil? Bella no podía soportar la idea de romper sus relaciones con el único pariente vivo que tenía.

Era mucho más placentero pensar que Edward Cullen estaba a su espalda. Al notar que se le ponía la piel de gallina ante su mera presencia, Bella comprendió que estaban navegando en aguas peligrosas.

Pero ese día no le importaba.

Él apoyó las manos sobre la parte desnuda de sus hombros y deslizó los pulgares bajo la tela de la blusa de seda. Aquel gesto, el leve roce de las manos acariciándole la piel caldeada por el sol; le pareció a Bella increíblemente íntimo. Sin embargo, la mujer del puesto les sonreía como si no pasara nada.

Bella pensó en echarse hacia atrás unos centímetros para descubrir qué se sentía al verse abrazada contra el pecho de Edward. No le cabía ninguna duda de que era un hombre de cinco estrellas. Por el beso que se habían dado, ya sabía que hacer el amor con él sería una experiencia única.

Él le acarició suavemente los antebrazos con los dedos.

-Tenías razón.

A Bella le resultaba difícil concentrarse para decidir si quería un viejo bolso de lentejuelas o unos raídos guantes de noche de color rosa.

-¿En qué?

-Hoy me has ofrecido toda una demostración, incluso sin... -se inclinó un poco hacia delante y susurró- incluso sin desnudarte.

Oh, Dios, aquel hombre era demasiado. Era demasiado descarado. Demasiado impetuoso. Demasiado sexy.

Bella se olvidó del regateo. Aquel tira y afloja que normalmente la divertía no era nada comparado con la excitación que le producía un simple susurro de Edward Cullen.

Le dio unos cuantos billetes a la mujer del puesto por el bolso y los guantes. Edward agarró uno de los guantes rosas.

-Son muy sexys. Espero que los hayas comprado pensando en mí.

Bella le quitó el guante y lo guardó en la bolsa con el resto de sus compras.

-Los he comprado pensando en los desfiles de la colección de primavera. Tengo en mente un par de creaciones un tanto retro y creo que estos guantes les irán muy bien.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Edward le quitó la bolsa de las compras. Bella sonrió al ver lo diferentes que eran sus modales de los de Garrett o de los de su propio padre. Estos seguramente sabían pedir vino en una docena de idiomas distintos y podían conseguir una mesa en cualquier restaurante de Nueva York, pero no se preocupaban de los pequeños detalles, como, por ejemplo, de llevarle las bolsas. Garrett, como mucho, habría chasqueado los dedos para que su chófer se encargara de llevarlas.

Obviamente, el abuelo de Edward había enseñado a su nieto a comportarse como un caballero.

Edward la condujo al final de la calle, donde pasaron juntó a un mimo y un juglar. El tiempo primaveral parecía haber hecho salir a todas las formas posibles de intérpretes callejeros y vendedores de la ciudad, y Canal Street parecía casi desbordada por aquella multitud que no cesaba de crecer.

-¿Has comprado ya suficiente? -preguntó Edward, deteniéndose un momento junto a un puesto lleno de corbatas antes de seguir adelante.

Bella asintió, aunque odiaba la idea de poner fin a aquel día delicioso. Se lo había pasado muy bien, pero en realidad apenas había visto a Edward. Quizá en alguna parte de sus fantasías había alimentado la esperanza de que el día le ofreciera al menos unos cuantos besos que atesorar en la memoria.

-Supongo que será mejor que me vaya.

-¿Y vas a perderte el zoo? -Edward pareció sorprendido.

-¿Qué zoo? -Bella no recordaba que hubieran hablado de ir al zoo.

Edward la condujo hacia una calle lateral y paró un taxi. El coche dio un frenazo a su lado.

-El zoo de Central Park -Edward abrió la puerta y le indicó que entrara en el taxi-. Te prometí un helado, ¿recuerdas? ¿Acaso no te dije que nos lo tomaríamos en el zoo?

Aliviada por no tener que irse aún, y al mismo tiempo impresionada porque Edward no hubiera dicho nada de acompañarla a su piso, Bella se deslizó en el asiento de vinilo negro del taxi.

-No dijiste nada del zoo, pero que no se diga que no tengo espíritu aventurero.

.

.

Sentado en un banco junto a la jaula de los leones, Edward maldecía su propio instinto de aventura al ver la lengua de Bella lamiendo un helado de chocolate. ¿Sobreviviría él a tres lametones como aquellos?

Intentó sacar algún tema de conversación. Cuando Bella dejó escapar un suspiro de profunda satisfacción, dijo lo primero que se la pasó por la cabeza.

-¿Y llevas mucho tiempo viviendo en el piso, encima del taller de tu padre?

-Este verano hará cinco años -dio otra chupada al helado-. Los dos primeros años, mi padre me perdonó el alquiler. Pero desde entonces puedo permitirme pagarlo. Está bien, porque, como lo uso sobre todo para asuntos de negocios, me desgrava impuestos.

¿Impuestos? ¿Negocios? Edward intentó concentrarse en sus palabras, pero no podía pensar en nada más que en abalanzarse sobre ella allí mismo, en ese preciso momento, sobre un banco de madera mientras un monton de monos y leones los miraban con vocación de voyeurs.

Al ver que él no decía nada, Bella continuó.

-Además, me gusta tener el taller en casa -se tiró de la pechera de su blusa amarilla-. Anoche me hice esta blusa, y acabé diseñando un estampado fantástico para mi colección de primavera.

¿Cómo iba él a impedir que su mirada se deslizara hacia la blusa? ¿Hacia su discreto escote? Escudriñó el paisaje, intentando encontrar algo que distrajera su atención. ¿Dónde demonios se metían los jabalíes verrugosos cuando uno los necesitaba?

-Es impresionante que puedas hacerte un traje en un momento.

-Me gusta jugar con los tejidos -admitió ella, saludando con la mano a un pequeñín que pasó delante de ellos en un triciclo-. A veces, olvido dónde acaba el hobby y empieza el trabajo. Pero supongo que eso es bueno.

-¿Quieres saber lo que decía mi abuelo sobre la gente que trabaja mucho y se divierte poco?

Ella alzó los ojos al cielo.

-Creo que me lo imagino.

-Decía que yo nunca tendría ese problema.

Ella se echó a reír, y su risa gutural le gustó tanto a Edward como meter a delincuentes entre rejas.

-Tú trabajas mucho -le dijo ella, mirando a un vendedor ambulante de algodón de azúcar antes de volver a fijar los ojos en el helado-. Estoy segura de que tu abuelo está muy orgulloso de ti.

-Espero que sí. Murió antes de que yo saliera de la academia, pero me gusta pensar que encontraría un modo de regañarme si no estuviera orgulloso de mí. A veces, cuando todo me sale mal, tengo la sensación de que el viejo está lanzando rayos y truenos contra mí para meterme en vereda.

Ella sonrió dulcemente.

-Yo creo que mi madre inspira mi creatividad.

Edward recordó que ella le había dicho que su madre murió cuando era niña.

-¿De veras?

-Sí. Es como si fuera a medias mi ángel guardián, a medias la voz vengadora de mi conciencia.

Edward le apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara.

-No creo que tu madre tenga mucho de qué quejarse. Estás teniendo mucho éxito en tu carrera y además cuidas de tu padre...

Aquellas palabras, que estaban destinadas a reconfortar a Bella, de pronto produjeron en él un profundo desasosiego. Apenas se había acordado de su padre durante aquel día. Pero de pronto, al recordar que su familia estaba relacionada con la mafia, pensó que debía batirse en retirada, en vez de preguntarse qué podía hacer para acercarse cada vez más a ella.

Pero, ignorando su sentido del peligro, deslizo una mano sobre la de ella. Bella se quedó mirando sus manos unidas un momento.

-Me gustaría pensar que así es. Pero mi madre era una mujer muy independiente. A veces me pregunto si no pensaría que he permanecido demasiado tiempo a la sombra de mi padre.

-A mí no me lo parece. Has de ser una mujer independiente para emprender tu propio negocio -soltó ligeramente su mano para acariciar su cálida piel. Lentamente, trazó una línea entre sus dedos. ¿Sería cosa de su imaginación, o Bella se estremeció?

-Con el trabajo es distinto -respondió ella, con la voz un tanto más áspera que minutos antes-. Encontrar belleza en las cosas corrientes es lo que mejor se me da. Pero en lo que se refiere a mi padre... No es un hombre de trato fácil, ¿sabes?

Seguramente porque era un gángster, pensó Edward, decidido por una vez a guardarse sus opiniones.

-¿Y qué padre no incordia a sus hijos?

-Es más que eso - hizo una pausa mientras frente a ellos pasaba una charanga de músicos. - Tiene una personalidad tan arrolladora que en cierto modo eclipsa todo lo que hay a su alrededor -Edward asintió, intentando imaginarse que alguien pudiera eclipsar a la belleza que tenía sentada a su lado-. Y me está resultando muy difícil separarme definitivamente de su empresa. Ahora que he empezado a hacer mis propios diseños, no puedo perder tiempo diseñando escaparates para mi padre, pero tampoco quiero que se enfade. En lo que respecta a mi padre, tengo la firmeza de la gelatina.

Edward se acercó un poco más a ella, poniendo su mano sobre sus rodillas y deslizando los dedos por la parte interna de su brazo. Avanzaba lentamente. No quería asustarla.

-Tienes mucha firmeza, Bella -dijo, negándose a creer que no pudiera imponer su voluntad cuando se le antojara.

Por el rabillo del ojo, notó que el helado que ella sostenía en la otra mano empezaba a derretirse, pero no dijo nada. Aún. Una pequeña gota de choco late se deslizaba por el barquillo, directa a los dedos de Bella.

-El otro día, ni siquiera pude atarme la sandalia después de que me interrogaras, Edward. No soy precisamente la candidata ideal a la Mujer del Milenio.

Él vio que la gota de helado tocaba los dedos de la otra mano de Bella y se preguntó qué haría ella si se los lamía. Seguramente, limpiarle una gota de chocolate era un acto de caballerosidad. ¿No?

-Eso no tiene nada que ver con tu falta de firmeza -le aseguró él. Y luego, incapaz de resistirse por más tiempo, le lamió la mano, con helado y todo, y pasó la lengua por sus dedos con la misma determinación que ella había utilizado para lamer el helado. Su piel tenía un sabor dulce y empalagoso que despertaba el deseo de seguir lamiéndola. Cuando por fin, con gran esfuerzo, consiguió refrenar sus ansias, se inclinó un poco hacia delante y susurró-: Pensaba que ese incidente del zapato tenía más que ver con que no llevabas nada debajo de la gabardina.

Ella apartó la mano y se puso muy colorada.

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

-No me di cuenta... hasta que vi la cinta. Pero en cuanto vi los zapatos rosas tuve la impresión de que cuando te interrogué en casa de Garrett llevabas la misma ropa que en el vídeo.

Ella asintió. Edward estuvo a punto de gruñir. El simple reconocimiento de Bella de que así era lo excitó de manera casi insoportable. Quizá no fuera la candidata ideal para el título de Supermujer del Milenio, pero desde entonces y para el resto de su vida sería la reina de sus fantasías más eróticas.

-Debía de estar loca para grabar esa estúpida cinta -dijo Bella.

-A mí me pareció una gran idea -le aseguró Edward-. Sobre todo, al final, cuando el corsé se te...

Ella le puso una mano sobre la boca para impedir que le recordara que el corsé se le había caído al suelo.

-Eso fue un accidente.

La palma de su mano se curvó sobre los labios de Edward mientras que sus dedos le acariciaban la mejilla. Edward le dio un leve mordisco en un dedo para que le quitara la mano de la boca. Pero, al hacerlo, se quedó con las ganas de seguir saboreando su piel tersa.

Deseó estar con ella en su casa, en vez de en un lugar público. Deseaba más que nada en el mundo explorar la atracción que sentían el uno por el otro y comprobar si, desnuda, Bella era la mitad de hermosa de lo que él recordaba.

Edward sacudió la cabeza.

-Cariño, estás completamente equivocada. Lo que a ti te parece un accidente, a mí me parece un increíble golpe de suerte.

.

.

Bella sentía un cosquilleo en el dedo, allí donde Edward la había mordido. No había contado con que la mordiera para hacerle apartar la mano, pero debería habérselo imaginado. Edward no tenía una pizca de cautela en todo su cuerpo.

Y, por más que Bella se dijera que no le convenía, lo cierto era que le gustaba. Estar con él resultaba excitante. Tanto a nivel emocional, como a nivel intelectual y, desde luego, no tenía sentido negarlo, también a nivel sexual.

¿Sería la mujer más inmoral del mundo por desear seducir a Edward dos días después de haber planeado seducir a otro hombre? En ese momento, sentada junto al hombre más carismático que había conocido, no estaba segura de que le importara.

Aquello, al fin y al cabo, era diferente. Realmente, no había consumado su plan de seducir a Garrett, gracias a Edward. Este le había impedido cometer un error de proporciones monumentales al abrirle los ojos acerca de la otra vida de Garrett. Además, Edward se había mostrado como un caballero al devolverle su arma secreta, aunque la hubiese visto.

Confiaba en él. Y lo deseaba.

Lo único que tenía que hacer era llevárselo a su casa y... despertar su inspiración.

* * *

**Como dicen por mi tierra "y sino para mi" jejejejeje. Ya me lo llevo yo para casa… ayyy oma que rico, ejejejeje, yo quiero un Edward de serie. jejejeje. FELIZ 2011, COMO VA LA RESACA¿?, espero que no tan mal como para leer...jejejeje. mañana leeremos si lo invita o no a su piso¿? que creen¿?, lo invitará¿?, aceptará Edward entrar al piso de la princesa del Hampa¿? jejejeje. hoy no mañaaaaaannnaaaaaa, jejeje, un besote y espero sus comentarios, que son como vitaminas. muakis.  
**


	7. Quedate hasta mañana

**Quédate hasta mañana**

.

Dos manzanas de caramelo, un tigre y diez cabras montesas después, Edward y Bella tomaron el metro de vuelta al distrito de la moda. A casa de Bella. Ella no tenía dinero más que para dos billetes de metro y había insistido en pagar el transporte, dado que Edward había pagado el helado y los cacahuetes para dar de comer a los animales. Edward intentaba portarse como un caballero y no mirar el trasero de Bella, que iba delante, cuando subían las escaleras de la estación, pero le resultaba francamente difícil. Aquella mujer despertaba en él un intenso deseo, y pasar el día con ella no había hecho más que agudizar sus ansias de poseerla.

Bella no era simplemente una niña rica aficionada al striptease y a la que no le importaba saltarse las normas para obtener lo que quería. Bella sabía regatear y abrirse paso hacia la fama, si quería. Pero también conocía la alineación de los Mets, y no se pasaba la vida comiendo en restaurantes de lujo con sus amigos de la parte alta de la ciudad. Tenía una carrera que la apasionaba, una carrera de la que le gustaba hablar con él. Edward cono cía ahora las virtudes de cortar la tela al bies, mal que le pesara, y debía reconocer que había disfrutado observando a Bella mientras se lo explicaba.

Lástima que nada de eso importara, porque seguramente, ella estaba a punto de mandarlo a paseo y no volverían a verse hasta el juicio de Garrett.

Aquella idea lo molestaba aún más porque ese día ni siquiera había logrado darle un beso. Darles de comer a las cabras había sido divertido, pero él solo pensaba en comérsela a ella. ¿Cómo iba a po der separarse de una mujer como Bella sin siquiera darle un beso de despedida?

Notó que ella también se había quedado muy ca llada mientras se acercaban al edificio. Bella vivía encima del estudio de su padre, pero, como eran casi las siete de la tarde, el taller del famoso Charlie Swan estaba a oscuras.

Edward se dijo que en cualquier momento tendría que darle a Bella la bolsa con sus compras y marcharse. Pero confiaba en que ella consintiera al menos en darle un beso. No se hacía ilusiones de que lo invitara a subir, así que se quedó un poco sorprendido cuando le abrió la puerta del taller de su padre y cerró la puerta con llave tras ellos.

Bella se abrió camino entre los maniquíes y los rollos de tela y dijo:

-Mi piso está arriba, pero no quiero dejar el taller abierto ni aunque sea un minuto. ¿Subes un momento? -preguntó mirándolo por encima del hombro.

Debía de estar bromeando. Edward tuvo que reprimir las ganas de subir corriendo las escaleras.

-No tengo prisa.

Las llaves tintineaban en la mano de Bella mientras subían los tres tramos de escaleras.

-Hay un montón de cerrojos, la puerta está al final de todas estas escaleras y...

Edward no se dio cuenta de que estaba nerviosa hasta que empezó a parlotear sin ton ni son. Pero ¿estaba nerviosa porque quería que él estuviera allí, o porque quería que se marchara?

Cuando se dio cuenta de que las llaves seguían tintineando y las cerraduras no se abrían, Edward se puso a su lado y le quitó suavemente el llavero de las manos.

-Déjame a mí.

Ella se apartó, azorada.

-Gracias -su voz se volvió jadeante en la semioscuridad de la escalera.

Estaban demasiado cerca.

El olor de Bella lo envolvió en su tenue fragancia a flores. Su blusa de seda brillaba suavemente en la penumbra del pasillo, atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo. Edward dejó la llave un momento mientras abría el último cerrojo y la miró fijamente. En medio del silencio que se produjo a continuación, la respiración agitada de Bella resonó en sus oídos, convenciéndolo de que su presencia era bienvenida.

A pesar de que se había empeñado en demostrarle que era un chico de la calle al que le gustaban las cosas sencillas, la sofisticada Bella Swan parecía desearlo.

Edward confiaba en que el espíritu aventurero de Bella hubiera sobrevivido a aquel día, porque sabía que había llegado el momento de besarla.

Bella oyó el frufrú de la bolsa y vio que Edward la dejaba en un escalón, junto a ellos. Pero estaba claro que no necesitaba las dos manos para abrir la última cerradura de la puerta. Bella confiaba en que las necesitara para tocarla a ella.

Mientras sus nervios se crispaban de ansiedad, Bella se dio cuenta de que no sabía qué la había impulsado a invitarlo a su casa. Ningún hombre se había aventurado nunca más allá del taller de su padre, en el reducto donde se desarrollaba su vida privada. Incluso Garrett se limitaba a llamar al telefonillo y a esperarla en el piso de abajo.

Sin embargo, con Edward había atravesado el taller y había subido las escaleras, sintiéndose incapaz de despedirse de él aún.

El se acercó un poco más. Sus manos rozaron las caderas de Bella y se detuvieron sobre su cintura. Aquellos hermosos ojos verdes relucieron en la penumbra, dejando claras sus intenciones.

Oh, sí, Bella deseaba todo aquello.

Edward la apretó contra sí, bajó la cabeza y le dio el beso que ella llevaba todo el día deseando.

El roce de su boca la llenó de electricidad, acelerando su pulso hasta el frenesí. Él sabía a manzanas caramelizadas y olía a hierba recién cortada. Su camiseta rozó la blusa de seda de ella, transmitiéndole el calor de su cuerpo y haciendo que sus pensa mientos se esfumaran por completo.

-Bella... -jadeó él pronunciando su nombre como una invocación, apenas separando su boca de la de ella.

-¿Mmm? -ella le rodeó los hombros con los brazos, sintiéndose incapaz de abrir los ojos.

-¿Sigues teniendo planes para ir a cenar?

El único plan que se le ocurría era darse un festín de músculos y besos.

-Mmm...No.

-Porque no quisiera que llegaras tarde por mi culpa -él se echo hacia atrás, separándose un poco de ella sin llegar a soltarla.

Bella abrió los ojos y vio que la estaba observando.

-¿Quieres irte?

-No -él hizo una larga pausa, como si quisiera que ella asumiera lo que quería decir-. Pero si es peras que me vaya más tarde, para poder irte a tu cena, te sugiero que nos despidamos ahora mismo, por el bien de mi salud -le acarició lentamente la mejilla con un dedo.

Bella asintió.

-No tengo ningún compromiso para cenar. Aquellas palabras se le escaparon de los labios antes de que pudiera sopesarlas y quedaron suspendidas en el aire salobre, entre los dos, vagas y sugerentes al mismo tiempo.

Edward la observaba como si fuera un caso difícil que había de resolver. Su mirada verde parecía no perder detalle.

-¿Quieres decir que...?

-Quiero decir que no tengo prisa.

De haber sido más lanzada, se habría apretado contra él y le habría enseñado lo que quería. Más besos apasionados y abrasadores. Pero, como era la dulce e ingenua Bella Swan, se limitó a esperar, confiando en que él comprendiera sus deseos. Edward miró a su alrededor.

-¿No crees que deberíamos entrar para continuar esta conversación?

Bella se mordió el labio. Había disfrutado hablando con Edward, pero en ese momento no tenía ganas de seguir conversando con él.

Sin embargo, la escalera no era el mejor sitio para besarse. Si lo invitaba a entrar, podría seguir disfrutando de Edward Cullen un poco más y explorar la fuerza, viril de aquellos músculos con sus propias manos y luego...

Y luego no tenía ni idea de lo que ocurriría. Él le acarició suavemente los hombros.

-Te prometo no ponerme pesado.

Ella asintió.

-De acuerdo -se desasió de sus brazos con delicadeza y se giró hacia la puerta-. No me malinter pretes. Lo que pasa es que es la primera vez que traigo un hombre a casa -abrió el último cerrojo con la llave que Edward había insertado en la cerra dura unos segundos antes.

Por un día, al menos, viviría peligrosamente. Y el detective Edward Cullen era sin duda el perfecto compañero para una aventura.

El leve silbido de Edward la sacó de sus pensamientos. Edward había entrado tras ella en el piso y permanecía junto a la puerta, mirando boquiabierto el enorme espacio diáfano.

-Guau.

Su voz retumbó en las paredes y rebotó en el suelo de tarima desnuda. Ella se descalzó, le quitó la bolsa de las compras, y la dejó en el suelo.

-Vamos, pasa.

Edward parecía estar a punto de convertirse otra vez en un caballero, y a Bella ya no le quedaba paciencia para aguantar su buen comportamiento. Sus besos en la escalera, la forma en que le había lamido los dedos en el parque, la habían excitado tanto que apenas podía pensar con claridad.

Bella le tiró de la mano, introduciéndolo en un mundo de retales y muestrarios. Esquivando los rollos de tela, lo condujo hacia el sofá y lo hizo sentarse junto a ella, muy cerca.

¿Qué tenía que hacer para conseguir lo que quería? ¿Lo sabría él?

Cuando alzó la mirada hacia Edward, vio que este ya la estaba observando y que sus ojos verdes escudriñaban los suyos a la débil luz que el atardecer proyectaba en la habitación. Bella extendió tímidamente una mano y la colocó sobre su muslo, pensando que tal vez un gesto audaz sería la mejor manera de animarlo. Su cerebro registró apenas el leve suspiro, que dejó escapar Edward cuando ella subió la mano sobre su regazo. Él la tomó en brazos en un momento y la sentó sobre sus rodillas, a horcajadas. Sus glúteos se frotaban contra el duro promontorio que elevaba sus vaqueros, y Bella comprendió que no le había costado ningún esfuerzo despertar su inspiración.

De pronto experimentó una sensación de poder que la hizo sentirse más seductora que toda la lencería del mundo.

Edward también la deseaba.

Él apoyó una mano sobre su cuello y la atrajo hacia sí para besarla antes de que ella pudiera tomar aliento. Su lengua acarició la de ella con lenta y posesiva determinación. Ella hundió los dedos entre su pelo. Quería sentirlo, deseaba aferrarse a él como si su vida dependiera de ello. Sus sueños nunca habían sido tan deliciosos como aquel instante.

Ella acarició los recios músculos de su cuello y de sus hombros a través de la camiseta. Deseando más, tiró ansiosamente de la camiseta. Edward, que parecía adivinar sus pensamientos sin ningún es fuerzo, se quitó la prenda y la arrojó al suelo.

Cuando volvió a abrazarla, la tumbó sobre los cojines de cuero del sofá y se irguió sobre ella.

Era un hombre magnífico. Sus hombros de bronce y sus marcados abdominales parecían sali dos de un anuncio de Calvin Klein. No era de extrañar que llevara una placa, la de la policía de la ciudad, en la que decía: Lo _mejor de Nueva York._

Bella le tendió los brazos, deseando sentir su peso sobre ella, la fortaleza de su cuerpo alrededor. Pero él la agarró de las muñecas antes de que pudiera tocarlo.

-Tu turno -jadeó, y Bella sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda-. ¿Crees que podrás quitarte esa blusita para mí?

Edward se echó hacia atrás, la sentó sobre sus rodillas a horcajadas y aguardó, sin dejar de mirarla. Bella sintió que la sangre palpitaba en sus venas y que su carne temblaba al ritmo de los latidos de su corazón. Deseaba desnudarse, compartir con él la pulsión de su cuerpo, pero, hipnotizada por la intensidad de su mirada, de repente se apoderó de ella un ataque de timidez. Pero los dedos de Edward salieron en su rescate, deslizándose sobre la blusa.

-No te preocupes, cariño, si no quieres quitártela...

-No. Sí que quiero -Bella guió sus dedos bajo la blusa, apretando su mano contra su cintura-. Es solo que no se me da tan bien desnudarme delante de alguien, creo.

Una lenta sonrisa curvó los labios de Edward.

-Entonces, deja que te ayude.

Bella contuvo el aliento mientras la seda se deslizaba sobre su carne, dejando al descubierto su sujetador de encaje.

A pesar del tiempo transcurrido desde la época en que era una adolescente rellenita, Bella siempre temía recuperar las caderas de su adolescencia a poco que comiera un par de chocolatinas. Después de pasarse media vida intentando cultivar una figura más esbelta, seguía sintiéndose muy insegura respecto a su cuerpo.

Pero al oír el silbido de Edward se sintió inmensamente halagada.

Él pasó un dedo por su clavícula y más abajo, por la elevación de su pecho.

-Cariño, estás todavía más buena en persona -se lamió el dedo con que la había tocado, como si quisiera confirmar su opinión.

Bella se estremeció, imaginándose otros usos para su lengua. Volvió a tender los brazos hacia él. Le deseaba tanto que no quería esperar hasta que se quitaran otras prendas.

No tuvo que pedírselo dos veces. Edward se irguió sobre ella, cubriendo su cuerpo, apretándola contra el cuero de color crema del sofá.

Bajo la leve barrera del sujetador de encaje, los pezones de Bella se erizaron al sentir la piel desnuda de Edward. El deseo se apoderó de ella, alimentado por el ligero roce de la mejilla de Edward, por su cálido aliento y la humedad de su lengua.

-No sé cómo voy a separarme de ti esta noche, Bella -musitó él mientras le besaba el cuello.

-Pues quédate hasta mañana -susurró ella, y su cuerpo se tensó cuando Edward le besó los hombros.

Entonces, él se detuvo.

-¿Hasta mañana? -se irguió, apoyándose sobre los codos, y la miró fijamente.

Ella deseó contonearse debajo de él, frotar con el muslo el fascinante promontorio de sus vaqueros, cualquier cosa con tal de que volviera a concentrarse en su cuerpo. Pero él siguió mirándola como si la idea de quedarse a pasar la noche ni siquiera se le hubiera pasado por la imaginación.

Pero ella acabaría con sus dudas. Tal vez Edward no fuera el hombre ideal para su futuro, pero en ese momento era lo único que deseaba. Y no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo marchar.

* * *

_**en el prox. cap. se profundiza más esta noche alocada... pero tendrán que esperar a mañana... jejejeje. un besote mis niñas y nos leemos mañana. muakis**_


	8. Noche de Pasión, Mañana de despedida

_**Noche de Pasión, mañana de despedidas**_

.

.

-¿Estás segura de esto, Bella?

Tenía que darle una última oportunidad de escapar. Una última oportunidad de cambiar de idea.

-Sí, estoy segura.

La besó en la boca con ansia.

-No llevo preservativos, pero puedo bajar a una tienda y estar de vuelta en diez minutos.

Bella se aferró a él.

-El otro día, cuando fui a casa de Garrett, llevaba la cinta de vídeo en un bolsillo y un paquete de condones en el otro.

Bendito fuera su pragmatismo.

-Esta noche te doy cinco estrellas, Bella Swan.

Ella se levantó y fue a buscar la caja al armario del cuarto de baño. Cuando regresó, Edward la vio acercarse con sus turbadores andares de modelo de revista erótica.

-El otro día, la primera vez que te vi, cuando entrabas en el edificio de Garrett, no habría podido imaginar que escondías secretos tan deliciosos.

Bella dejó la caja sobre uno de los cojines del sofá y se sentó en el suelo, junto a él.

-¿No?

Él sacudió la cabeza.

-No, nunca. Tienes andares de mujer fatal, y posees un aire de elegancia casi intocable. Arrodillándose a su lado, ella subió un dedo por su brazo y por su hombro.

-Espero que no sigas pensando que soy intocable.

A modo de respuesta, él la sentó sobre sus piernas y metió un dedo bajo la cinturilla de su falda.

-Creo que estás lista para revelarme todos esos secretos que escondes.

Edward sintió una oleada de deseo. La visión de las generosas curvas de Bella cubiertas apenas por un tira de encaje bastaba para que un hombre adulto llorara de admiración. Ahora, él tenía además sus glúteos apoyados sobre los muslos y su piel sedosa al alcance de los dedos. Si además pensaba que era suya, aunque solo fuera por una noche, Bella Swan lo ponía al rojo vivo.

Edward se inclinó para besarla, intentando mantener el dominio de sí mismo. A pesar de que lo había invitado a quedarse a pasar la noche con ella, Edward sabía que Bella apenas tenía experiencia con los hombres. Su padre seguramente se encargaba de ahuyentar a todos sus pretendientes.

De modo que esa noche tenía que ser memorable.

-¿Qué más estás dispuesta a enseñarme? -musitó Edward entre besos.

Ella susurró contra sus labios:

-Puede que tengas que ayudarme a quitármelo - y deslizó un dedo entre sus pechos, tirando suavemente del encaje del sujetador.

Edward le bajó los tirantes de satén y desabrochó el corchete del sujetador, dejando al descubierto sus pechos turgentes.

Qué vista tan increíble.

Ella se giró tímidamente hacia él, apretándose contra su pecho. Edward dejó escapar un gruñido al sentir la suavidad de su carne, la delicada presión de sus pezones.

No sabía si podría seguir aguantando. Aunque quería que aquella noche fuera especial, inolvidable, a ese paso la tensión que anelaba su cuerpo con cada latido de su corazón acabaría matándolo.

Bella frotó la mejilla contra su hombro, contra su cuello. Se restregó peligrosamente contra su regazo. Edward la alzó en brazos y la sentó con las piernas abiertas sobre él, apoyando la espalda contra el sofá. Solo las luces de la ciudad iluminaban el piso. El suave resplandor de la calle se filtraba por las ventanas.

La falda de Bella estaba ya muy arriba de sus muslos, y Edward acabó de subírsela con manos ansiosas. Colocó a Bella encima de su abultada bragueta, con las bragas de encaje de ella y los vaqueros de él como única barrera entre sus incendiados sexos. Pero quería que ella sintiera, que viera cómo lo ponía.

Bella dejó escapar un gemido al sentir su contacto. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sacando los pechos de modo que quedaron en posición perfecta para que él los probara.

Edward los lamió, los chupó, se llenó la boca de ellos. Bella respondió restregándose lentamente contra su entrepierna, apretándose contra él hasta que Edward pensó que iba a perder la razón. La agarró de las caderas, obligándola a detenerse.

-Cariño -dijo con voz áspera- me estás matando.

-Tú a mí también -musitó ella, jadeante-. Quiero enseñarte más.

Él reprimió las ganas de rugir al oír sus palabras y se contentó con tumbarla de espaldas, colocándola sobre un retal de seda amarilla que había en el suelo. Ella lo ayudó a quitarle la falda y quedó desnuda ante él, salvo por unas pequeñas braguitas de encaje blanco.

-Estoy deseando verlo -Edward apoyó la mano sobre sus bragas un momento, dejando que su calor le penetrara la piel. Bella gimió. Se removió y se restregó contra él, convenciéndolo de que había llegado el momento.

Edward le bajó las bragas por sus larguísimas piernas. El Cielo lo esperaba bajo ellas, y lo único que tenía que hacer para encontrarlo era quitarse los pantalones.

No se habría desnudado más rápido ni aunque hubiera tenido un ayuda de cámara para hacerlo.

-Oh, Dios mío -Bella lo miró con asombro cuando se irguió sobre ella-. Tú sí que eres todo un espectáculo, detective.

-¿Has visto?

-Ya lo creo.

-Entonces, ya sabes lo mucho que te deseo -él la tomó de la mano y la guió hasta su miembro. Bella arqueó las caderas bajo él. Edward la detuvo antes de que pudiera cerrar los dedos sobre su grueso tallo, e inclinándose le susurró al oído:

-Voy a hacer que tú también me desees así.

Ella dejó escapar un gemido de placer, y Edward pensó que la espera había valido la pena. Le besó los pechos y la tripa y al fin se detuvo un momento entre sus muslos. Aunque deseaba hundirse dentro de ella, deseaba aún más sentir su sabor en la boca. Apenas había encontrado su dulce centro, apenas había saciado su sed, cuando el cuerpo de Bella se tensó como un arco bajo él y sus muslos lo rodearon en un abrazo.

Edward estiró un brazo hacia el sofá y recogió la cajita de condones. La deseaba tanto que le temblaban levemente las manos.

Bella se irguió, todavía temblando de placer, y lo miró con los ojos turbios.

-Déjame a mí.

Con dedos temblorosos que lo acariciaban inadvertidamente, Bella le puso el preservativo. Incapaz de seguir refrenándose, Edward la tumbó sobre el lienzo de seda, abriéndole los muslos con las rodillas. Se colocó sobre ella y la hizo suya lenta, cuidadosamente, preguntándose si habría estado alguna vez con un hombre y si sabría el precioso regalo que le estaba dando.

Bella no era una niña bien, mimada y aburrida que se sentía atraída por el emocionante trabajo de un policía. Bella parecía desearlo realmente por cómo era, cosa que al mismo tiempo asombraba y halagaba a Edward.

Entonces alzó las piernas, cerrándolas sobre su cintura, y Edward no pudo seguir pensando. Toda su energía mental y física se concentró en el esfuerzo de no perderse en el interior de Bella. Sabiendo que no podía seguir entre sus piernas un minuto más sin superar el límite de su resistencia, se desasió suavemente del abrazo de sus piernas, agarrándola de las pantorrillas. Volvió a entrar en ella una y otra vez, arrastrándola hacia el clímax. Solo cuando la espalda de Bella se arqueó con una tensión que sacudió todo su cuerpo, Edward se permitió tras pasar aquel límite con ella.

Una satisfacción elemental, primitiva, lo anegó lenta y largamente, un placer que, más allá de lo físico, le producía una profunda sensación de bienestar por estar allí, con ella. Demasiado cansado, de masiado satisfecho como para cuestionarse aquel sentimiento, Edward se limitó a estrecharla entre sus brazos.

.

.

Bella se despertó un poco después, encontrándose envuelta en la seda amarilla y en los brazos de Edward Cullen. No sabía si podría moverse después de la tensión que había soportado su cuerpo, pero sabía que deseaba a Edward otra vez. Tras el increíble placer que este le había hecho sentir, se preguntaba si podría despertarse alguna vez y no de searlo. Y aquella idea la asustó.

Y no porque se arrepintiera de haber invitado a Edward a quedarse. No, había postergado demasiado aquella experiencia como para arrepentirse de ella. Durante años, había sospechado que su apresurado encuentro en el asiento de atrás de un coche con aquel compañero de clase no había sido precisamente estelar. Y ahora lo sabía con toda certeza.

No había experimentado nada ni remotamente parecido a lo que Edward le había enseñado esa noche. Seguramente debía avergonzarse porque sus gritos de placer se hubieran oído en todo el distrito de la moda. Pero en su relación con Edward no había lugar para los remordimientos y la vergüenza.

¿Miedo? Sí, sentía miedo. Ignoraba qué pasaría a partir de ese momento. Sabía que por la mañana tendría que pensar en muchas cosas; sabía que, cuando saliera el sol, tendría que trazar un plan para afrontar aquella situación. Pero, por el momento, solo quería pensar en cómo podría mover ese espléndido cuerpo, de más de metro ochenta, del suelo de su cuarto de estar a su cama.

Y, envolviéndose en el retal de seda amarilla, Bella se dijo que la provocación era la mejor manera de hacerlo.

Siete horas, tres condones después, y el cuerpo roto, a Bella no le importaba lo excitante que era la ancha espalda de Edward sobre su cama. Debía ignorarlo si quería levantarse y acabar sus diseños.

Tenía que ponerse a trabajar, después de haberse tomado libre todo el día anterior. Pasaba tanto tiempo ayudando a su padre entre semana, que el único modo de poner en marcha su propia empresa había sido trabajar durante las noches y los fines de semana en sus propios proyectos. Se levantó y se puso la bata. A la luz del día, y a pesar de que Edward seguía durmiendo, su desnudez la azoraba mucho más. No estaba preparada para que la viera sin su armadura de glamour. Aunque no necesitaba mucho maquillaje, se esforzaba por estar siempre impecable, por ir bien peinada, por realzar sus ojos con las últimas novedades cosméticas.

A su padre le gustaba rodearse de belleza en todo momento, y Bella había aprendido hacía mucho tiempo que encajaba mejor en su mundo si cumplía aquel requisito.

Cuando acabó de ducharse y de vestirse con su ropa de trabajo, una falda fina y una tiesa camisa de vestir de hombre, Bella notó que olía a desayuno. Su estómago gruñó, y por su cabeza cruzó la inquie tante constatación de que Edward seguía allí. Nunca se había encontrado en aquella situación, nunca había tenido que enfrentarse a un hombre a la mañana siguiente. ¿Cómo había de comportarse?

-Hola, preciosa -dijo Edward alegremente, frente a la cocina-. ¿Quién es A. Brandon?

Ella parpadeó, sorprendida, al verlo tan a sus anchas en la diminuta cocina, haciendo tortitas en una sartén que ella ni siquiera sabía que tenía.

-¿A. Brandon? -repitió, atraída por el olor de las tortitas.

Edward tomó un cartón de huevos y leyó una notita de color morado pegada a él.

-Aquí dice: «Querida, eres la mujer con el frigorífico peor surtido que conozco. Te he comprado huevos, pero guárdame dos para la cena que pienso hacerte el miércoles» -Edward puso una botella de sirope para tortitas sobre la mesa de la cocina- ¿Este tal Brandon es un competidor del que tenga que preocuparme?

Tenía una mirada traviesa, pero la observaba intensamente mientras esperaba su respuesta. Bella entró en la cocina y sacó los vasos para el zumo.

-No. Es Alice Brandon. Alice es mi mejor amiga.

Edward sacó la última tanda de tortitas de la sartén y las colocó en un plato en el que ya había un buen montón.

-Estupendo. Así que ¿no tengo que preocuparme porque aparezca de repente un ruso enorme en tu puerta con el que tenga que pegarme por ti?

Ella sonrió.

-No, qué va. Aunque si, por alguna razón, dieras con el lado malo de Alice, yo apostaría sin dudarlo por ella en una pelea.

Edward puso los platos sobre la mesa y retiró una silla para que ella se sentara.

-Me ofendes, Bella. Soy más duro de lo que parezco, ¿sabes?

Bella estaba segura de que había pocos detectives que tuvieran un cuerpo como el de Edward, pero también sabía que este no necesitaba precisamente que lo halagaran. Así que se limitó a servirse el desayuno. Estaba muerta de hambre, después del esfuerzo de la noche anterior.

-Alice es la campeona de las causas perdidas. Es capaz de sacarle dinero al ricachón más avaro del Upper East Side. Es realmente dura.

-Olvidas que estás hablando con un poli de Nueva York.

Bella tomó la mantequilla. No quería ofender a Edward, pero las tortitas sabían a comida dietética, seguramente porque las había hecho con la única clase de harina que Alice compraba: harina integral.

-No, no lo he olvidado -le sonrió para que no se fijara en que estaba poniéndose más mantequi lla-. En realidad, me parece muy emocionante. Durante toda mi vida, he visto cómo el buen nombre de mi familia se ponía en cuestión a causa de la relación de mi padre con personas poco recomendables. Es un alivio salir con un hombre que está por encima de toda sospecha -añadió, tomando la botella de sirope.

Edward la observaba atentamente. ¿Se habría dado cuenta de que era la segunda vez que se ponía sirope?

-Así que ¿te atrae el hecho de que sea policía? Bella se encogió de hombros, preguntándose qué sería peor: que pensara que sus tortitas le parecían un poco secas, o que ella mostraba una peligrosa inclinación a comer demasiado.

-Bueno, sí, claro, ¿y a quién no? En tu trabajo siempre hay acción y aventura -él la miró con una extraña expresión de desaliento. Nerviosa, empezó a parlotear,- los polis sois muy de fiar, ¿no? Tenéis, por vuestro oficio, un cierto sentido del honor. Quiero decir que la placa es como un sello de calidad. O como una calificación de cinco estrellas, en tu caso.

Edward se comió el último bocado y enseguida se levantó y retiró su plato. Bella pensó que, de algún modo, había engordado veinte quilos en el desayuno, porque él ni siquiera parecía tener ganas de mirarla.

-Me alegro de haberte hecho pasar un buen rato, Bella. Pero será mejor que me vaya para que tú puedas seguir con tu trabajo mientras yo regreso a mis aventuras en el cuerpo de policía -le retiró el plato a ella, a pesar de que no se había acabado las tortitas.

Bella se levantó sin decir nada mientras él aclaraba los platos y los metía en el lavavajillas. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Por qué de repente se mostraba tan brusco? ¿Quién era aquel áspero desconocido que rondaba por su cocina?

Bella reunió sus dispersos pensamientos justo cuando él acababa de limpiar la placa de la cocina.

-Siento que todo esto no se me dé muy bien -dijo, dando un palo de ciego, pues no sabía si Edward estaba molesto con ella o si simplemente era así como se comportaba la gente el día después-. No lo había hecho nunca.

La expresión severa de Edward se suavizó un instante. Bella creyó ver un atisbo del hombre del día anterior.

-No te preocupes -él cruzó la cocina y se detuvo ante ella.

Bella sintió que todos sus nervios se erizaban al sentirlo cerca. Pero, al parecer, a él no le pasaba lo mismo, porque se inclinó y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Tengo que volver al trabajo, Bella. Te llamaré para decirte la fecha del juicio de Garrett -sus ojos se achicaron-. Sigues queriendo testificar, ¿verdad?

Bella nunca había sufrido un rechazo tan cruel en toda su vida. En parte, se debía al hecho de que nunca había consentido que un hombre se acercara a ella lo suficiente como para hacerle tanto daño como Edward le estaba haciendo en ese momento. Pero, sobre todo, era culpa de Edward.

-Me gusta vengarme de aquellos que me tratan abominablemente -dijo, aunque no era cierto. Se sentía dolida y no sabía qué hacer al respecto. No quería tener una relación estable con un hombre en ese momento de su vida, pero tampoco quería hacer huir a Edward.

Al menos, no de momento.

Edward recogió su cartera, que había dejado sobre la mesa del cuarto de estar, y se acercó a la puerta. Bella lo acompañó. Su buena educación le exigía mostrarse amable, a pesar de que él parecía haber olvidado por completo sus modales después de acostarse con ella. Mientras abría la puerta del taller de su padre, no pudo evitar pensar en lo distinto que era su ánimo cuando, el día anterior, entraron por aquella puerta.

-Adiós, Edward -no se le daba bien hacerse la altanera, y lamentaba profundamente aquella despedida. Quizá por eso dijo- Ayer lo pasé muy bien -él se detuvo un momento y sus miradas se encontraron-. Será mejor que te vayas -dijo ella-. Apuesto a que ahí fuera, salvando el mundo, resplandeces.

Había querido halagarlo, despedirse de él con cierta nota de ligereza. Además, admiraba sinceramente su trabajo.

Lástima que él se cerrara en banda al oír sus palabras, apartando la mirada de ella.

-Ese soy yo: el superhéroe de las calles -le lanzó una sonrisa burlona desprovista de calor y luego le dio un beso formal en la mejilla antes de cruzar la puerta.

Mientras Bella lo miraba alejarse a través del escaparate del estudio, se dijo que no debía sentirse culpable, ni avergonzada por sus actos. Sencillamente, había juzgado mal a Edward. Ahora, era mejor que dejara de pensar en él.

Volvió a subir las escaleras, mientras se decía a sí misma que por haberse lanzado una vez a la aventura, no trastocaría- sus obligaciones diarias. Tenía mucho que hacer para preparar los desfiles de otoño, y no estaba dispuesta a recurrir a una tarrina de helado para calmar su ansiedad. No era esa actitud la que la había llevado a abrirse paso en el mundo de la moda.

Sin embargo, no podía evitar pensar que, si Alice no le hubiera llenado los armarios de la cocina con su comida dietética y su harina integral, en ese momento ella estaría abriendo otro paquete de condones con los dientes.

* * *

_**Que inocente es Bella, parece que no se ha dado cuenta que lo que le molestó realmente a Edward fue que pensara que había sido una aventura con un poli, es decir, que le gustaba más el poli que él... en fin quien entiende a estos hombres...jejejeje. espero que les haya gustado la noche de pasión... jejeje. un besote. nos leemos mañana. muakis**_


	9. Mujer Fatal

**Mujer fatal**

Edward salió por la puerta trasera de la quinta tienda de moda que visitaba esa mañana y emergió a la Octava Avenida lleno de frustración y de impaciencia.

Había pasado más de una semana desde la detención de Garrett, pero las drogas seguían entrando en el distrito de la moda. El equipo especial al que habían sido asignados Edward y su compañero había hecho todo lo posible para atajar el problema, pero Edward llevaba toda la mañana sin dar pie con bola.

Aunque, en realidad, llevaba así desde que salió del piso de Bella, hacía ya cinco días.

Maldición.

Bella prácticamente había afirmado que solo había salido con él porque era poli, porque identificaba su trabajo con la aventura. ¿Acaso no sabía él que no quería volver a recorrer aquel camino?

Sin embargo, era él quien se sentía como un canalla por no haberla llamado el día después de su... noche. Lo cierto era que pensaba mucho en ella. Y, mientras caminaba hacia el sur, esperando encontrarse a Jasper, se preguntaba si Bella habría pensado en él. Él había pensado en ella sin parar. Su primer error fue llevarse a casa la copia del vídeo de Bella. Había intentando convencerse de que solo quería guardarlo en un lugar seguro, donde nadie pudiera verlo. Pero, al día siguiente, las ganas de volver a verlo se apoderaron de él. Durante dos días, había conseguido refrenarse. Pero la cinta de vídeo ejercía sobre él un atractivo semejante al que ejercía Bella, tentándolo más allá de los límites de lo razonable, de los límites de la moral. Cuando por fin cedió a su deseo obsesivo de verlo otra vez, se quedó completamente absorto contemplando el show de Bella, recreándose en cada detalle de su progresiva desnudez, extasiado por el modo en que se despojaba de sus ropas para ofrecerse al espectador. Y las imágenes que había memorizado parecían reproducirse una y otra vez en su cabeza.

Tenía que admitirlo. Bella Swan se estaba convirtiendo en una fijación.

Se dio la vuelta y vio que Jasper salía de otra tienda de ropa.

-No me digas que ya estás soñando despierto otra vez, Cullen -dijo Jasper, frunciendo el ceño- Ni siquiera recuerdas dónde teníamos que encontrarnos, ¿verdad?

Teniendo a Bella metida en la cabeza, ¿qué hombre con sangre en las venas podría pensar en otra cosa?

-Tengo que atrapar a los malos, Hall. No puedo pasarme todo el día esperándote -Edward estiró los hombros y se subió las solapas de la chaqueta-. ¿Tu crees que Terminator esperaría a Colombo?

Jasper echó a andar a su lado, en dirección al sur del distrito de la moda.

-Si tuviera un poco de cerebro, lo haría. ¿Tu abuelo nunca te contó el cuento de la tortuga y la liebre?

-Solo un millón de veces. Pero mi abuelo pensaba más bien que los buenos siempre llegan los primeros. ¿Has averiguado algo, Colombo?

Jasper señaló hacia la calle Treinta y seis.

-Vamos por ahí.

Edward se preparó para hacer una visita al taller de Charlie Swan. El piso de Bella. Pero ¿acaso le importaba? Estaba concentrado en la investigación, no en lo mal que había reaccionado aquella mañana, en su casa. Seguramente exageró.

Había querido llamar al menos para saludarla, para disculparse por su brusca despedida. Al día siguiente había enviado flores, pero seguía sin saber qué decirle sobre lo que había pasado entre ellos.

Jasper se sacó un trozo de papel del bolsillo del pantalón.

-James Rainey -volvió a guardarse el papel en el bolsillo-. Ese es el nombre del tipo que ha sustituido a Gallagher como proveedor de telas del último diseñador al que he visitado. ¿Por qué no nos pasamos por donde Swan, a ver si lo conocen? Puede que ese tal James se haya hecho cargo de las importaciones de Garrett.

¿Y volver a ver a Bella? No era que no pudiese mantener un interrogatorio de rutina con la mujer más turbadora de Manhattan, pero de golpe se le ocurrían diversas alternativas.

-¿Por qué no les pasamos su nombre a los de aduanas, a ver qué sacamos en claro? -sacó el teléfono móvil para llamar inmediatamente.

Y no porque quisiera evitar la turbadora tentación de Miss Alta Sociedad.

Jasper le quitó el teléfono de la mano.

-¿Qué te pasa, Cullen? ¿Te da miedo encontrarte con la princesa del hampa?

Edward apretó los dientes. Las reglas entre polis no eran muy diferentes a las de un patio de colegio, y no podía permitir que sus compañeros lo llamaran «gallina».

-Bella Swan no es precisamente fea. ¿Por qué iba a importarme verla? -Edward le quitó el teléfono-. Pero, dado que soy una liebre, no me gusta especialmente perder el tiempo. Será más rápido comprobar qué hay en los archivos sobre él.

-Estás muerto de miedo -Jasper sacudió la cabeza-. ¿Qué pasó el día que saliste con ella? ¿Te amenazó con lanzarte a su padre?

-¿Es que crees que Terminator no puede en frentarse con la mafia? -dijo Edward, marcando un número-. ¿Cómo se llama ese tío de las telas?

-James Rainey.

Doblaron la esquina de la calle mientras Edward le daba la información que tenían a un agente de aduanas que formaba parte de su equipo especial. Cuando colgó, Jasper lo miró con expectación.

-¿Nada?

-No puede respondernos hasta las cinco. Está en la calle -Edward sabía lo que eso significaba, aun que no le gustara.

-Bueno, entonces, ya que estamos aquí, podemos pasarnos a hablar con Swan o con su hija -Jasper le tiró del brazo-. No te preocupes, Romeo, yo hablaré.

-Te estás pasando, Hall.

Edward sintió una punzada de alegría al pensar que iba a ver a Bella otra vez, y eso era precisamente lo que esperaba poder evitar. Maldición.

Antes de que pudiera enzarzarse en una discusión con Jasper, un agente de uniforme salió de una cafetería, distrayéndolos un momento. Mientras Jasper charlaba con el policía, Edward respiró hondo para calmarse y pensar con claridad. Cuando Jasper acabó, retomó la conversación exactamente donde la habían dejado.

-Solo intento averiguar por qué aquel día en el aparcamiento apenas podías quitarle las manos de encima y por qué desde el día que saliste con ella pareces un alma en pena. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-Nada. Entre Bella Swan y yo no pasa nada.

Y así seguiría siendo.

Evidentemente; ella había pasado un buen rato y la próxima vez que buscara aventuras, seguramente se buscaría otro poli que se lo hiciera pasar en grande.

Aquella idea le encogió las entrañas. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Pensándolo bien, estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse si Bella volvía a mostrar interés por él, aunque fuera solo por curiosidad. No le apetecía que otro viera lo que él había visto aquella noche.

Jasper lanzó un suspiro.

-Bueno, está bien. No pasa nada. Pero espero que no lo estropearas con ella y que esté dispuesta a testificar. Ya sabes que tu ascenso depende de que Garrett sea condenado, no de su detención. Cualquier guardia de tráfico puede hacer una detención. Pero solo los polis que saben investigar, y que cuentan con testigos dispuestos a coopera, consiguen que se condene a los delincuentes.

Edward se pasó una mano por la frente cuando llegaron al estudio de Swan. No era que aquel asunto lo hiciese sudar. Es que hacía calor para estar en mayo.

Tenía que admitir que Jasper tenía razón. Necesitaba la cooperación de Bella y sería mejor no contrariarla.

Normalmente, le resultaba fácil hacer de poli bueno, mientras que Jasper hacía de malo, solo era cuestión de desplegar su encanto. Pero tenía la sensación de que ese día iba a ser difícil hacer su papel, pues no conseguía olvidarse de la maravillosa noche pasada con Bella.

Sea como fuere, Garrett debía ser condenado. ¿Y si Bella estaba enfadada porque no la había llamado? ¿Se negaría a testificar solo por despecho? Seguramente, si testificaba, lo haría contra los deseos de su padre. Y, tal vez, no teniendo razones para complacer a Edward, se mostraría dispuesta a seguir las órdenes de Charlie Swan.

Edward se rascó la cabeza con la vana esperanza de estimular su cerebro. Había estado pensando con la bragueta y, había que ser estúpido, también con el corazón. Pero ahora tenía que ponerse serio. Tenía que cumplir con su trabajo y se aseguraría de que Bella compareciera en el juicio, aunque tuviera que arrastrarse ante ella para conseguirlo.

No había querido hacerle daño. Sencillamente, no había sabido qué decir cuando descubrió que solo había salido con él para divertirse.

¿Por qué había esperado que quisiera de él algo más?

Edward asintió, mirando a su compañero.

-Vamos a entrar. Hablaré yo. Tú limítate a hacer lo que mejor se te da.

Jasper sonrió.

-¿Mantener la boca cerrada y poner cara de pocos amigos?

-Pero no te pases, Colombo.

Edward abrió la puerta y entró en el estudio de Charlie Swan.

Podía afrontar aquella situación. Lástima que, al ver a Bella arrodillada en la parte delantera de la tienda, inclinada hacia el interior del escaparate, empezara a sentirse menos como Terminator y más como Scooby Doo.

Su trasero se contoneaba seductoramente, dejando a Edward la boca seca, la sangre hirviendo, y, el corazón latiendo a ritmo de tango. El recuerdo del vídeo lo asaltó, su forma de moverse sobre la pasarela, vestida de seda rosa, sus andares de mujer fatal medio desnuda...

.

.

Bella oyó la campanilla de la puerta, pero no conseguía meter un zapato en el pie de plástico del maniquí. ¿Por qué les hacían las extremidades tan pequeñas a los maniquíes? Ninguna mujer real podría andar por ahí sin caerse con unos pies tan pequeños.

Bella sabía que la dependienta se encargaría del cliente que acababa de entrar. Mientras tanto, ella ajustaría el zapato de la talla treinta y ocho en el pie del maniquí, aunque tuviera que sujetárselo con chinchetas.

Al menos, estaba decidida a hacerlo hasta que oyó que un hombre se aclaraba la garganta detrás de ella.

Un sonido bastante inocuo, ¿no?

Quien se acababa de aclarar la garganta a su espalda podía ser cualquiera, pero la súbita punzada de emoción que la atravesó la convenció enseguida de que el recién llegado no era cualquiera. No. La aceleración de su sangre la convenció de que el recién llegado era alguien en particular.

-Hola, Bella -la voz seductora de Edward Cullen evocaba largos y lentos encuentros amorosos y arrebatadores revolcones matutinos aunque estuviera hablando del tiempo.

Tal vez por eso Bella parecía despedir vapor cada que se le acercaba.

Pero debía recordar que Edward no estaba interesado en ella a largo plazo más de lo que ella estaba interesada en él. En realidad, Edward parecía haber visto a través de su glamuroso caparazón, descubriendo su verdadero yo y al hacerlo, había salido huyendo a toda prisa. Así que Bella decidió comportarse como una princesa de hielo a toda costa, por muy encantador que se mostrara el detective.

Se apartó de mala gana del escaparate y se puso en pie.

-Hola, detective.

Entonces vio a un hombre alto y malencarado detrás de Edward. La cicatriz de su cara, su expresión airada, le hicieron preguntarse si Edward había metido a su último detenido en su tienda.

-Este es mi compañero, el detective Jasper Hall -señaló con el pulgar a aquel hombre, que parecía uno de los amigos de su padre, más que un policía de Nueva York.

-Encantada de conocerlo -Bella le tendió la mano educadamente.

-Lo mismo digo -el detective Hall se la es trechó y luego señaló hacia el fondo de la tienda-. ¿Le importa que eche un vistazo mientras... hablan?

-En absoluto.

Aunque, ahora que estaba a punto de quedarse a solas con Edward, y teniendo en cuenta la peculiar velocidad que había tomado su corazón, Bella hubiera preferido que el detective con cara de criminal se quedara donde estaba.

Estaba viendo como el alto compañero de Edward se agachaba para esquivar los brazos de un maniquí y se ponía a mirar los vestidos a medio acabar, cuando Edward la agarró del brazo y la obligó a prestarle atención. Sus ojos la recorrieron de arriba abajo, desbaratando al instante su pose de princesa de hielo.

-Siento no haberte llamado en toda la semana. Ella se puso muy tiesa, recordando por qué quería mostrarse gélida.

-Gracias por las flores. Con eso fue suficiente. Le había mandado fresias y otras flores sil vestres que ella no reconoció, lo cual le pareció, por cierto, más considerado que enviarle rosas. Pero cuando comprendió que Edward no pensaba llamarla, empezó a ver las flores como una forma de aplacar su mala conciencia, en vez de como un gesto de afecto.

Él se removió, inquieto, y se pasó nerviosamente la mano por el pelo, desordenandoselo aún más, un gesto que repetía mucho.

-Me gustaría algo más que suficiente para ti, Bella.

Se sorprendió de sus propias palabras, tanto como Bella al oírlas.

-Pues lo disimulas muy bien.

Miró al compañero de Edward, que estaba intentando averiguar cómo colocar uno de los maniquíes que había en el suelo. Giraba cuidadosamente la cabeza de la muñeca hacia la derecha y luego hacia la izquierda.

Bella miró de nuevo a Edward, y no pudo evitar decir lo que pensaba.

-Y perdóname, pero me resulta difícil de creer que hayas venido para hablar de lo que pasó entre nosotros acompañado de esa especie de rottweiler para que meta sus narices en el negocio de mi padre -señaló con el brazo hacia la tienda-. Adelante, Edward. No necesitas mi permiso para registrar el local.

Edward le bajó el brazo.

-No es esa mi intención.

.

.

Vio que ella entornaba los ojos y se preparó para otro reproche. Había entrado en la tienda asumiendo un recibimiento frío, pero no aquella expresión de dolor que ahora descubría en sus ojos. ¿Serían otros los motivos que la habían impulsado a salir con él?

Bella cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho como si quisiera protegerse, pero lo único que consiguió fue mostrarse más provocativa aún, al realzar sus rotundos pechos. La chaqueta de hilo que llevaba se amoldaba a sus curvas, enfatizándolas, de modo que a Edward se le bajó de pronto toda la sangre hacia el sur.

-¿Y cuál es exactamente tu intención, Edward?

Confesar su precisa intención en ese momento, no le parecía a Edward lo más oportuno. El suspiro de impaciencia de Bella lo sacó de sus tórridos pensamientos.

-He venido a hacerte una pregunta relacionada con la investigación, Bella -antes de que ella pudiera decirle que se largara, Edward le acarició leve mente el hombro, incapaz de resistirse al deseo de tocarla-. La semana pasada lo eché todo a perder, y lo sé. Todo ocurrió tan deprisa que en realidad no estaba preparado para afrontarlo. La noche que pasamos juntos me dejó completamente descolocado, Bella. Supongo que necesitaba alejarme de ti unos días para aclarar mis ideas -ella pareció sopesar su explicación, como si dudara de su sinceridad. Y lo más curioso de todo era que las palabras que acababan de salir de su boca tenían más sentido para él que todo lo que había pensado durante esa semana-. Quiero decir que lo de la otra noche fue fantástico. Tendrás que admitirlo -ella lo miró con escepticismo, alzando una ceja-. No es que quiera atribuirme todo el mérito -Edward miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie los oía-.Tú estuviste increíble.

Ella se puso colorada.

-Pues, al parecer, no te importó -dijo por fin, con voz crispada-, porque de todos modos por la mañana decidiste dejarme con dos palmos de narices y te largaste sin siquiera mirar atrás.

-Al menos, te hice el desayuno. Ella esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

-Menudo desayuno: tortitas de harina integral.

-Me da la impresión de que no eres una fanática de la comida dietética.

-La harina integral debió de comprarla Alice.

-La próxima vez, saldré a comprar fresas y chocolate.

-Es evidente que no habrá una próxima vez, pero quizá tu siguiente conquista aprecie tu gesto -se apartó de él y regresó junto al escaparate-. Ahora, si me perdonas, tengo trabajo que hacer.

Edward se quedó parado sin saber qué hacer y de pronto, comprendió que el nudo que sentía en el es tómago no tenía nada que ver con la investigación, ni con el testimonio de Bella. Deseaba que esta le diera otra oportunidad. Necesitaba pasar otra noche con ella para llegar a conocerla tal y como era.

-¿Puedo verte esta semana?

Iba a decirle que se largara. Se le notaba en la cara. Pero, de pronto, la puerta del taller se abrió. Mientras la campanilla tintineaba sin parar, un hombre alto, vestido con una camiseta negra y unos pantalones perfectamente planchados se quedó parado en la entrada.

_-¡Bonjour! _-gritó, abriendo los brazos de par en par como si esperara que todos se abalanzaran corriendo hacia él y, por extraño que pareciera, eso fue lo que ocurrió.

Bella se apresuró a saludar al recién llegado con un beso en la mejilla, y la dependienta, menos íntima, besó el aire al otro lado de su cara. Una tercera mujer que llevaba unas diminutas gafas de montura plateada entró sigilosamente tras el recién llegado con una cartera de cuero bajo el brazo. Ignoró a los que se besaban, colocó cuidadosamente la cartera bajo el mostrador y empezó a revolver los papeles que había sobre este.

-Buenos días, papá -musitó Bella, quitando un hilillo de su hombro.

¿Aquel era su padre?

Edward había visto fotos de Charlie Swan, pero en ellas aparecía un señor de aspecto distinguido y cabello castaño que no se parecía nada a aquel hombre tan escandaloso que se movía por el estudio como un gallo en su gallinero, o quizá como un artista en su buhardilla. Alzando la voz, empezó a contar una anécdota que le había sucedido esa misma mañana, moviendo las manos de tal modo que el vasito de café que sostenía en una de ellas se agitaba de un lado a otro, amenazando con derramarse con cada movimiento de su brazo. La mujer que había entrado detrás de Charlie Swan cortó varios trozos de papel de un rollo que había frente al mostrador como si ya lo hubiera visto en acción otras veces.

-Veo que tenemos invitados -sonrió ampliamente a Edward y a Jasper al acabar de contar su anécdota-. Sean bienvenidos, amigos -Edward inclinó levemente la cabeza-. ¿Qué desean, caballeros? -Charlie Swan miró atentamente la ropa de Edward, deteniéndose en la de todo lo que pueda gustarle a un hombre elegante.

Edward se preguntó si acaso estaba sugiriendo que para tipos como él y como su compañero no tenía absolutamente nada, pero prefirió morderse la lengua.

-No, gracias. Solo hemos venidos a hacer un par de preguntas.

Swan pareció levemente desconcertado. Pero, en lugar de mirar a sus invitados, miró a su hija con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Bella?

Edward sintió una punzada de rabia. Y más aún cuando Bella se apresuró a responder.

-Son detectives de la policía de Nueva York, papá -dijo ella suavemente-. Creo que están aquí por el arresto de Garrett Gallagher.

-Una pena, lo de Garrett -comentó su padre. Edward sintió que la presencia de Jasper se deslizaba por el estudio como la sombra impresionante que era. Jasper apenas hablaba cuando iban juntos a alguna parte, pero asumía su papel de tipo duro con facilidad y, Edward estaba seguro, también con placer.

-En realidad, para el departamento de policía de Nueva York es una gran satisfacción tener a Garrett entre rejas -dijo Edward mientras Jasper se colocaba sigilosamente a su espalda-. Quisiéramos saber si alguna persona se ha ofrecido esta semana a proporcionales telas en lugar de Garrett. Swan clavó los ojos en Jasper.

-No, aquí no se ha presentado nadie aún. -Bella se inclinó ligeramente hacia delante, apoyando una mano sobre el brazo de su padre.

-Debes de haberlo olvidado, papá. Un hombre nos dejó su tarjeta ayer.

Swan dejó su café sobre el mostrador con brusquedad, derramando el líquido encima de los papeles de la mujer de las gafas.

-¿De parte de quién estás, Bella? La semana pasada detienen a tu novio y ahora quieren encerrar a todos los proveedores de telas de la ciudad. ¿Y tú quieres ayudarlos?

Bella torció el gesto, enfadada, pero su voz sonó tan suave y tranquilizadora como momentos antes.

-Garrett era un delincuente, papá. Y es posible que otros delincuentes ocupen su lugar. Nosotros no queremos tener nada que ver con ellos.

Swan volvió a tomar el café, sin reparar en la mujer que se afanaba a su alrededor armada con trozos de papel, limpiando las salpicaduras.

-Yo solo hago negocios con personas respetables -Swan miró airado a Edward, como si de pronto su radar paterno hubiera captado que entre su hija y el detective pasaba algo.

Imposible, por otra parte, sin que Bella se lo hubiera contado.

Edward tragó saliva. Swan no lo asustaba lo más mínimo, pero no podía evitar sentirse responsable de la forma en que había tratado a Bella. Esta suspiró.

-Por supuesto que Garrett era respetable. Gracias a que utilizaba tu negocio como tapadera, podía introducir ilegalmente drogas en la ciudad y hacerse de oro.

-Al menos, sabía vestir -Swan sonrió como un niño caprichoso-. Cariño, ¿te importaría traerme mi cuaderno de bocetos para que pueda ponerme a trabajar? Esta mañana, mientras estaba en la cafetería, se me han ocurrido unas ideas fantásticas. Tengo que ponerlas sobre papel antes de que se me olviden. Y sin prestar más atención a sus interlocutores, el diseñador entró en la trastienda con el vaso de café vacío, y cantando a pleno pulmón. Bella hizo una seña con la cabeza a la dependienta, que salió corriendo detrás de Swan, con un cuaderno en las manos.

-Lo siento -le dijo a Edward esbozando una tensa sonrisa-. Mi padre vive en un mundo creativo que no siempre coincide con el real. El hombre que nos ofreció sus servicios ayer se llamaba Jaime. No, James -asintió-. James Rainey.

Jasper sacó su teléfono móvil y empezó a marcar un número antes de que Bella acabara de hablar. Edward aprovechó la ocasión para pasarle un brazo por encima de los hombros. Quería tocarla, aunque fuera solo un momento.

-Gracias, Bella. Te agradezco que me ayudes con este caso.

Ella se apartó bruscamente, pero su fragancia penetró en el cerebro de Edward, encendiendo sus sentidos con el recuerdo de la noche que habían pasado juntos.

-A pesar de la actitud de mi padre, te aseguro que no tenemos nada que ocultar y que estamos en cantados de ayudar en lo que podamos.

-¿Significa eso que aún estás dispuesta a declarar contra Garrett?

Ella resopló para apartarse un mechón de pelo de la cara.

-Por supuesto que sí. Te lo prometí, ¿no?

Sí, pero Edward había preferido creer que era tan frívola como otras mujeres que había conocido. Como la mujer de las gafas seguía observándolos atentamente desde detrás del mostrador, Edward se limitó a acariciarle levemente la mejilla.

-Gracias, Bella.

Edward sabía que el tacto de su piel fresca y el olor de su pelo suave lo atormentarían durante todo el día. Y estaba deseando que así fuera.

Pero más aún deseaba encontrar un modo de ganarse su confianza y sus favores otra vez.

Ella se puso muy tiesa, pero Edward notó que sus mejillas se sonrojaban y su respiración se hacía un poco más agitada.

Oh, sí. Tenía que corregir aquel error. Y también corregiría el error de haber hecho una copia del vídeo de Bella, aunque solo después del juicio de Garrett, cuando pudiera confesárselo a ella y entregarle la cinta. Pero, de momento, solo deseaba verla a solas, vestida de seda y encaje y con aquellas altísimos tacones suyos...

Edward se preparó para pasar un día más absorto en el recuerdo turbador de Bella Swan. Solo esperaba que los fuegos artificiales que chisporro teaban entre ellos no le estallaran en la cara.

* * *

_**Parece que es el turno de que Edward se arrrastre... que les parece... que sufra un poquito¿? jejejeje. nos leemos mañana guapisimas. besotes.**_


	10. Una Cita más

**Una Cita más**

Bella vio a Edward dirigirse hacia la puerta del estudio. Todavía sentía en la piel el leve cosquilleo de su caricia.

Jessica Stanly, la contable de su padre, pareció finalmente librarse del hechizo que se había apoderado de ella. La pobre mujer apenas había podido apartar los ojos de Edward desde el momento en que entró en el local con su inseparable cartera bajo el brazo.

Bella ignoraba por qué Edward había vuelto a mostrarse amable con ella, pero sabía que no debía soñar con fantasías eróticas con un hombre cuyos afectos eran tan poco de fiar como el transporte público de Nueva York.

-Adiós, Edward -dijo, intentando sonreír cortésmente, y añadió dirigiéndose a su compañero, que hablaba por el móvil- Encantada de conocerlo, detective Hall.

El detective inclinó levemente la cabeza mientras abría la puerta. Y antes de que él y Edward alcanzaran la calle se enredaron en un pequeño embotellamiento.

-Vaya, hola -una voz conocida con acento de Long Island se coló por la puerta, entre los grandes cuerpos de los dos detectives-. ¿Es que hay rebajas de gafas de sol y yo no me había enterado? - Alice emergió de entre el muro de músculos con su perrito en brazos y una coqueta sonrisa en la cara-. Tu clientela está mejorando, Bella -comentó en voz lo bastante alta como para que la oyeran los detectives que se marchaban-. Me gusta.

Edward ya había salido, pero Bella notó que Jasper Hall se quedaba en la puerta un momento, con los ojos fijos en el cuerpo de Alice, enfundado en un vestido azul muy ceñido.

Solo cuando Alice se dio la vuelta y saludó al detective con la patita de su perro, Hall pareció volver en sí. Haciendo una inclinación de cabeza, salió por la puerta y desapareció entre los transeúntes que atestaban las calles del distrito de la moda.

Alice dio un silbido y dejó al perrillo en el suelo. -Chica, ese pedazo de hombre casi ha hecho que me olvide de a qué he venido. Jacob, siéntate ahí -se acercó a una mesa en la que había una cafetera y pastas-. Eran polis, ¿no?

Bella asintió y sacó de detrás del mostrador su propia taza.

-Sí. Están investigando a Garrett Gallagher.

-¿Son esos? ¿Y cuál era Edward?

-El de pelo cobrizo con el sistema solar en la corbata.

-¿Y no me lo has presentado? -Alice se plantó en el suelo de mármol italiano-. ¿Cómo has podido dejar que se vayan así?

Bella se encogió de hombros.

-Perdona, pero aún no he perdonado a Edward Cullen por lo que me hizo. Y, además, no han venido precisamente a hacernos una visita de cortesía.

-Eso me recuerda una cosa -Alice dio un sorbo a su café tampoco he venido a hacerte una visita de cortesía. Pero, antes que nada, ¿se ha arrastrado Edward a tus pies para pedirte perdón por marcharse de tu casa como lo hizo?

-Se ha disculpado -reconoció Bella-. Pero eso no significa que... Bueno, no sé lo que significa, pero no pienso verlo más.

Alice arrugó el ceño.

-Salvo en el juicio de Garrett, claro.

-Sí, pero en el juicio habrá mucha gente. Y, ahora, dime, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

Alice contestó agarrando a Bella del brazo y llevándola hacia la puerta. Esta la siguió dando trompicones, con la taza de café en la mano, balanceándose y salpicando a su alrededor, como solía hacer su padre.

-Quería ver lo que has hecho con el escaparate esta semana -Alice salió tirando de ella y enseguida estuvieron en la calle, frente a la última creación de Bella. Jacob las siguió, arañando el pavimento con sus uñitas.

De pie, bajo el radiante sol de mayo, observaban el escaparate. Bella aún veía muchos defectos, muchas imperfecciones que corregir, pero Alice estaba entusiasmada.

-Es fantástico -apretó el brazo de Bella-. Lo de la margarita entre los dientes es genial. Inspirada por su incursión en Canal Street, Bella había colocado a sus maniquíes en un es cenario que evocaba la atmósfera del mercado callejero. Una maniquí bailaba al son de la guitarra de un músico callejero, con una margarita entre los dientes y una falda de seda amarilla que se le enredaba entre las piernas gracias a un pequeño ventilador eléctrico oculto. Desde el fondo, con los brazos llenos de bolsas su pareja masculina la observa.

-Pero esa falda no es de Charlie Swan -dijo Alice enseguida-. ¿Es tuya?

-Sí. Se me ocurrió ponerla mientras estaba pre parando el escaparate.

La seda amarilla le recordaba a su noche con Edward.

-¿Vas a poner tus diseños en el escaparate de Charlie Swan? -Alice parecía escandalizada.

-Mi padre no me hace caso cuando le digo que no tengo tiempo para decorar sus escaparates. Así que he pensado que, ya que invierto mi tiempo, al menos podría sacar algún provecho.

Alice sacudió la cabeza.

-La gente se va a matar por esa falda. Es lo mejor del escaparate.

Bella sonrió satisfecha. La falda le parecía muy buena, pero la acreditada opinión de la que era una de las más respetadas editoras de moda de Nueva York reforzó su confianza en sí misma.

-Gracias.

-Tu padre te matará cuando sus próximos veinte clientes le pidan esa falda. Tu falda.

Bella esperaba que no. No era su intención molestar a su padre.

-No creo. Pero puede que por fin saque la cabeza de las nubes y me reconozca como diseñadora, en vez de considerarme su asistente personal y su hija. He intentando hablar con él, pero siempre acaba cantando.

Alice asintió, llamó a Jacob, y se dirigió a la puerta del estudio.

-Eh, que a mí me parece muy bien. De una forma o de otra tienes que conseguir que te haga caso -Bella siguió a Alice al interior de la tienda-. ¿Y tu poli ha visto el escaparate? -preguntó Alice, mientras se dejaba caer en el antiguo sofá que había junto al vestidor.

Al instante, Bella dejó de pensar en su padre y volvió a pensar en Edward Cullen. ¿Se habría fijado él en la escena de Canal Street del escaparate? El Cielo sabía que a aquellos intensos ojos verdes nada les pasaba desapercibido.

-No creo.

-Pero ha venido a pedirte perdón por no haberte llamando, ¿no?

Bella se sentó sobre una plataforma enmoquetada, delante del espejo de tres cuerpos.

-Me ha dicho que se asustó porque todo había ido muy deprisa entre nosotros.

Alice se inclinó hacia delante. Jacob se sentó a sus pies, en idéntica postura que su dueña.

-¿De veras? -tamborileó con una larga uña pintada de dos tonos de azul sobre el borde de la taza-. ¿Y de dónde dices que es? ¿De Nueva York? Bella se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé. ¿Por qué?

-Intento averiguar qué clase de hombres es. Cuáles son sus intenciones.

Bella se puso de pie y se alisó la estrecha falda. Estaba impaciente por dejar de hablar de Edward.

-No eres mi pitonisa particular, Alice. No necesito que adivines sus intenciones.

-¿Cuántos años tiene? -insistió su amiga. ¿Treinta y tantos?

-No lo sé.

Alice hizo girar los ojos.

-Pero bueno, Bella... Pasaste con él un día y una noche. ¿De qué demonios hablasteis? ¿Sabes qué le gusta hacer, aparte de perseguir delincuentes? ¿O si Edward es su verdadero nombre?

-Es de los Mets -balbució, confiando en acallar a su amiga antes de que se lanzara a una disertación acerca de la conveniencia de afrontar las citas con inteligencia.

Pero ¿de qué habían hablado Edward y ella cuando pasaron el día juntos? Bella recordó que Edward la había escuchado atentamente mientras le explicaba la diferencia entre el crepé, la seda y la viscosa. Recordaba que lo había hecho reparar en el dobladilla de la falda de todas las mujeres que se cruzaban por la calle y que él había mostrado gran interés por el corte al bies.

Dios, debía de haberlo aburrido mortalmente.

-A todos los polis les gusta el béisbol -Alice sacudió la cabeza-. No puedo creer que tú precisamente te hayas acostado con un tipo al que apenas conoces -le lanzó a Bella una sonrisa traviesa.- Debe de ser realmente impresionante.

-Para decirlo en pocas palabras, sí.

Mientras subía con Alice a su piso, Bella intentó no pensar en lo mucho que Edward Cullen había sacudido su mundo en unos pocos días. Pero, al recordar la forma en que le había acariciado la mejilla antes de marcharse de la tienda, tuvo la sensación de que iba a volver a intentarlo. Muy pronto.

Pero, esta vez, ella estaría preparada. Esta vez no se dejaría impresionar por sus encantos.

.

.

Edward miró el calendario que tenía sobre la mesa, al lado del ordenador, y descubrió con sorpresa que solo habían pasado dos semanas desde que renovara sus intentos de conquistar a Bella.

Pero, entonces, ¿por qué le parecía que hacía una eternidad? Dos semanas, y ella seguía evitándolo, escondiéndose en su piso cuando él visitaba la tienda y rehusando todas sus invitaciones. ¿Cómo iba a desplegar sus encantos de poli bueno si ni siquiera lo dejaba acercarse a ella?

Pero ese día, en el juicio contra Garrett Gallagher, no podría escaparse.

Edward oyó la voz de Jasper a su espalda.

-Eh, Edward, ¿te apetecer ir a jugar al póquer esta noche a casa del jefe?

Edward se dio la vuelta y sacudió la cabeza.

-No. Me parece que este mes ya se me ha agotado la suerte.

-¿Y qué? -Jasper se dejó caer en su silla, unas mesas más allá-. ¿Por qué crees que te invitamos?

Edward se echó a reír, a pesar de sentir una leve aprensión por el hecho de realmente se le estu viera agotando la suerte. La sola idea de haber echado a perder su relación con Bella le pare cía terrible. Pero la de pasarse la vida con una ver sión grabada de ella era aún peor. ¿Y si también se le había acabado la suerte en el trabajo? Era mejor no pensarlo.

-Tal vez la semana que viene.

-¿Me necesitas en la vista contra Garrett? Edward tomó la pelotita antiestrés y la estrujó.

-No. Tengo suficientes pruebas para enviarlo a prisión.

-Siempre y cuando la princesa del hampa se digne aparecer.

Edward apretó los dientes. -Déjalo, Hall. Ella aparecerá.

Tal vez Bella no quisiera tener nada que ver con él, pero Edward estaba seguro de que iría a testifi car. Su padre podía estar relacionado con la mafia, pero Bella no lo aprobaba.

Pero, claro, no podía poner la mano en el fuego, ahora que se le había agotado la suerte.

-Lo que tú digas. Te acompañaré al juzgado, de todos modos. Tengo que pedir una orden de arresto contra los amigos de Garrett en Queens.

Edward se levantó y recogió su chaqueta. -Está bien. Vamos.

Al acabar el día, tendría a Garrett entre rejas y a tres sospechosos más pendientes de juicio. Muy pronto, recibiría una llamada anunciando su as censo.

Debería estar contento. Pero, desde su asunto con Bella, nada lo alegraba. Ya nada le salía bien. En ese momento, ni el ascenso ni la satisfacción de col garse otra estrella en el pecho le parecían la mitad de atrayentes que pasar otra noche con Bella.

Tenía que hacer algo al respecto, una vez que el juicio quedara visto para sentencia, su suerte ten dría que cambiar.

.

.

Bella salió abriéndose camino entre la gente que abarrotaba la sala del tribunal. Estaba ansiosa por perderse en el bullicio de los pasillos. Nunca en su vida había estado tan nerviosa como cuando se sentó en el estrado de los testigos, frente a la jueza. El interrogatorio que le había hecho Edward cuando estaba medio desnuda había sido como un paseo por el parque comparado con el del abogado de Garrett, que había insinuado claramente que ella es taba relacionada con la mafia.

Por lo menos, con Edward, el deseo la había mante nido caliente. Pero en el estrado de los testigos, se estremeció de frío al sentir la gélida indiferencia de la gente que la rodeaba, la mirada descarada y des deñosa de Garrett y la atención impasible de la jueza.

La presencia de Edward en la sala la había puesto aún más nerviosa. Él tenía un aire sumamente profe sional, vestido con un traje y una corbata sorprendentemente discretos, aunque la anchura de sus hombros seguía trasmitiendo un poder al que a ella siempre le costaría resistirse. Se había sentido ali viada al ver que él se levantaba justo antes de que acabara su testimonio.

Ahora, podía regresar a su piso y dar los últimos toques a la colección de otoño antes de mandar los diseños al taller. Por fin se vería libre de Edward Cullen; ya que el último lazo que los unía se había roto.

Libre de él, si no fuera porque Edward la esperaba apoyado contra la pared, unos metros más adelante. Bella tomó aliento. La repentina aparición de Edward la había pillado con la guardia baja. ¿Por qué aquellos ardientes ojos verdes parecían seguir cada uno de sus movimientos? ¿Por qué parecían cono cerla tan íntimamente?

Al verlo, se le aceleró el pulso y el corazón le dio un vuelco. Al parecer, no había ido muy lejos al salir de la sala. Solo había querido tenderle una embos cada en el pasillo. ¿Por qué ahora se empeñaba en perseguirla?

-Hola, Bella -se apartó de la pared al tiempo que Bella se detenía frente a él-. No sa bía si ibas a venir.

-Te dije que vendría

¿Es que siempre tenía que dudar de su integri dad?

-Lo sé, pero teniendo en cuenta que última mente no hago más que perseguirte, pensé que tal vez no vendrías para no tener que verme -se enco gió de hombros, y la camisa y la corbata se le subie ron ligeramente hacia arriba.

Solo entonces reparó Bella en el alfiler que llevaba prendido en la discreta corbata a rayas: una pequeña estrella plateada.

La cercanía de su cuerpo provocaba extrañas reacciones en el cuerpo de Bella. Sus sentidos se agudizaban, haciéndola agudamente consciente de sus gestos más insignificantes. El olor a almidón de su camisa, el crujir de sus zapatos nuevos, el ca lor que emanaba de él en todo momento...

Bella alzó la barbilla, intentando ignorar el atractivo de aquel hombre que tarde o temprano acabaría haciéndole daño. Edward había dudado de que apareciera en el juicio, seguramente por las relaciones con la mafia que se le atribuían a su padre. ¿De que sospecharía mañana? Ella no podía dejar de ser la hija de su padre, por más que Edward Cullen lo deseara.

Además, fuera lo que fuese lo que pensaba el resto del mundo, Bella sabía que su padre nunca había hecho nada ilegal. Tal vez fuera egoísta y vanidoso de vez en cuando, pero no tenía más defectos que cualquier persona decente. Algún día, ella se lo demostraría a todo el mundo.

-Será mejor que me vaya -dijo por fin, necesitada de liberarse del magnetismo del hombre que tenía ante ella, del olor a musgo de su colonia, del pequeño corte de su barbilla, posiblemente resultado del afeitado de hoy.

Demasiado tarde.

-No te vayas aún -Edward extendió la mano, pero se detuvo antes de tocarla-. Por favor. ¿Podemos hablar un minuto?

Bella no sabía si debía sentir alivio porque no la hubiese tocado. Tenía la sensación de que empezaría a echar vapor en cuanto sus cuerpos se roza ran.

-No, creo que no.

Él no retrocedió, no le dejó el espacio que necesitaba para respirar. Llenaba su campo de visión, impidiéndole ver las paredes que los rodeaban.

-Dame otra oportunidad, Bella -la agarró por los brazos, impidiendo que se moviera.

A Bella se le erizó la piel bajo la camisa de al godón. Su cuerpo recordaba las caricias de Edward. Las anhelaba.

Había olvidado que era muy franco, que no mal gastaba palabras ni se ocultaba tras un montón de parloteo sin sentido. Que era muy diferente a la gente que se movía en el mundo de la moda.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque quiero conocerte mejor. No puedo dejar de pensar en ti y estoy convencido de que entre nosotros hay mucho más de lo que imaginamos -sus intensos ojos verdes se clavaron en los de ella.

-No puedo.

O eso se había dicho durante toda la semana, cada vez que él le dejaba un mensaje en el contestador o se pasaba por el estudio para invitarla a tomar un helado. Edward despreciaba a su padre. ¿Acabaría despreciándola también a ella por ser hija de su padre?

-A mí no me gusta asumir riesgos, como a ti.

Bella retrocedió con decisión, alejándose de la tentación de sus caricias. Él sacudió la cabeza, como si no se creyera una palabra de lo que le había dicho.

-Vamos, Bella, reconócelo. Sí que quieres asumir algunos riesgos.

-Puede ser -admitió ella-. Pero tú eres demasiado peligroso.

-Entonces, ¿qué me dices del escaparate? Ella parpadeó, aturdida.

-¿Qué?

Edward se acercó un poco más.

-El escaparate de la tienda de tu padre que tú decoraste y que parece decir a gritos que deseas asumir ciertos riesgos.

Bella sintió un nudo en el estómago al pensar en el maniquí envuelto en seda rosa, bailando en la calle mientras su falda volaba alrededor de sus pier nas provocativamente.

-La mujer del escaparate estaba cautivada por la vida y no parecía sentir ningún miedo por el hombre que la observaba.

Alice le había advertido que a un detective de Nueva York nada le pasaba desapercibido. Bella llevaba años diseñando escaparates que incluso habían ganado premios, y ni una sola vez su padre había comentado su calidad artística, ni había aventurado una posible interpretación de los diversos escenarios que recreaban. Sin embargo, al mirar aquel escaparate, los agudos ojos de Edward habían penetrado directamente hasta su corazón.

-Una cita más, Bella -insistió Edward, acercándose aún más a ella-. Una oportunidad más para averiguar qué hay entre nosotros.

El corazón de Bella impulsó la respuesta hasta sus labios. Pero, esta vez, ella estaría al mando. Esta vez, ella sería la primera en marcharse, porque no iba a permitir que él volviera a dejarla.

Deseaba a aquel hombre, pero bajo sus propias condiciones.

* * *

**_que les pareció¿?, ahora la dama esta al mando jejejjejeje. a ver como se las arregla... Edward se ve muy arrepentido no creen¿? jejejej. bueno guapetonas nos leemos mañana... que los reyes les regalen muchas cosas... un besote. muakis_**


	11. Aceptando la Invitación

**Aceptando la invitación**

Edward se puso tenso. Desde el día de su cita, Bella Swan le importaba. Y, por más que intentara alejarse de ella, huir, continuaba importándole.

Más adelante se enfrentaría a las relaciones de su padre con la mafia. Pero primero tenía que arreglar las cosas con Bella. Sin ella, su suerte se agotaba, sentía su cama dolorosamente vacía y no podía re sistirse a la atracción constante de su aparato de vídeo.

-¿Qué me dices? ¿Puedo invitarte a cenar? ¿A tomar un café?

Ella lo observó como si fuera un maniquí al que no sabía cómo vestir.

Pero, esta vez, Edward estaba preparado para hacer bien las cosas, para ser un tipo romántico y mantenerse alejado de su cama hasta que ella estuviera realmente preparada para entregársele.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuviste al otro lado del río East, Bella? Conozco un restaurante en Brooklyn, cerca de mi casa, donde sirven un marisco buenísimo.

Edward vio que ella movía los ojos de un lado a otro, no sabiendo dónde mirar. Pero luego, como por arte de magia, Bella asintió.

-De acuerdo.

-¿De acuerdo? -como si tuvieran voluntad propia, las manos de Edward agarraron las de Bella con más fuerza de la que pretendía, atrayéndola hacia él. Al darse cuenta de dónde estaban la soltó. No quería que se arrepintiera de haber aceptado su invitación.

A pesar de la brusquedad de su gesto, una sonrisa afloró a los labios perfectamente pintados de Bella.

-Te daré otra oportunidad, Edward, pero con una condición.

Edward respetaba a las mujeres que sabían negociar. No tenía ningún problema con eso.

-Lo que tú digas.

-Esta vez, nos lo tomaremos con calma.

-Por supuesto -dijo inmediatamente.

Ella frunció sus labios rosas y le dio un golpecito en la barbilla con el dedo.

-El otro día dijiste que el problema era que habíamos ido demasiado deprisa, ¿no?

Atrapado por sus propias palabras. Quizá estuviera recuperando la suerte poco a poco.

Edward se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

-Sí, en parte, sí.

Bella cruzó los brazos.

-¿Y cuál es la otra parte?

Edward se esforzó por encontrar las palabras adecuadas. No quería ahuyentarla después de las semanas que llevaba intentando recuperarla.

-Yo pensaba que solo habías salido conmigo porque buscabas emociones fuertes, A algunas mujeres las vuelven locas los polis, ¿sabes?

Ella arqueó las cejas, sorprendida, y lo miró fijamente un momento con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿Eso pensabas? -dijo, ofendida y enfadada.

-Algunas mujeres son así, Bella -dijo él, poniéndose a la defensiva-. Una vez salí con una mujer que lo único que quería era darse un paseo por los bajos fondos. Cuando estábamos desayunando y me dijiste que te gustaba que fuera policía..., me puse nervioso.

Ella lo observó atentamente, sopesando sus palabras. Edward cambió de postura, esperando el veredicto. De repente, ella sonrió. Una sonrisa feliz, resplandeciente, que a Edward le produjo una tremenda sensación de orgullo porque él había ayudado a hacerla aflorar.

-No quería herir tus sentimientos -dijo ella.

Él se acercó un poco más. No olvidaba dónde estaban, pero deseaba refrescarle la memoria acerca del voltaje de la corriente de afinidad que los unía, que no requería racionalidad, ni acuerdo alguno.

-Así que, ahora que hemos aclarado eso, ¿y si nos largamos de aquí? Tengo que ir a dejar el coche en comisaría, pero luego podemos ir donde quera mos. ¿Tú has venido en coche?

-No, en metro. Hoy no es fin de semana, ¿recuerdas? -ella se subió un poco la correa del bolso sobre el hombro-. ¿Y si nos vemos más tarde? Así tú podrás terminar lo que tengas que hacer y yo pasaré una hora o dos en el estudio.

-Estaría loco si te perdiera de vista después del tiempo que llevo esperando que me digas que sí. Estaremos allí dentro de diez minutos, como máximo.

Ella asintió, y Edward la condujo hacia la salida, atravesando un grupo de periodistas que se arremolinaban junto a la puerta de otra sala, aguardando un veredicto. A su paso, muchas cabezas se giraban para mirarla. Edward sintió de pronto que recuperaba su encanto de poli bueno, la ligereza de ánimo que le había faltado durante las semanas anteriores, y le lanzó a Bella una sonrisa radiante.

Cuando por fin atravesaron las puertas, y echaron a andar escaleras abajo, Bella dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

-¿Es que siempre te sales con la tuya, Edward Cullen?

-En esta relación, creo que ni la mitad de veces que tú.

Sus sensuales labios rosas se curvaron en una sonrisa traviesa.

Mientras esperaban para cruzar la calle, y los taxis y autobuses pasaban a toda velocidad a su lado, Edward solo tenía ojos para Bella. La atrajo hacia sí y la llevó hacia su coche. De nuevo, notó que las cabezas se giraban a su paso y que tanto hombres como mujeres se fijaban en ella. No era que fuese una reina de la belleza, pero había algo en su porte, en su forma de llevar la ropa, que le confería un aire de estrella de cine. Parecía famosa, como alguien a quien uno conocía por las revistas pero cuyo nombre no recordaba.

Justo cuando, al ver su coche policial sin distintivos, empezaba a preguntarse por qué Jasper no estaba allí, esperándolo, su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar. Edward contestó, mientras abría la puerta del coche para que Bella subiera.

-Cullen.

-Hola, colega -dijo la voz de Jasper a través de la línea-. Me he liado con otro caso, porque el juez O'Hare no viene hoy.

El juez tenía fama de ser amigo de los polis, y para conseguir las órdenes de arresto que necesitaban tendrían que esperar a que volviera. Otro juez de servicio seguramente pondría más pegas a sus peticiones, a pesar de la impecable solidez del procedimiento.

-¿Vendrá mañana?

-Supongo que sí. Tengo que quedarme aquí una hora o dos más.

-Entonces, yo me voy. Dejaré el coche en comisaría. Nos veremos por la mañana -Edward cerró el teléfono móvil y lo guardó en el bolsillo, feliz como nunca por posponer una detención.

Normalmente estaba deseando hacer su trabajo, garantizar la seguridad en las calles. Pero, solo por esta vez, dejaría que los delincuentes comieran, bebieran y se divirtieran a gusto una noche más, si con ello podía disfrutar una horas más de Bella.

Ella se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad mientras Edward se deslizaba en el asiento, a su lado. Apenas podía creer que le hubiera dado una oportunidad después del modo en que la había tratado. Pero intentaba convencerse de que, esta vez, sabía lo que hacía.

Además, disfrutaba mucho más viendo a Edward entrar y salir con sus anchas espaldas de un coche policial, que encerrada en casa. Había olvidado lo emocionante que era estar con él. Edward irradiaba energía y vitalidad. Para una mujer que normal mente se escondía de la vida que bullía más allá de su estudio, Edward era un hombre peligroso y, al mismo tiempo, excitante.

Edward arrancó el motor y en el tablero del coche se encendieron un montón de lucecitas y de extraños dibujos. Bella observaba fascinada su evolución, y los pitidos que acompañaban todo el proceso en la pantalla del ordenador. Se removió, inquieta, en su asiento. Estaban separados por medio metro, pero para ella ese medio metro era como medio centímetro, porque su cuerpo se estremecía de emoción cuando pensaba en lo que podía ocurrir entre ellos. Sus muslos se rozaban, desnudos, por encima del remate de las medias con liguero que llevaba puestas. ¿Qué pensaría él si viera aquel provocativo liguero de satén negro? Ciertamente durante el último mes había tenido muchas fantasías eróticas acerca de Edward Cullen. Pero no se había puesto aquel liguero por él. Esa mañana, al ponerse las medias, solo había querido sentirse un poco más segura para afrontar el juicio de Garrett. Había algo en la lencería fina que siempre la hacía sentirse más segura de sí misma. Salvo aquella vez en que no llevaba ropa encima. Sonrió al recordar la primera vez que vio a Edward. Estaban aparcando en la comisaría cuando le preguntó algo que la intrigaba desde aquel día.

-¿Te importa que te pregunte si las estrellitas que siempre llevas en la ropa significan algo?

Edward la miró un momento antes de acariciar su alfiler de corbata.

-Son estrellas de la suerte. Como las de los sheriffs del antiguo Oeste. Los polis siempre han llevado estrellas.

Bella asintió.

-Van muy bien contigo. Edward se encogió de hombros.

-Nunca me he parado a pensar mucho en ello.

-Aun así, tienes un estilo muy personal.

Él señaló hacia la comisaría.

-No se lo digas a los chicos. Nunca me lo perdonarían.

-Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

La miró fijamente a los ojos y le acarició suavemente la mejilla.

-Recogeré las llaves de mi coche y nos iremos de aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

Sin esperar su respuesta, Edward salió y rodeó el coche para abrirle la puerta.

Bella aprovechó para respirar hondo y para estirarse la falda. No huiría de aquella relación. En el pasado lo había hecho con demasiada frecuencia para evitar la intimidad, para eludir los compromisos y los conflictos, encerrándose en su casa. Pero esta vez no lo haría.

Pensaba explorar las posibilidades de su relación con Edward, tomar las riendas de su vida íntima con la misma determinación con que llevaba las de su profesión.

Repitiéndose aquellas palabras, Bella siguió a Edward al interior de la comisaría. Notó la manera posesiva en que la mantenía sujeta a su lado mientras atravesaban aquella maraña de mesas y de gente. Todo el mundo los saludaba. Bella no sabía si se debía a que Edward era muy popular entre sus compañeros, o a que aquella comisaría de Nueva York era un lugar muy acogedor, pero fue presentada a media docena de personas antes de que Edward la invitara a sentarse en la silla de su escritorio.

Cuando él desapareció en las profundidades de la comisaría, Bella comenzó a dudar. ¿Había cometido un error al aceptar su invitación a cenar? ¿Debía decirle claramente que quería cenárselo a él y que prefería pasar del marisco?

En un vano intento por dejar de pensar en el cos quilleo que sentía en el estómago, se puso a observar la mesa de Edward. Bajo el protector de plástico transparente que cubría la mesa, había un colorido despliegue de cromos de los Mets, y a un lado del ordenador una postal de Cincinnati. El protector de pantalla era una imagen de Jonh Wayne vestido de soldado y fumándose un puro.

Apenas había acabado de echarle un vistazo a la mesa cuando un agente alto, de uniforme, se sentó en una silla, a su lado. Era, en realidad, una mujer policía.

-Hola, señorita Swan. Soy Tanya Denaly -la mujer le tendió la mano y sonrió-. Nos vimos un momento después del arresto de Garrett Gallagher.

-Llámeme Bella -respondió ella automáticamente, y le estrechó la mano, recordando que aquella era la mujer que, ataviada con su uniforme, le había parecido tan fuerte y segura de sí misma mientras ella se estremecía, atemorizada, aferrándose a su gabardina.

-Veo que ya conoce a Jonh -señaló la foto de "Jonh" Wayne del protector de pantalla.

-Estábamos empezando a conocernos.

-Este no es tan encantador como nuestro Edward, pero es mucho mejor que el resto de los protectores de pantalla -señaló a las mesas que había a su alrededor.

Solo entonces reparó Bella en la proliferación de mujeres y pistolas que había en el resto de las pantallas.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

-Solo quería que supiera que me encantó su colección del pasado otoño. ¿Va a sacar otra este año?

Bella se tranquilizó un poco.

-¿Conoce mis diseños?

Tanya sonrió.

-No es que pueda comprarlos, pero sí, los conozco. Como voy todo el día de uniforme, me he vuelto adicta a los programas de moda de la televisión por cable.

Bella sintió una punzada de orgullo. Miró a la mujer policía más detenidamente y se dio cuenta de que, encima del uniforme, llevaba una original chaqueta de diseño. Al parecer, estaba a punto de irse a su casa.

-Me preguntaba si alguien había visto los programas en los que aparecieron mis diseños. Tuve que pagar para que los sacaran, pero esperaba que valiera la pena.

Tanya tomó la pelotita antiestrés de Edward y se la pasó entre las manos.

-Pues a mí me encantaron. Los diseños de su padre están bien, pero los suyos son mucho más juveniles. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardará en sacar algo que yo pueda permitirme comprar?

A Bella le dieron ganas de abrazarla. ¡A aquella mujer le gustaba su ropa! No pensaba que sus diseños hubieran causado ningún impacto fuera del distrito de la moda, pero, evidentemente se había equivocado. Aquella mujer, que no tenía ninguna razón para halagarla, no solo conocía sus diseños, sino que además deseaba ver más.

-Si su presupuesto se parece al mío, seguramente tendrá que esperar unos cuantos años más. Tengo que hacerme un nombre entre las grandes revistas de moda y los compradores de alta costura para conseguir la liquidez que me permita sacar una línea más asequible.

Unas manos de hombre se posaron sobre sus hombros mientras hablaba. Tanya se puso en pie.

-Bueno, pues esperaré. Buena suerte, Bella -miró un momento a Edward y lo saludó haciendo un gesto con la mano, como si empuñara una pistola-nos veremos, forastero -dijo mientras se alejaba.

Edward apretó los hombros de Bella.

-¿Estás lista?

Ella asintió, levantando la mirada hacia él.

-¿Te gusta John Wayne?

-Mi abuelo decía que, cuando era niño, solo me dormía viendo una película de «Jonh» Wayne -le guiñó un ojo-. Creo que, en realidad, era solo una excusa para sentarse a ver viejos westerns después de pasarse todo el día cuidando a sus tres nietos. ¿Lista para que nos vayamos?

-Sí -mintió Bella, que estaba más nerviosa de lo que quería reconocer. La idea de volver a estar a solas con Edward la asustaba y, al mismo tiempo, la emocionaba

-Tanya me estaba preguntando por mi próxima colección -le dijo, balbuceando un poco-. Debe de saber mucho sobre moda si conoce mis diseños. Apostaría a que la chaqueta es de diseño.

Edward tecleó en el ordenador, incitando a John Wayne a dar una última chupada a su cigarro antes de que la pantalla se fundiera en negro.

-Tanya se patea todos los días el distrito de la moda. Sabe todo lo que pasa allí -sacó un llavero del cajón de la mesa, sin darse cuenta de que acababa de tirar por los suelos las esperanzas de Bella de estar progresando en su carrera-. Se encarga de vigilar a algunos de los diseñadores... -Edward la miró a los ojos y no acabó la frase. No hacía falta que lo hiciera.

-¿Como a mi padre, por ejemplo? Edward se encogió de hombros.

-Los diseñadores son personajes famosos y a veces, eso causa ciertos problemas. Los reporteros rondan por las tiendas, y a veces también los traficantes de drogas... Muchas cosas.

Bella asintió. Su buen humor se desvaneció, pero al mismo tiempo se reafirmó en la necesidad de imponer a su padre un urgente cambio de relaciones. Ella no podía vivir continuamente bajo sospecha y no quería que la acusaran de complicidad.

Edward podía ser un tipo duro e impetuoso, pero al menos llevaba una vida honorable. Bella deseaba para ella esa clase de respetabilidad, y sabía cómo conseguirla.

Al día siguiente tendría una conversación muy seria con su padre. Y, tarde o temprano, a Charlie Swan se le acabarían las canciones y tendría que escucharla.

No pensaba seguir viviendo a la sombra de otros.

* * *

**_bueno, parece que Bella acepto... en el prox. cap. damos paso a una excitante cita... jejejejeje. un besote nos leemos mañana guapas. muakis _**


	12. Desnúdate para mi

**Desnúdate para mi**

Edward se consideraba un hombre intuitivo. En parte, lo que lo convertía en un buen policía era su habilidad para interpretar las reacciones de los de más, la sensibilidad emocional que le hacía percibir los pensamientos y los estados de ánimo de los otros.

Pero, esa noche, no sabía qué era lo que estaba pensando Bella. Sabía que ella podía ser abierta y espontánea. Había percibido aquellas cualidades el día que fueron al mercadillo de Canal Street. Sin em bargo, en ese momento, parecía cerrada en sí mis ma. Le recordaba a la belleza de la gabardina que ha bía conocido en el apartamento de Garrett, a la intocable princesa del hampa y a la niña bien a la que debía eludir.

Pero eso no le impedía sentirse como si hubiera conseguido una gran victoria por haberla conven cido para que saliera a cenar con él.

Edward redujo la velocidad de su camioneta cuando el tráfico se hizo más lento en el puente de Manhattan. Miles de personas salían en ese mo mento de la ciudad, de camino a sus hogares en Brooklyn y más allá.

-¿Es así todo los días? -preguntó Bella, rom piendo el silencio que había mantenido desde que salieran de la comisaría.

Iba tan elegante que parecía completamente fuera de lugar en aquella camioneta. Su falda negra y ajustada y su amplia camisa de hombre eran sencillas, pero Bella tenía una forma de llevar la ropa que siempre la hacía sobresalir. Un broche de oro en forma de dragón sujetaba su blusa sin botones.

-Sí. Pero a mí no me importa. Me gusta dejar la ciudad atrás cada noche.

Bella miró por la ventanilla, hacia el río East.

-¿Eres de Nueva York, Edward?

Al oír su pregunta, Edward comprendió por fin qué le pasaba: quería que se conocieran mejor el uno al otro antes de seguir adelante.

-Soy de las afueras de Cincinnati. Mi abuelo era poli en Cincinnati y yo quería seguir sus pasos. Pero, claro, como entonces era más joven y más es túpido, pensaba que tenía más mérito combatir el crimen en la Gran Manzana. Y por eso vine aquí.

-¿Te arrepientes de ello?

-No, en absoluto. Me encanta Nueva York. Es como si todo el mundo estuviera comprimido en unos pocos kilómetros cuadrados -la miró un mo mento y descubrió que lo estaba observando atentamente-. Lo que quería decir es que vine aquí por razones equivocadas. Quería impresionar a mi abuelo, pero durante los primeros años no me di cuenta de que combatir el crimen aquí es como hacerlo en cualquier otro lugar. Los crímenes son igual de terribles en todas partes. Confío en no ha ber ofendido a mi abuelo dando a entender que iba a hacer algo más grande y mejor que él -dobló la esquina de su calle-. El restaurante está a dos calles de aquí, pero ¿te importa que paremos un momento en mi casa para que me cambie de ropa? Bella le lanzó una mirada recelosa.

-¿Vives lejos de aquí?

Edward aparcó junto a la acera y señaló una casa grande, pero dejó la camioneta en marcha.

-Justo ahí. Pero comprendo que no quieras entrar. Tardaré solo dos minutos.

-¿Vives ahí? -ella miró asombrada la casa. Edward observó el impecable edificio de ladrillo, preguntándose qué aspecto presentaría a ojos de un extraño.

-Tengo tres casas en esta manzana. Dos las tengo alquiladas, pero esta me la he quedado para mí. Todavía no está terminada por dentro, pero es...

-¿Puedo verla?

-Claro -contestó él automáticamente, sin pensar en lo que podía pasar si Bella Swan en traba en su casa.

Por suerte, era un caballero. Podría soportar la tentación.

Apagando el motor, Edward salió y rodeó la camioneta para ofrecerle su brazo a Bella. Hizo como que no notaba el modo en que la falda se le subía un poco, permitiéndole vislumbrar sus discretas medias.

-Te gustará -le dijo, intentando pensar en otra cosa.

La condujo a las escaleras de la puerta principal, mientras pensaba qué podía hacer para ofrecerle una velada romántica. Tenía una botella de buen vino, si a ella le apetecía. Y hasta podía enseñarle sus estrellas, si le dejaba.

Bella lo siguió, llena de curiosidad. Aspiró la fragancia de las flores plantadas en tiestos que había sobre la baranda de ladrillo, y se preguntó si las habría plantado él. Le resultaba difícil imaginarse al detective Cullen con guantes de jardinero, pero tenía que reconocer que aquella combinación de flores azules, moradas y amarillas parecía muy propia de él.

-Vamos, pasa -Edward sonrió, abriéndole la puerta.

Al pasar a su lado, Bella recordó la primera vez que le había abierto una puerta, cuando ella no llevaba prácticamente nada bajo la gabardina. En aquel momento, le había parecido que la reacción que despertaba en ella era extrañamente intensa, pero nunca hubiera imaginado que su deseo crecería hasta tales proporciones que, como le sucedía ahora, empezarían a flaquearle las piernas.

-Permíteme servir unas copas. Luego, te enseñaré algo que te sorprenderá -dejó las llaves sobre un estante del vestíbulo-. Siéntete como en tu casa.

Bella entró en el cuarto de estar y observo complacida el suelo de tarima pulida, que relucía cálidamente. Las alfombras y los muebles, que formaban un conjunto heterogéneo pero elegante, eran de brillantes colores. El rojo intenso de las paredes no resultaba chillón, sino sencillamente alegre y cálido .

-No me digas que lo has decorado tú -se sentiría levemente descorazonada si un detective de Nueva York podía imaginar aquella decoración mientras que ella no era capaz de decorar su piso, más allá de poner unas cuantas fotos en las paredes. Edward regresó con dos copas de vino y le dio una.

-¿Piensas que no soy capaz de hacerlo?

-No sé qué pensar, pero te aseguro que te pediría que trabajaras de estilista para mí si tuvieras el mismo talento que con la decoración -bebió un sorbo de vino. Este era suave y agradable, ni demasiado suave, ni demasiado seco. Bella sonrió al pensar que, a pesar de las maneras de entendido que se gastaba Garrett con los sumillers de los mejores restaurantes de Nueva York, con él nunca había probado un vino tan delicioso como aquel.

Edward Cullen estaba resultando ser toda una de sorpresas.

-La verdad es que, cuando acabé de hacer todo el trabajo de carpintería, hojeé unas cuantas revistas de decoración y copié una habitación que me gustó -señaló hacia la escalera-. Pero no creas, el resto la casa es un desastre. Seguramente tardaré diez años en ponerla a la altura de esta habitación.

A Bella la reconfortó ver que decía la verdad. Las otras habitaciones de la casa se parecían más a su piso: desnudas de muebles y desordenadas, estaban llenas de cachivaches. Solo que, en lugar de rollos de tela y maniquíes, Edward tenía sierras y bancos carpinteros, brochas y escaleras.

Después de mostrarle apresuradamente los otros pisos, Edward la condujo a través de un tercer tramo escaleras al final del cual abrió una pesada puerta que daba a la azotea. En un rincón había una pérgola de madera de teca y unos cómodos sillones de mimbre rodeados de arbolillos y arbustos plantados en macetas. Pero lo mejor de todo era la vista.

Manhattan refulgía al otro lado del río East, iluminada por el perpetuo resplandor de las farolas y las luces de los edificios. La noche había caído mientras recorrían la casa, y el sol se había puesto hacia rato. Había gotas de lluvia por todas partes. Al parecer, se habían perdido un chubasco primaveral.

-Es increíble -Bella se acercó al borde dela azotea para contemplar el horizonte-. La ciudad parece tan hermosa desde aquí...

-Reluce por fuera, pero también tiene mucha sustancia por dentro -Edward se unió a ella, apoyando la copa de vino sobre la baja pared de ladrillo que rodeaba la azotea-. Me recuerda a cierta mujer que conozco.

Estaba muy cerca de ella. La estrella de su alfiler de corbata parecía hacerle guiños a Bella a luz de la luna. Sería tan fácil extender las manos hacia él, rozar con los labios su mandíbula pétrea y olvidarse de todo lo demás... Pero, esa noche, estaba decidida a asumir mayores riesgos.

-¿Cómo sabes que no soy toda brillo y glamour sin nada de sustancia dentro? -bebió otro sorbo de vino-. Me he pasado la vida creándome una imagen basada en esos mismos conceptos.

-Esa es Bella Swan la diseñadora, no Bella Swan la mujer.

El húmedo aire nocturno soplaba entre ellos. Alzaba la corbata de Edward y hacía ondular suavemente la blusa de Bella alrededor de su cuerpo.

-Ambas son la misma -Bella sintió una repentina timidez al notar que se acercaba a ella.

-No, no lo son -él le quitó la copa de vino y la colocó junto a la suya sobre el poyete de ladrillo-. Yo salí un día con la mujer, pero estoy seguro de que ha sido la diseñadora quien me ha dado calaba zas durante las últimas semanas.

Edward no quería presionarla. Bella le había di cho que necesitaban conocerse mejor, y él quería asegurarse de que así fuera. No se aprovecharía de la luz de la luna para besarla, por más que lo de seara.

Ella volvió a mirar el perfil de Manhattan recortada contra el cielo, pero Edward comprendió, por el rápido ritmo que adquirió de pronto su respiración, que su cercanía no la dejaba indiferente. Aquella idea avivó su deseo, haciendo que se preguntara cuanto tiempo podría seguir sin tocarla si se quedaban allí.

-Puede que me escude en mi profesión para mostrarme fuerte -musitó ella, pensando en voz alta-. En el mundo de la moda hay una competitivi dad feroz. Supongo que he tenido que adoptar una cierta pose para abrirme camino en él -se giró hacia Edward y sus ojos castaños reflejaron las luces de ciudad-. Me habrían comido viva hace mucho tiempo si les hubiera mostrado mi verdadero yo.

Edward asintió.

-Por favor, dime que es tu verdadero yo el que sabe la alineación de los Mets y al que le gusta ir al zoo.

-Puede que sí -ella se echó a reír-. Pero la verdad es que nunca he estado en un partido de los Mets. Acabé haciéndome del equipo porque todas las mañanas mi padre roba las páginas de moda del periódico. A mí solo me deja la primera página o la sección de deportes y, como me niego a leer sobre robos y asesinatos, empecé a buscar noticias de los deportes que pudieran interesarme.

-¿Y elegiste a los Mets porque sí?

Ella esbozó una débil sonrisa.

-Su uniforme me gustaba más que el de los Yankees.

-Te das cuenta de que eso es como si yo dijera que me gusta la colección de Bella Swan porque su diseñadora es un bombón, ¿no?

-¿Te parece insultante? -Bella se colocó tras la oreja un mechón de pelo que el viento le había desordenado.

Edward se acercó un poco más a ella. No podía soportarlo más: tenía que tocarla. Pasándole suavemente los dedos por los brazos, se inclinó hacia ella.

-Ven al estadio Shea conmigo la próxima semana y te convertiremos en una aficionada de verdad.

-¿Habrá una próxima semana? -Bella fijó su mirada en él, sin pestañear.

-Yo quiero que la haya.

Edward estaba seguro de eso. Pero no sabía que le deparaba el futuro al padre de Bella, y la sombra de Charlie Swan seguía interponiéndose entre ellos. Sin embargo, no quería pensar en Swan y en sus amigos de la mafia en ese momento.

Bella asintió.

-Yo también.

Edward quería besarla. Deseaba estrecharla entre sus brazos y llevarla a su dormitorio, pero no lo haría. Con una voz estrangulada que apenas reconoció, dijo:

-Creo que deberíamos irnos a cenar.

Necesitaba salir de allí, si quería seguir comportándose como un caballero. Pero, en lugar de responder, Bella le acarició el pecho con una de sus uñas pintadas de rosa, deteniéndose a pocos milímetros de su cintura.

-Y yo creo que deberíamos quedarnos aquí un poco más.

Edward la miró con ojos de asombro, y vio que le estaba quitando el alfiler de la corbata. Respiró hondo y procuró no tocarla. Bella quería, necesitaba, tomar las riendas, y él estaba dispuesto a respeta r sus deseos.

Solo que no sabía si sobreviviría.

Ella le quitó el alfiler y lo depositó en el bolsillo de su pantalón antes de volver a subir las manos por su pecho. Edward intentó contenerse con todas fuerzas.

-Cariño, no sé cuánto tiempo podré conte nerme. Llevo semanas pensando en ti.

Ella le desató lentamente la corbata. Un brillo travie so iluminaba sus ojos.

-Te mereces que te atormente después de cómo me dejaste plantada.

Él dejó escapar un gruñido.

-Creo que estás dejando que Bella la diseña dora se apodere de ti otra vez, cariño. Yo voto por que vuelva Bella la mujer.

Ella le desabrochó el botón de arriba de la ca misa y luego el de más abajo. Se acercó a él y sopló suavemente sobre su piel.

-Gracias a ti, creo que Bella la mujer por fin ha tomado las riendas.

Edward se prometió que le dejaría hacer lo que quisiera. Si Bella decidía quedarse con él esa noche, podría hacer lo que quisiera con su cuerpo. Pero primero, necesitaba tocarla.

Puso las manos sobre sus caderas y se apretó contra ella. Necesitaba sentir la presión de sus muslos contra él. Al instante, comprendió que aquel movimiento había sido un error, al tiempo que un alivio porque ahora la deseaba aún más, y cuanto antes.

Bella pensó que iba a derretirse sobre el cuando la atrajo hacia sí. Quería provocarlo, seducirlo, impedir que esa noche se alejara de ella.

Pero Edward tenía sus propias ideas. Le lamió el cuello, deslizando besos ardientes sobre su escote hasta llegar al broche que sujetaba su blusa.

-Definitivamente, prefiero a Bella la mujer -le susurró al oído-. He visto tu striptease una y otra vez en mi cabeza, como si tuviera esa cinta grabada en el cerebro.

Bella sintió que su piel se erizaba y se encendía. El aire húmedo de la noche giraba a su alrededor, pero apenas conseguía refrescarla.

-Tú has visto muchas cosas de mí -logró decir, jadeando levemente mientras él le abría la le toca a usted enseñarme una cosa o dos, detective.

Él inclinó la cabeza hacia sus pechos, humedeciendo con la lengua los bordes del sujetador de encaje blanco.

Ella lo detuvo, sujetándole la cabeza con ambas manos antes de que alcanzara sus pezones. Los ojos de Edward se ensombrecieron hasta ponerse de un verde oscuro como la medianoche y le lanzaron una mirada abrasadora.

-Me estás destrozando, cariño.

Ella sintió un estremecimiento.

-Empieza por la camisa, por favor.

Edward, que se había quitado la chaqueta hacía rato, se despojó de la camisa y la tiró al suelo.

Bella lo devoró con los ojos. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no lo veía desnudo. La corbata aún le colgaba del cuello, pero antes de que pudiera qui társela, Bella tiró de ella para atraerlo hacia sí y besarlo. Él abrió la boca inmediatamente. Hizo suyos los labios de Bella y los devoró. Ella dejó de pensar todo lo que sabía era que lo deseaba.

Se habían acabado los juegos.

* * *

NO ME MATEN POR DEJARLO EN LO MEJOR. JEJEJEJE.

DISCULPAR, NO HE PODIDO CONTESTAR RW... AUNQUE LOS LEO TODOS Y LOS AGRADEZCO ENORMEMENTE... TENGO DOS OPCIONES ... ACTUALIZAR A DIARIO O CONTESTAR RW... Y CREO QUE MÁS DE UNA ME COLGARÍA SI NO ACTUALIZARA A DIARIO... ;) UN BESOTE NOS LEEMOS


	13. Descubriendo verdades

**Descubriendo verdades**

.

.

Edward se apartó ligeramente de Bella, permitiendo que un soplo de brisa nocturna corriera entre los dos.

-Voy a hacer un último esfuerzo por comportarme como un caballero, Bella.

Las estrellas brillaban en lo alto: diminutos destellos en el cielo que ella apenas había notado entre el denso bosque de rascacielos de Manhattan. Pero allí, en aquel barrio de Brooklyn, Bella veía la noche con nuevos ojos.

-No te atrevas -se apretó contra él, sintiendo su dura musculatura bajo los pantalones-. No vas a ir a ninguna parte.

Él dejó escapar un gruñido. La deseaba tanto como ella a él.

-¿Qué te parece esa tumbona de ahí atrás? -murmuró, deslizando la mano por su muslo-. Podríamos tumbarnos en ella.

Ella se echó hacia atrás, tirando de él.

-¿Por qué no lo has dicho antes?

Cuando, caminando hacia atrás, tropezó con la tumbona, Bella se dio la vuelta, de modo que Edward quedó de pie, frente a ella. Suavemente, lo hizo sentarse en la tumbona.

-Ponte cómodo -musitó.

-En este momento, no creo que pueda.

Sin embargo, se reclinó en la tumbona y le tendió los brazos. Ella sacudió la cabeza y dejó que la blusa abierta se le deslizara por los brazos hasta caer al suelo. La brisa fresca sopló sobre su piel desnuda.

Él dejó escapar un suave silbido. Bella se había pasado media vida ocultando su cuerpo bajo una montaña de ropa. En ese momento, le parecía delicioso despojarse de las ropas, enorgullecerse de su cuerpo de mujer. Tal vez tuviera las curvas generosas de las que tanto huían las famélicas modelos, pero a Edward Cullen no parecía importarle. En realidad, a juzgar por la forma en que miraba su sujetador, Bella sospechaba que le gustaba lo que veía.

Sin embargo, no estaba dispuesta a mostrárselo todo de una vez. Había aprendido una cosa o dos acerca del arte de desnudarse en su torpe intento de hacer un vídeo erótico. Girándose, Bella le dio la espalda y se desabrochó el cierre frontal del sujetador, dejando que las hombreras se deslizaran por sus brazos. ¿Sería cosa de su imaginación, o realmente oyó a Edward rechinar los dientes cuando el sujetador cayó al suelo? Miró por encima de su hombro desnudo, tapándose los pechos con las manos.

Él tenía la mandíbula apretada.

-Bella... -gruñó.

-¿Sí? -dijo ella, sonriendo y contoneándose ligeramente.

-Creo que tendré que detenerte por exhibicionismo si no me dejas ver un poquito más, nena.

Oh, aquello era demasiado divertido.

-Eso es chantaje. Y abuso de autoridad -cubriéndose cuidadosamente los pechos con un brazo, ella se giró lo justo para bajarse la cremallera de la falda.

-Creo que eres tú la que está abusando de su autoridad. Me estás haciendo polvo... Guau... -Edward se calló al ver que ella se bajaba la falda, dejando al descubierto las medias negras y el liguero de encaje.

Bella bajó las manos y se volvió para mirarlo. La mirada de Edward la hizo sentirse hermosa.

-¿Qué decía, detective? -preguntó. Él sacudió la cabeza.

-Nada.

Ella se acercó lentamente a la tumbona, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Edward se incorporó, tiró de ella, sentándola sobre sus rodillas, y la atrajo bruscamente hacia sí. Cayeron sobre los cojines húmedos. El codo de Bella golpeó el brazo de la tumbona. La rodilla de Edward quedó colgando sobre el borde del cojín. Pero nada de eso les importaba. A Bella solo le importaba sentir la deliciosa presión del cuerpo de Edward. Las manos de este se deslizaban sobre su cuerpo, encendiéndola con sus caricias, apoderándose de ella.

Edward tiró de una de las tiras del liguero.

-Esto es muy sexy -dijo, desabrochando el corchete-. Pero es muy poca cosa para mantenerte apartada de mí.

Su mano se deslizó por el muslo desnudo de Bella y luego por sus caderas, hasta encontrar la tira de atrás del liguero. Bella se arqueó contra el.

-Entonces, quítamelo.

Y eso hizo él.

Sus dedos acariciaron sus pechos, se deslizaron sobre su vientre, rozaron el encaje de sus braguitas hasta que ella se irguió sobre él, buscando ciegamente sus caricias.

Bella vislumbraba las estrellas y el perfil de la ciudad entre sus párpados entornados, destellos de luz en un mundo que se reducía solo a él. El aire fresco los envolvía, girando a su alrededor, incapaz de disipar el calor que generaban sus cuerpos.

Edward comprendió que el deseo que sentía por Bella nunca se saciaría. Sus manos se deslizaban por cada centímetro de su piel, y aun así deseaba más. Le acarició los pechos, metiéndoselos en la boca mientras le apretaba la cara interna de los muslos, hasta que no pudo aguantar más.

Cuando al fin deslizó un dedo dentro de ella, Bella se deshizo en un grito entrecortado. Edward la apretó contra él, absorbiendo sus convulsiones hasta que ella se quedó inmóvil. Solo entonces se desabrochó los pantalones, buscando al mismo tiempo un condón en el bolsillo. En un arrebato de optimismo, se había guardado dos en el bolsillo cuando dejó a Bella en el cuarto de estar para ir a servir el vino.

Bella le quitó el preservativo, cerrando lentamente la mano sobre su miembro para desenrollar el látex. El pelo le flotaba sobre los hombros como un velo, ocultando su cara. Pero Edward adivinó que estaba observándolo. Esa noche, ella había decidido tomar el control, y él no pensaba cometer el error de oponerse a sus deseos. Se quedó quieto mientras ella se colocaba a horcajadas sobre él, pero se perdió en cuanto Bella se sentó sobre su sexo. Sus paredes sedosas lo rodearon, haciéndole olvidar su determinación de permitir que ella tomara las riendas. Se levantó y, sujetándola en brazos, dirigió sus movimientos hasta que encontraron el ritmo que los satisfacía a ambos. Zarandearon la tumbona, la azotea, se zarandearon el uno al otro hasta que remontaron juntos el vuelo, directos hacia las estrellas que lo habían contemplado todo.

Edward se hundió en ella, sintiéndose repleto. Colmado, al fin. Se quedó tumbado con ella, abrazándola entre los cojines de la tumbona largo rato, hasta que el frío comenzó a penetrar en su cerebro. Hasta que empezó a comprender las consecuencias de aquel enloquecedor encuentro.

No tenía ni idea de que una niña bien como Bella pudiera ocultar semejante fiera bajo sus ropas de diseño, pero le importaba poco. Bella lo había despojado de su voluntad y de sus buenas intenciones al quitarse la falda. ¿Y pensaba que él era descarado? Bella le daba un nuevo significado a esa palabra. Naturalmente, no parecía muy descarada con las manos unidas bajo la mejilla, dormida, a su lado. Al suave resplandor de las farolas de la calle que brillaban allá abajo, parecía lo que era: una mujer dulce e inteligente que tenía la mala fortuna de haber nacido en el seno de una familia de mafiosos.

Pero, esta vez, Edward no lo echaría todo a perder. Esta vez, tenía un plan.

Mientras la llevaba a través de la casa para meterla en su cama, comprendió que, si la mantenía a su lado, podría protegerla. Bella comprendería que su padre tenía que responder de sus actos, pero que ella no tenía por qué verse implicada en aquel sucio asunto.

Edward se aseguraría de ello.

.

.

Bella se despertó temprano. Se desperezó, sintiendo a su lado el cuerpo de Edward. Tenía calor a pesar de que estaba desnuda, envuelta entre las mantas y los brazos de Edward.

Deseaba quedarse un poco más en la cama, pero sabía que no podía estar más de cinco minutos en posición horizontal junto a aquel hombre sin desearlo. Y, francamente, no le quedaba ni un ápice de energía.

Deslizándose fuera de las mantas, tomó una camiseta de un montón de ropa limpia, perfectamente doblada, que había sobre la mesita de noche, y se la puso. Mientras se dirigía a la cocina, se sorprendió deseando que Edward tuviera el mismo buen gusto para el café que para el vino.

El pequeño molinillo que había junto a la cafetera eléctrica parecía una buena señal. Cinco minutos después, Bella había puesto la cafetera y había colocado dos tazas sobre la encimera, entre el molinillo y el contestador automático. Podía despertar a Edward con el olor delicioso del café y luego abalanzarse sobre él una vez más, después de dejarle tomar un sorbo o dos para recuperar fuerzas.

Un plan perfecto.

Mientras esperaba que se hiciera el café, pasó bajo el arco de entrada de la cocina para admirar de nuevo el cuarto de estar de Edward. Acarició suavemente una estantería de libros que parecía hecha a mano. Echó un vistazo a los títulos de los libros, manuales de criminología y de carpintería casi todos ellos, y luego se fijó en la televisión y en el vídeo que había en una esquina del estante. Diciéndose que seguramente habría puesta una película de John Wayne, encendió la televisión.

La cinta comenzó a girar automáticamente dentro del aparato, justo cuando otra máquina pitaba en la cocina. Pensando que el café estaba listo, Bella extendió una mano para apagar la televisión, pero se detuvo.

En la pantalla, una mujer estaba a punto de bajarse la cremallera de un vestido de satén negro. Bella se quedó paralizada de asombro al ver que la cinta de vídeo que había destruido volvía a la vida delante de sus ojos. Se quedó mirándola, muda de perplejidad y de dolor, mientras la mujer de la pantalla se desnudaba provocativamente ante el espectador.

A través de los latidos atronadores de su corazón, oyó la voz de un hombre a su espalda, en la cocina. Lista para enfrentarse a Edward, apretó el botón de pausa del vídeo y la imagen quedó ridículamente congelada en la pantalla. Pero, al darse la vuelta, la sorprendió ver que la cocina estaba vacía. Sin embargo, la luz del contestador automático parpadeaba y la voz de Jasper Hall resonaba en la habitación a pleno volumen.

-Creo que tengo algo contra Charlie Swan -anunció aquella voz mientras ella permanecía paralizada entre la cocina y el cuarto de estar-. Algunas cifras de su declaración de impuestos no encajan, pero quiero que me des tu opinión. Llámame cuando llegues.

Bella notó de repente que el café ya estaba hecho. Con manos temblorosas, tomó la cafetera y llenó las dos tazas que había puesto sobre la encimera.

Apenas había tenido tiempo de procesar lo que significaba haber encontrado una copia de su cinta en el vídeo de Edward. ¿Y ahora esto?

Edward y Jasper estaban investigando a su padre. ¿La convertía eso en una informante? ¿En una chivata? ¿O solo en una pobre ingenua?

Fuera como fuese, Edward había traicionado su confianza al quedarse con una copia del vídeo. Seguramente, también le había mentido acerca de la investigación.

Sintió una extraña punzada de frío. Su primer impulso fue salir corriendo de allí, pero ya no escuchaba a la mujer que se escondía tras sus ropas de diseño.

Por más cosas que las revistas contaran sobre él, por más fotografías que los paparazzi le hicieran rodeado de gángsters, Bella creía en la inocencia de su padre.

Quizá no se hubiera comportado muy bien al enviarla a un internado tras la muerte de su madre. Pero siempre la había querido. Se había pasado los veranos recuperando el tiempo perdido, enseñándole pacientemente cómo tenía qué coser las faldas de sus muñecas.

Su padre podía ser frívolo. Podía estar demasiado inmerso en su arte como para preocuparse de mostrarse políticamente correcto. Pero era un buen hombre.

No como el tipo deshonesto y traicionero con el que había pasado la noche.

Se acercó al televisor y sacó la cinta. Sujetándola bajo el brazo y agarrando con la otra mano una taza de café, subió las escaleras lista para enfrentarse a Edward.

Edward sonrió antes de abrir los ojos. El olor del café se filtró por su nariz, mientras que la tibieza de las sábanas a su lado le recordaba quién se había tomado la molestia de llevarle el desayuno a la cama. No se le ocurría mejor modo de despertar.

-Necesito hablar contigo.

La voz seria de Bella hizo añicos sus fantasías, forzándolo a abrir los ojos inmediatamente. Ella estaba completamente vestida. Hasta llevaba puesto el broche del dragón que adornaba su blusa. Se había recogido el pelo en un moño sobre la nuca. Bella dejó una taza de café sobre la mesita de noche y se retiró de la cama cautelosamente.

-¿Qué sucede? -Edward se incorporó, tapándose las caderas con la punta de la sábana-. ¿No te gusta mi café?

-Primero, permíteme disculparme por haberme tomado demasiadas confianzas en tu casa. Mientras preparaba el café, he visto y oído cosas que no debería haber visto ni oído, y lo lamento -se había replegado otra vez en sus maneras de señorita de internado, las mismas que había usado para mantenerlo a distancia el primer día, en el apartamento de Garrett.

Solo que, esta vez, Bella no se ocultaba tímidamente bajo una gabardina. Oh, no. Esta vez, parecía dispuesta a presentar batalla. Y Edward tenía la impresión de que su primera víctima iba a ser cierto detective desnudo.

Ella se sacó una mano de detrás de la espalda y tiró una cinta de vídeo sobre la cama.

-Espero que hayas disfrutado esta noche, detec tive, porque te garantizo que no volverás a verme desnuda.

Un millón de maldiciones estallaron en el cerebro de Edward cuando se dio cuenta de lo idiota que había sido. ¿Por qué no le había confesado lo de la cinta la noche anterior? Lo había pensado mientras le enseñaba el cuarto de estar, pero había preferido esperar hasta que tuvieran ocasión de hablar. Sin embargo, después, cuando Bella se quitó la falda en la terraza, había olvidado todas sus buenas intenciones.

Estaba intentando encontrar un modo de disculparse que no sonara ridículo cuando ella giró sobre sus tacones y salió de la habitación.

-Bella, espera -Edward rebuscó precipitada mente entre la ropa que había sobre su mesita de noche y se puso unos pantalones cortos.

Bajó corriendo las escaleras. Pero ella ya se estaba colgando el bolso al hombro y se dirigía hacia la puerta. Edward consiguió cerrar la puerta con un brazo, interponiéndose en el camino de Bella.

-Lo siento -al mirarla cara a cara, notó que una vena palpitaba en su cuello y sintió el leve temblor de su cuerpo, que ardía de rabia y de dolor. Dios, no pretendía hacerle tanto daño-. Bella, copié esa cinta en la comisaría automáticamente, antes de saber lo que contenía. Es el procedimiento habitual.

-¿Y traértela a casa también es el procedimiento habitual? No fue eso lo que me dijiste cuando me devolviste el original -Bella lo esquivó y agarró el pomo de la puerta.

Edward no podía hacer nada, más que dejarla marchar. No iba a añadir el secuestro a la lista de infracciones que ya había cometido esa mañana.

Pero eso no significaba que no pudiera seguirla. Sin perder un segundo, se ató el cordón de los pantalones cortos y atravesó la puerta tras ella.

-He hecho mal, y lo sé -reconoció mientras se ponía la camiseta que había tomado del montón de ropa.-Tenía intención de guardar la cinta bajo llave en un cajón hasta que Garrett fuera sentenciado y luego pensaba tirarla o devolvértela. Pero te juro, Bella, que no podía concentrarme en el trabajo teniéndola en mi mesa. La veía todo el tiempo en mi cabeza, incluso antes de ceder a la tentación y ponerla en el vídeo.

-Deberías habérmelo dicho -gritó Bella por encima del hombro, bajando por la tranquila calle de Brooklyn-. Es asqueroso, pero podría habértelo perdonado si no fuera por una cosa: no puedes traicionar mi confianza más que una vez, Edward. Quizá tu abuelo no te enseñó este refrán: «si me engañas una vez, culpa tuya. Si me engañas dos, culpa mía».

Edward dio un respingo al pisar algo puntiagudo. Lástima que no hubiera tenido tiempo de ponerse los zapatos. Se acercó a ella cojeando. Estaba seguro de que no volvería a verla si no conseguía convencerla en ese momento.

-¿Es que hay algo más?

Ella se detuvo y miró de un lado a otro de la calle, buscando un taxi.

-Tu contestador automático está al lado de la cafetera.

-¿Y?

-Y estaba todavía aturdida después de ver el vídeo cuando tu compañero dejó un mensaje diciendo que había encontrado ciertos trapos sucios sobre mi padre -echó a andar de nuevo. Parecía dispuesta a andar en dirección a Manhattan hasta que encontrara un taxi.

-No estamos investigando a tu padre -contestó él, atrayendo la atención de una anciana ataviada con una bata naranja que estaba barriendo las escaleras de su casa.

La anciana se detuvo para mirar a la glamurosa estrella de cine que pasaba ante su puerta seguida por un fan descalzo que saltaba a la pata coja. Fantástico. Genial.

Ajena al espectáculo que les estaban ofreciendo a los escasos madrugadores que caminaban por la calle, Bella siguió andando con paso firme.

-Entonces, ¿por qué te ha dejado tu compañero ese mensaje?

-Tal vez porque tu padre no tiene las manos limpias -contestó- Tal vez porque su costumbre de ir por ahí con conocidos criminales está empezando a pasarle factura.

Ella se detuvo bruscamente enfrente de una panadería y le lanzó una mirada furiosa.

-¿Desde cuándo va contra la ley tener clientes que sean criminales?

Edward notó que el panadero se acercaba al escaparate y los miraba, intrigado. No estaban gritando, pero, al parecer, componían un curioso cuadro.

-No va contra la ley. Pero tu padre no hace nada para desmentir su imagen de mafioso. En todo caso, se comporta como si fuera el «don» del distrito de la moda.

-Eso no lo convierte en culpable de nada.

-Sí. Lo convierte en culpable de tener poco criterio, al menos.

Bella puso los brazos en jarras. -Eso tampoco es un crimen.

La mujer del panadero ya se había unido a su es poso para mirar por el escaparate. Edward se acercó a Bella y deseó haberse limitado a disculparse, en vez de enzarzarse en una discusión acera de Charlie Swan.

-Siento lo de esa llamada. Pero te juro que no hay abierta ninguna investigación oficial sobre tu padre. Jasper y yo hemos oído que está pagando a sus amigos de la mafia, para que le den protección especial y le hagan ciertos favores. Al parecer, la cosa ha llegado a tales extremos que está empezando a perder dinero.

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

-No. Sé que el negocio de mi padre está perdiendo dinero, pero es porque la temporada ha sido muy floja. Todo se arreglará en cuanto la colección de otoño llegue a las pasarelas, dentro de unas semanas.

-Lo que tú digas, Bella -dijo él-. Pero échale un vistazo a sus libros, y verás si es tan inocente como crees.

Ella alzó la barbilla.

-Será un placer demostrarte que estás equivocado.

-No lo estoy.

Edward hizo como si no viera a la pareja de ancianos que había salido a su puerta a contemplar la discusión. Hasta el repartidor de periódicos detuvo su bicicleta para mirar a la diosa del glamour cantándole las cuarenta al poli de Brooklyn. Se preguntó si estarían haciendo apuestas sobre el resultado de la discusión. Demonios, hasta él habría apostado por la diosa.

-¿Se te ha ocurrido pensar que la reputación de tu padre puede dañar tu negocio? ¿O que sus amigos los gángsters tal vez esperen que los trates con la misma cortesía con que los trata tu padre?

Ella agarró el bolso con tanta fuerza que Edward adivinó que estaba conteniendo las ganas de darle con él en la cabeza.

-¿Crees que yo sería capaz de tener tratos con la mafia?

Él tardó una décima de segundo más de lo necesario en contestar. Y enseguida comprendió que pagaría muy caro aquel error. La cara de desilusión de Bella lo decía todo. Habían llegado demasiado lejos como para arreglar las cosas. Edward sabía desde el principio que aquello podía pasar. Lo que no sabía era que fuera a dolerle tanto.

Un destello amarillo pasó junto a ellos. Bella saltó de la acera alzando el brazo, y el taxi se detuvo dando un frenazo.

Edward hizo un último intento, a pesar de que sabía que, en efecto, la diosa había vencido.

-No es que crea que quieras hacerlo, Bella, pero tal vez te veas en una situación que...

Ella levantó las manos, mandándolo callar, y retrocedió hacia el taxi.

-Hablaré con mi padre para quedarme tranquila, y para demostrarte que te equivocas. Pero no le ocultaré nada.

-Bella... -intentó acercarse al taxi para abrirle la puerta, pero el taxista, extrañamente solícito, se le adelantó.

Maldición. ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que todo Brooklyn estaba de parte de Bella? Edward vio que le dirigía una amable sonrisa al taxista y se preguntó si debería haber adoptado una actitud más circunspecta respecto a las relaciones de su padre con la mafia.

Cuando Bella se giró para deslizarse dentro del taxi, su dragón de oro relumbró al sol. Y Edward pensó que había sido un idiota al pensar que por Bella sería capaz de vencer a cualquier dragón.

* * *

**_Descubrió a Edward!, estos dos no tienen un buen despertar, primero el sale corriendo y luego la que sale corriendo es Bella... si es que no puede ser. jejejeje. _**

**_Bueno hermosas... empiezo nueva historia... esta es de época... y sin lugar a dudas la recomiendo... engancha tremendamente... a quien le gustan las Bellas irresistibles en epocas de castillos¿?, bien aviso a navegantes... esta vez Jasper no será el galan sino el caballero malvado y habran principes enamorados de ella... es una historia de intriga y amor... de verdad si se fian de mi palabra es una de las mejores historias que he subido hasta ahora... se titula "LA HERMOSA ISABELLA DE SWAN" y no tiene desperdicio. También subiré diariamente... en fin no las entretengo más... un besote bien grande y nos leemos mañana._**


	14. Se quien es el malo

**Se quien es el malo**

**.**

**.**

Bella metió el último maniquí en el escaparate del estudio de su padre, confiando en que con aquel cuerpo de plástico le bastara para acabar de crear el último escaparate que pensaba decorar en toda su vida.

Su padre tendría que buscar a alguien que la reemplazara. Ella tenía que dirigir su propia empresa y no podía perder el tiempo decorando escaparates. Pero pensaba abandonar el escaparatismo con un auténtico bombazo.

Con ese fin, colocó una pistola de juguete en las manos de uno de los maniquíes masculinos. Aquel escaparate sería en parte un comentario político, en parte una sátira de la familia Swan. Y, en parte, un homenaje a Edward.

Separarse de él le había resultado doloroso. ¿Pero qué otra cosa podía hacer? Edward no confiaba en ella, no la consideraba uno de los buenos. A sus ojos, Bella estaba demasiado condicionada por el mundo en el que había crecido. Quizá quedarse con una copia de la cinta hubiera sido un modo de recordarse a sí mismo la clase de mujer que era, al me nos en su opinión. O sea, una mujer que confraternizaba con criminales y grababa vídeos escandalosos.

Pero, aunque así fuera, Bella se sentía en parte halagada porque la encontrara lo suficientemente atractiva como para ver su vídeo una y otra vez. Al menos, Edward le había dado una confianza en sí misma que nunca antes había tenido.

Bella metió una caja de corbatas de seda en el escaparate y empezó a colocárselas a los maniquíes. Había rebuscado en varias cajas intentando encontrar las corbatas adecuadas para los maniquíes que hacían de buenos, pero su padre tenía una provisión limitada de corbatas chillonas. Los malos llevaban jerséis de cuello vuelto de color negro y trajes de mil rayas. Sus enemigos, en cambio, lucían sombreros de vaquero blancos y chaquetas de etiqueta, simbolismo que resultaría obvio hasta para el transeúnte más apresurado.

Lástima que, en la vida real, no pudiera clasificarse a los hombres tan a simple vista. Al mirar a Edward, Bella solo había visto el exterior. Un exterior que al mismo tiempo apelaba a su sentido del estilo y lo repelía. Sin embargo, había fracasado a la hora de ver más allá de su apariencia, de comprender los elevados valores morales y el sentido de la nobleza que formaban parte de él tanto como la quijada severa y los verdes ojos como esmeraldas.

Suspirando, Bella les puso unas gafas de sol a los dos maniquíes que hacían de buenos. Estos eran los dominadores de la escena, los apuestos vengadores del Distrito de la Moda dispuestos a derrotar a los cuatro villanos perfectamente vestidos con sus trajes a rayas.

Bella no pretendía enfadar a su padre con aquel escaparate. Solo deseaba abrirle los ojos respecto a cómo lo veían los demás.

De pronto, vio que la cortina de detrás del escaparate se movía.

-Bonjour, Bella -dijo su padre, abriendo las cortinas-. ¿Qué tal va tu nueva creación? -miró el escaparate con interés.

Bella no estaba preparada para enfrentarse a él ese día. Pero, pensándolo bien, tal vez si esperaba a estarlo, nunca hablaría con él.

-Bien, papá. Pero este será mi último escaparate. Tengo mucho trabajo. He de ultimar los detalles de mi nueva colección para el preestreno de la semana que viene.

Bella se preparó para oír una canción a pleno pulmón, pero, en lugar de ponerse a cantar, su padre le sonrió afectuosamente.

-Desde luego, cariño. Los escaparates pueden esperar unas semanas.

Bella apretó los dientes un instante.

-No, papá, voy a dejarlo definitivamente. No puedo diseñar y al mismo tiempo seguir decorando tus escaparates. Es demasiado trabajo para mí.

En lugar de contestar, su padre intentó distraerla. Primero, le ofreció una taza de café. Luego, intentó llamar a Jessica, la contable, para que le echara un vistazo al escaparate. Incluso llegó al punto de meterse en el escaparate para dar algunos retoques a los maniquíes.

Pero Bella consiguió reconducir el cauce de la conversación.

-Tú conoces a muchos escaparatistas que estarían encantados de trabajar para ti.

Su padre le ajustó la chaqueta a uno de los maniquíes.

-Nadie lo hace tan bien como tú -contestó, frunciendo el ceño. Pero su hija captó al instante aquel cumplido que tanto le había costado ganarse.

Le dio un abrazo, recordando que a su padre le resultaba muy difícil acercarse a los demás. Siempre había preferido que fueran los otros quienes se acercaran a él.

-Gracias.

-Aunque, a decir verdad, y a pesar de tu talento, no alzando a entender qué significa este escaparate -añadió el padre, ajustando el otro lado de la chaqueta del maniquí.

Por primera vez, Bella comprendió que su padre tenía fe en ella. A menudo, había interpretado el silencio con que acogía sus trabajos como un insulto. Pero, en realidad, su padre solo le había estado dejando espacio para que desarrollara su creatividad, confiando en que encontraría un camino propio, en lugar de imponerle su visión artística. ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta antes?

-Esta escena muestra unas cuantas combinaciones de ropa de hombre para el otoño y además proclama a ojos de todo el mundo que la casa de moda Swan no hace buenas migas con criminales.

Las manos de su padre se detuvieron solo un instante antes de que se lanzara a cantar un fragmento de _La Bohéme._

Bella cerró la caja de las corbatas y se interpuso entre su padre y el maniquí en el que este estaba trabajando.

-Papá, no quiero que nuestro nombre siga asociándose con el de ciertos delincuentes -dijo con firmeza, alzando la voz por encima del vozarrón de su padre, que seguía entonando una letra en italiano-. Nos atraemos mala publicidad cada vez que uno de esos mafiosos aparece en nuestra tienda. Y eso no me gusta -su padre bajó un poco el volumen, signo de que la estaba escuchando-. Quisiera que no te dejaras fotografiar por la prensa la próxima vez que veas a Demetri el Escualo o al Gran Aro, o a cualquiera de los otros.

Su padre se calló de repente. Frunció el ceño y por primera vez pareció prestarle atención.

-¿Tan importante es eso para ti?

-Algunas personas juzgan a un hombre por su indumentaria, pero otras lo juzgan por las compañías que frecuenta. Quiero que empecemos a ganarnos el respeto de estos últimos

Su padre le pellizcó la mejilla, haciéndola sentirse como si tuviera doce años.

-Hoy me recuerdas mucho a tu madre.

Aquel comentario hizo que Bella se sintiera de repente fuerte y capaz. De no haber sido porque le dolía el corazón cada vez que pensaba en Edward, aquel día le habría parecido todo un éxito.

Al pensar en Edward, recordó que aún tenía algo más que decirle a su padre.

-Papá, ¿crees que podría echarle un vistazo a tus libros de cuentas?

-Estoy perdiendo dinero -cantó él entonando la patética melodía _La Bohéme, _mientras se ponía a ajustar de nuevo las ropas del maniquí-. Me voy a arruinar.

-Quizá yo pueda ayudarte a averiguar dónde está el problema -dijo ella, no queriendo darle más datos. ¿Para qué iba a preocuparlo hablándole de las sospechas de la policía?

Su padre la tomó de la mano y cantó con todo su corazón:

-Ojalá pudieras. Ojalá pudieras. A mí los números se me dan fatal, pero tú eres tan lista...

Riendo, Bella recogió la caja de las corbatas, asombrada de lo fácilmente que le había resultado hablar con su padre.

¿Había sido siempre tan sencillo y ella no se ha bía dado cuenta? ¿O es que había madurado tanto durante los últimos meses que al fin había aprendido a hablar con su padre, pese a los esfuerzos de este por evitarlo?

Fuera como fuese, su padre le había dado permiso para revisar los libros. Y, de ese modo, Bella podría demostrar su inocencia y probarle a Edward que se equivocaba.

Y, al mismo tiempo, podría cortar para siempre el último lazo que la unía al apuesto detective. Aunque, por más que se dijera que estaba mejor sin un hombre que no confiaba en ella, la idea le servía de escaso consuelo.

.

.

Sentado cómodamente en su azotea, Edward hojeaba las páginas de la devolución de impuestos de Charlie Swan, buscando agujeros sin encontrar ninguno. Había apagado la radio, que retransmitía un partido de los Mets, hacía casi una hora, pero el silencio no había conseguido aumentar su concentración.

¿Cómo iba a concentrarse si todo en aquella azotea le recordaba a Bella? No podía mirar la tumbona sin experimentar un agudo ataque de melancolía. Pero aún peor era el recuerdo de su gélido adiós.

Irritado, Edward apartó las hojas de la declaración de impuestos. Apoyó los pies enfundados en botas en el poyete de ladrillo que rodeaba la azotea y contempló el perfil de Manhattan a la luz brillante de la tarde, en busca de respuestas. Esa semana había recibido al fin la notificación de su ascenso, junto con la noticia de que Garrett Gallagher había sido sentenciado a cinco años de cárcel por una serie de delitos mayores.

Edward era ya oficialmente detective de primer grado del departamento de policía de Nueva York. Sin embargo, aquel logro, que la primavera anterior lo había significado todo para él, ahora no conseguía aliviar su melancolía.

Tal vez porque estaba convencido de que, en ese momento, su abuelo no se sentiría orgulloso de él. En el transcurso de una semana, Edward había conseguido enemistarse con una mujer que de pronto había adquirido una extraordinaria importancia en su vida. Después de la noche que compartieron, había creído que podría pasar todo el fin de semana con ella, quedarse abrazados hasta que comprendieran un poco mejor lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ellos. Las noticias acerca de las supuestas actividades delictivas del padre de Bella habían puesto fin a aquella ilusión. Pero ¿significarían también el fin de su relación?

Edward había intentando llamarla esa semana, pero Bella había vuelto a mostrarse evasiva, escudándose en el contestador automático, sin devolverle nunca las llamadas. Edward no sabía exactamente qué quería decirle, pero no pensaba renunciar a ella sin presentar batalla.

Fuera lo que fuese lo que había entre ellos, no se parecía ni remotamente a las relaciones que había tenido durante los diez años anteriores. Quizá hubiera caído en el típico síndrome policial, consistente en permitir que el trabajo se convirtiera en su vida entera. Siempre había sabido que su profesión pondría a prueba cualquier relación que pudiera mantener, pero, tratándose de la hija de un gángster, parecía inevitable que provocara una ruptura total.

El teléfono inalámbrico que había sobre la mesa sonó, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, que no dejaban de girar en torno a Bella Swan. Pero, a pesar de haberse pasado la semana pensando en ella, no estaba preparado para oír su voz al otro lado de la línea.

-Ya sé quién es el malo.

Edward se puso tenso.

-¿Tu padre ha confesado? -un largo silencio siguió a su pregunta-. ¿Bella?

-No, Edward. Pese a lo que puedas creer, mi padre no es un delincuente.

Él apretó el teléfono con más fuerza. Aquello le resultaba difícil de creer. Sin embargo, no podía reprocharle a Bella que creyera en la inocencia de su padre.

-Entonces, ¿quién es el malo, según tú?

-En realidad, es la mala.

-¿Quién?

-¿Recuerdas a la mujer que entró en el estudio con mi padre el día que fuiste a hablar conmigo sobre el juicio de Garrett?

Edward recordaba vagamente a la sombra que se deslizaba alrededor de Charlie Swan, limpiando las salpicaduras de café.

-¿La contable?

-Sí. Jessica Stanly. Ha estado amañando los libros de mi padre y me da la impresión de que le roba desde que empezó a trabajar para él.

A Edward le resultaba difícil de creer que aquella mujercilla de los papeles estuviera relacionada con la mafia y que, en cambio, el gran diseñador que vestía a todos los hampones de la ciudad fuera inocente.

-Siento decirte esto, Bella, pero ¿se te ha ocurrido pensar que tal vez esa tal Jessica Stanly esté amañando los libros por orden de tu padre?

Bella suspiró al otro lado de la línea. Edward recordó otros suspiros menos exasperados. De pronto, se asustó al darse cuenta de cuánto los echaba de menos.

-¿Y por qué iba a amañar mi padre sus libros? -preguntó finalmente.

Edward empezó a pasear por la azotea, intentando aclarar sus ideas.

-Para encubrir sus pagos a la mafia. Esa gente exige dinero a cambio de protección, así que es posible que...

-En los libros hay anotadas sumas importantes en concepto de seguridad -dijo ella-. Y mi padre no tiene ningún sistema de seguridad en la tienda.

¿Quién necesitaba sistemas de seguridad tenían al sindicato del crimen de Nueva York a su servicio?

-Quizá no deberías meterte en esto, Bella. ¿Y si la había puesto en peligro al sugerirle que revisara los libros de Swan?

Edward se tendió en la tumbona donde se habían pasado la mitad de la noche del viernes, deseando pensar en ella en vez de en el caso, aunque fuera solo durante unos minutos.

-Lo que quiero decir es que preferiría que no me odiaras por haberte desvelado la verdad acerca de tu padre.

-Mi padre no está pagando a esos criminales -dijo ella, indignada-.Y me alegro mucho de haber descubierto la verdad. ¿Podrías al menos hacer algunas averiguaciones acerca de esa tal Jessica Stanly?

-Claro -total, ¿por qué no? Era posible que esa Jessica Stanly estuviera cometiendo un delito, pero seguramente no sería sentenciada ni a la mitad de años de cárcel que su jefe. Pero Edward no quería pensar en ello en ese momento. En ese momento, solo le importaba una cosa-. ¿Cuándo podemos vernos?

Bella empujó el libro de cuentas de su padre a través de la mesa de café y agarró con fuerza el teléfono.

-No creo que sea buena idea.

-¿Vas a huir otra vez? -gruñó él.

-No. La verdad es que, en ciertos aspectos de mi vida, creo que voy a plantarme -sus ojos vagaron por el piso, deteniéndose en las perchas de las que colgaban las muestras de su colección de otoño-.Tú eres uno de esos aspectos.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -parecía tan ofendido que Bella no pudo evitar sonreír.

Más o menos.

Le resultaba difícil sonreír cuando el corazón le dolía cada vez que pensaba que sus manos no volverían a recorrer aquellos hombros musculosos, que nunca volvería a estremecerse al sentir la mirada ávida de Edward sobre su cuerpo.

-Quiero decir que no voy a pasar por alto el hecho de que consideres a mi padre un delincuente. Además, tengo la impresión de que no buscas una relación como la que a mí me interesa.

-¿No te parece que lo único que estás haciendo es buscar excusas? -un suspiro de frustración sonó al otro lado de la línea-. Bella, no quiero que hablemos de esto por teléfono.

Ella sintió que las lágrimas amenazaban con derramarse por sus mejillas. Sin embargo, no quería que hablaran de aquello más que por teléfono.

-Tengo que dejarte. He de estar en el centro Javits dentro de una hora para empezar a preparar el desfile de esta noche.

-Al que, supongo, no estoy invitado.

Ella tragó saliva. Dos veces. Tenía que ser así, por más que le doliera separarse de él.

-Solo quería decirte lo de la contable. Puedes hacer lo que quieras con la información que te he dado, pero yo pienso asegurarme de que mi padre despida a esa mujer -le pareció oír que Edward rechinaba los dientes al otro lado de la línea. Bien. Saber que no era la única que lo estaba pasando mal la aliviaba un poco.

Dos horas después, mientras revisaba los archivos informáticos en la comisaría, las palabras de Bella seguían resonando en la cabeza de Edward.

No podía decirle adiós. Aún no.

Primero, investigaría a la contable de su padre, porque se lo debía a Bella. Luego, encontraría un modo de recuperarla. Él no era capaz de quedarse de brazos cruzados, esperando que llegara el momento para entrar en acción.

Tenía que recuperarla. Tenía que comprobar si podían seguir juntos, a pesar de todo.

Pero, antes que nada, debía averiguar quién demonios era Jessica Stanly. Su nombre y su fotografía aparecieron en la pantalla en cuestión de segundos. Edward revisó el resto de sus datos: dirección, formación académica, vínculos familiares, una foto de prensa de un diario económico... Su cara le resultaba muy familiar, con aquel pelo rubio y aquella amplia sonrisa.

Al rescatar un historial anterior, tecleando su nombre de soltera, los dedos de Edward se quedaron inmóviles sobre el ratón. _Nombre de soltera: Jessica Denaly Stanly. _Comprobó de nuevo la lista de sus parientes y leyó los nombres de sus tres hermanas: _Kate, Irina y Tanya._

Tanya Denaly.

Edward miró más allá de su ordenador, al otro lado del pasillo. Hacia el sitio vacío de Tanya Denaly. ¿Era posible que Tanya fuera la hermana de la contable?

Qué extraño que nunca hubiera mencionado que su hermana trabajaba para Charlie Swan, teniendo en cuenta que Tanya se dedicaba a investigar al diseñador para intentar encontrar alguna prueba que lo relacionara con el crimen organizado.

Edward sintió un nudo en el estómago y notó que su instinto se ponía alerta. ¿No le había dicho Bella algo acerca de que la chaqueta de Tanya era de diseño? Nunca antes se había parado a pensarlo, pero de pronto se preguntó si un simple patrullero podía comprarse una chaqueta así con el sueldo medio de un policía de Nueva York.

Sintió que la adrenalina inundaba su sangre: el arrebato de energía que siempre acompañaba a un hallazgo importante. Solo que, ahora, la emoción de la caza estaba completamente ausente. En su lugar, Edward sentía miedo por Bella.

Volvió a mirar la mesa vacía de Tanya y, de pronto, tuvo un presentimiento.

Se levantó y gritó hacia la mesa del sargento de guardia, al otro lado de la sala:

-Denny, ¿a quién has mandado al Javits esta noche?

Bella estaría desprotegida en el centro de convenciones. Sería un blanco fácil para cualquiera que quisiera quitarla de en medio por husmear en los libros de su padre.

El sargento bajó un dedo por la página del dietario que tenía frente a él.

-A Newton -su dedo se movió horizontal mente sobre el papel-.Y a Tanya Denaly.

* * *

**_Bueno mis niñas, parece que más de una se equivocó con Charlie Swan... jejejejeje... la mala no podia ser otra que Tanya y Jess... espero que Edward llegue a tiempo al rescate... jejejeje. un besote y nos leemos mañana. muakis._**


	15. El desenlace

**Bueno esta historia se finit. el titulo original de esta es un poco de emoción de Joanne Rock.  


* * *

**

**_El desenlace _**

.

.

La música disco resonaba a través del sistema de megafonía, haciendo rebotar el rítmico sonido del bajo de un extremo a otro del enorme centro de convenciones.

Parada en medio del ajetreo que reinaba entre bastidores, Bella respiraba hondo, intentando calmarse, mientras Alice pasaba revista a las modelos por última vez. Dos chicas necesitaban algunos retoques de maquillaje; otra se había equivocado de color de medias; y otra había olvidado tirar el chicle. Tras ordenarle que le enseñaran los dientes para asegurarse de que no tenían manchas de carmín, Alice declaró que estaban listas para desfilar.

Bella pensó que ojalá ella estuviera también preparada.

Alice se abrió paso hasta ella, con sus pantalones de cuero de color calabaza, a juego con la correa de Jacob.

-¿Qué tal te va, querida? Tienes un aspecto horrible.

Bella se alisó automáticamente el vestido corto, de color azul turquesa con flores fucsias. Aquel atuendo, tan poco característico en ella, era tal vez un intento inadvertido de iluminar su vida en ausencia de cierto apuesto detective.

-¿Me he pasado con el vestido?

Alice hizo girar la correa de color zanahoria de Jacob.

-¿A mí me lo preguntas?

Bella se echó a reír y miró la pasarela desde detrás de las cortinas del escenario. A sus modelos les tocaba desfilar a continuación.

-Supongo que estoy un poco nerviosa.

-Pues no tienes por qué estarlo, porque tus diseños son fabulosos -Alice fue a ocupar un sitio en la primera fila y a calentar un poco el ambiente.

Bella la vio marcharse y de pronto se sintió sola, a pesar del bullicio que reinaba entre bastidores. ¿Cómo era posible que su vida se hubiera vuelto tan solitaria sin Edward?

Podía rodearse de estampados brillantes y aun así, sin él a su lado, su existencia carecería de color. Hasta cierto punto, el desfile de esa noche reflejaba la emoción que había sentido estando con Edward. La seda amarilla ornamentaba ahora las chaquetas de lana que había diseñado a principios de año. Y los remaches en forma de estrella habían sustituido a los botones en todas las prendas de abrigo. Hubiera querido invitar a Edward al desfile, pero sabía que, estando con él, solo podía desear imposibles: que Edward confiara en ella lo suficiente como para creer en la inocencia de su padre; que se preocupara de ella lo bastante como para investigar a la contable de Charlie Swan; o que supiera ver, más allá de la fama de su familia, a la mujer que Bella llevaba dentro.

La música que atronaba a través del sistema de sonido se transformó en un clásico de Sinatra, anunciando que las modelos debían salir a la pasarela. Aquella canción le recordó a otro hombre de maravillosos ojos verdes. Pero sabía que aquel no era momento de pensar en él.

Cuando llegó la hora de iniciar el desfile, Bella sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago y un repentino arrebato de esperanza al contemplar los diseños que había creado. Revisó atentamente a la primera modelo de la fila y seguidamente la mandó a la pasarela.

Por primera vez, no sentía envidia de las escuálidas mujeres que la rodeaban. Aunque no sacara nada más en claro de su relación con Edward, al menos tenía que agradecerle el haberle dado confianza en su propio cuerpo.

Estaba revisando su portafolios para asegurarse de que las modelos salían a desfilar en el orden oportuno cuando alguien se colocó a su lado. Al alzar los ojos, vio que Jessica Stanly estaba junto a ella y que tenía una expresión ansiosa tras sus enormes gafas.

-Hola, Bella -la contable le dirigió una sonrisa tan breve que Bella pensó que se la había imaginado-. Sé que estás ocupada, pero necesito hablar contigo en privado.

Bella sintió rabia y resentimiento al verse cara a cara con la mujer que seguramente llevaba todo un año engañando a su padre. Señaló el portafolios y la fila de modelos que pasaba a su lado.

-Ahora mismo no puedo.

Jessica se acercó un poco más a ella.

-Lo siento. Pero se trata de tu padre, y de sus libros.

Intrigada, Bella se metió el portafolios bajo el brazo. Había preparado el desfile hasta el último detalle, de modo que no esperaba que hubiera ningún problema. Y quería saber qué quería decirle Jessica.

Deslizándose bajo la sombra de un pilar de mármol, intentando encontrar un poco de intimidad entre el ajetreo de los camerinos, Bella aguardó.

-¿Sí?

-Me he enterado de que has estado revisando los libros -dijo la mujer.

¿Cómo que se había enterado? ¿Se lo habría dicho su padre?

-Sí. Estoy preocupada porque últimamente mi padre ha estado perdiendo dinero.

Bella no veía razón para negarlo. Tarde o temprano, una auditoria externa descubriría el pastel y Jessica tendría que responder por sus errores.

La contable bajó la voz.

-No, la verdad es que no está perdiendo dinero.

Bella se puso alerta. Esperaba aquella respuesta.

-No, claro. Al menos, en lo que respecta a la rentabilidad de su negocio.

Jessica hizo girar los ojos.

-Tu padre paga a esos mafiosos amigos suyos, Bella. Lo hace desde hace años.

En lugar de confirmar sus temores, aquellas palabras solo consiguieron fortalecer la convicción de Bella de que su padre ignoraba los tejemanejes de su contable.

-¿Hablaste de ese tema con mi padre antes de empezar a robarle sus beneficios?

Al ver que unas cuantas modelos se dirigían hacia allí, Jessica tiró de Bella hacia las sombras.

La canción de Sinatra se convirtió en una melodía de Jonh Ellington, y Bella comprendió que el desfile había llegado a su ecuador.

-Tengo que prepararme para el final del desfile. ¿Qué te parece si, después del pase, nos sentamos las dos con mi padre y discutimos todo esto? Estoy segura de que se nos ocurrirá alguna forma de resolver ciertos malentendidos.

-Debes comprender que no podemos dejar de hacer esos pagos así como así -Jessica la agarró del brazo con sorprendente fuerza para una mujer de su talla.- Se trata de la mafia, por el amor de Dios. Del crimen organizado. De gente que puede poner fin a tu carrera, e incluso a tu vida, de un día para otro.

-No creo que...

Sin soltarla, Jessica le mostró un fajo de billetes de cien dólares.

-Además, tu padre preferiría que no sacaras a relucir ciertos temas.

Aquello ya era el colmo. Jessica Stanly se había pasado de la raya.

Bella se desizó bruscamente de su agarre, sintiendo que la indignación se apoderaba de ella, a pesar de que sabía que tenía que prepararse para salir a la pasarela a saludar.

-¿Quién demonios te crees que eres para decirme lo que debo decirle a mi padre?

Iba a darse la vuelta para alejarse de ella cuando dos fuertes brazos la sujetaron. Dos fuertes brazos enfundados en un uniforme de policía. Bella se quedó perpleja al oír la voz femenina que acompañaba a aquellas tenazas.

-Buen trabajo, Jessica -dijo aquella voz por encima de su hombro-. Ya te dije que no la convencerías con dinero.

Bella sintió una punzada de miedo en el estómago cuando, al girar el cuello, vio a la agente Tanya Denaly.

¿La compañera de Edward? No podía ser. Edward era tan noble, tan recto. Para él sería un duro golpe descubrir que entre los suyos, entre los buenos, había personas corruptas.

Jessica volvió a guardarse el dinero en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y se encogió de hombros. Bella deseó chillar, sintió la ridícula necesidad de llamar a gritos al hombre que debía estar a su lado esa noche. Pero Tanya le tapó la boca con la mano antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

En medio del trajín de entre bastidores, entre las modelos que entraban y salían a toda prisa de los camerinos, nadie parecía darse cuenta de lo que ocurría a la sombra de aquel pilar de mármol.

-Si su padre está limpio, a pesar de todos los amigos mafiosos que tiene -siseó Tanya, dirigiéndose a la contable-, ¿no es lo más lógico que su querida hija sea aún más honrada que él?

Bella sintió una fugaz oleada de satisfacción, a pesar del miedo que tenía. Las palabras de Tanya confirmaban la inocencia de su padre.

-Y, ahora, ¿cómo le tapamos la boca? -las palabras de Tanya se mezclaron con las del locutor del desfile, que estaba alabando la nueva colección de otoño de Bella Swan a través del sistema de megafonía. De prono, los aplausos sofocaron todos los demás sonidos: un ritmo palpitante, errático, que resonaba a través del centro de convenciones, imitando el latido del corazón de Bella. La voz del locutor se elevó por encima de los aplausos.

-¡Señores y señoras, con ustedes Bella Swan!

.

.

Edward se sentó en el asiento contiguo al de Alice. La voz del presentador resonaba en sus oídos. En cualquier momento vería a Bella.

Unos minutos antes, al verlo aparecer entre el público, Alice lo había convencido de que no se fuera tras el escenario y le había cedido el asiento de Jacob, cosa que no les hizo ninguna gracia ni a Edward, ni al perrillo.

Edward necesitaba ver a Bella. Inmediatamente. Se había llevado un coche patrulla para correr a toda velocidad entre el tráfico de la ciudad, con la sirena encendida. Pero, al llegar al desfile, Alice le había asegurado que Bella estaba bien y que sería mejor que la esperara hasta que acabara la exhibición.

Edward intentaba convencerse de que Bella estaba a salvo, pero sabía que no se quedaría tranquilo hasta que la viera.

Cuando por fin el locutor la llamó al escenario para que saludara, Edward se dio cuenta de que estaba conteniendo el aliento. Las modelos se alinearon a ambos lados de la pasarela y comenzaron a aplaudir, dejando un pasillo en el centro del escenario para que la diseñadora saliera a recibir los aplausos del público.

Bella se merecía todo aquello. Había trabajado mucho para llegar hasta allí, y había triunfado a pesar de las exigencias de su padre y de la insistencia de Edward en que las actividades de Charlie Swan justificaban una investigación policial.

Lástima que Bella no saliera a recibir los aplausos que se había ganado.

De pronto, Edward tuvo miedo, un presentimiento diez veces más fuerte que el que lo había asaltado en la comisaría. Su instinto se puso alerta antes de que aquel ejército de anoréxicas dejara de aplaudir. Mientras el locutor volvía a llamar a Bella, Edward se subió al escenario de un salto, dejando boquiabiertos a los espectadores. Luego, se deslizó tras las cortinas y se quedó parado un momento, luchando para que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la penumbra. Desde algún lugar al fondo, entre la barahúnda de gente, le llegó un grito sofocado.

Esquivando al guarda de seguridad del escenario y a un hombre con cara de pocos amigos armado con unos auriculares y un portafolios, Edward se dirigió al lugar del que procedía aquel sonido, esquivando a la gente. De pronto, un destello de azul turquesa y un hermoso muslo captaron su atención más allá de la arcada de una puerta que ya empezaba a cerrarse.

Él conocía aquellas piernas. Corrió a toda prisa hacia la puerta y alcanzó la salida a tiempo de oír una voz femenina que se quejaba de dolor.

-¡Maldita seas!

Aquella voz no era la de Bella, pero le resultaba familiar.

Edward irrumpió en un camerino lleno de espejos y de sillas plegables. Entre el montón de bolsas de ropa y perchas abandonadas de aquel vestidor improvisado, estuvo a punto de tropezarse con la agente Tanya Denaly, que saltaba a la pata coja de un lado a otro.

-Creo que me ha roto el pie -gritó Tanya, mirando furibunda hacia el otro lado de la sala. Llevaba impresa en la cara la huella roja de una mano.

Edward se giró y al instante vio a quién se dirigía la mirada envenenada de la agente de policía.

-¡Bella! -exclamó, asombrado. Nunca hubiera creído que aquella hermosa criatura fuera un bulldog disfrazado.

Pero Bella estaba allí, sonriéndole, resplandeciente y despeinada, mientras una policía de Nueva York daba saltos a la pata coja por el camerino, jurando en arameo.

Por primera vez en su vida, Edward se quedó sin palabras. Había algo en Bella que le hacía hervir la sangre, que hacía que se le secara la boca y que el corazón se le subiera a la garganta.

Bella se alisó el vestido y se atusó el pelo.

-Fue ella quien lo empezó todo -dijo llanamente, señalando a Tanya.

Edward sintió una oleada de alivio y notó que sus nervios empezaban a relajarse.

-Lo sé -no tenía intención de permitir que Tanya y su hermana se escaparan. Ya había llamado a Jasper de camino al centro de convenciones, y su compañero tenía que estar a punto de llegar-. Deja que yo me ocupe de esto.

Edward reprimió el deseo de abrazarla, de besarla, de decirle cuánto la amaba. En ese momento, Bella necesitaba oír algo aún más importante.

Agarrándola por los hombros, la condujo hacia la pasarela. Pasaron junto a varias modelos que se habían metido entre bastidores y que, al verlos, volvieron a ocupar rápidamente sus lugares en el escenario. Edward no se detuvo, ni dejó que Bella se detuviera, hasta que salieron a la pasarela.

-Quieren conocer tu verdadero yo -le musitó al oído, incapaz de resistir el deseo de besarla suavemente en los labios.

Y seguidamente le dio un ligero empujón, impulsándola hacia la luz de los focos, para que recibiera el homenaje del público.

.

.

Al día siguiente, el teléfono de Bella no paraba de sonar. Pero ninguna de aquellas llamadas le llevaba la voz que más deseaba oír.

Todo Nueva York quería sus diseños. La mitad de la ciudad se los pedía porque aparecían en todas las revistas de moda de los quioscos. La otra mitad los quería debido a la notoriedad que le había granjeado la historia, muy exagerada por la prensa, de su triunfo sobre una malvada contable y una policía corrupta.

Bella era la celebridad del momento en una ciudad que, al atardecer, empezaría a interesarse por otra cosa. Pero le estaba resultando muy difícil disfrutar de su nuevo caché, porque no dejaba de pensar en Edward.

El día anterior, en el desfile, este había irrumpido en escena en el momento preciso, con sus estrellitas resplandeciendo sobre la tela azul de una camiseta de deporte. Bella deseó lanzarse en sus brazos allí mismo. Pero durante un instante, dudó de si creería su historia, de si aceptaría su palabra en vez de la de una agente de policía.

Y había resultado que sí.

Cada vez que pensaba en ello, Bella se emocionaba. Aunque, la tarde anterior, al llegar al centro de convenciones, Edward ya sabía que la agente Denaly no era trigo limpio, habría podido sospechar que Bella o su padre estaban involucrados en sus actividades delictivas. Pero no lo había hecho. Sencillamente, había detenido a Tanya y a su hermana y se había alejado cabalgando hacia el atardecer, dejando una estela de babeantes modelos a su paso. Además, insistió en que Bella se quedara en el centro de convenciones para recoger los frutos de sus esfuerzos. Un gesto que a ella la emocionó, aunque sabía que les robaría la oportunidad de hablar.

Lo que no entendía era por qué no la había llamado aún.

El timbre de la entrada trasera de la tienda de su padre sonó de repente. Bella sintió una punzada de esperanza, la misma que había sentido al responder al teléfono las primeras diez veces que sonó esa mañana. Pero no quería abrir la puerta y a sufrir una nueva desilusión, así que llamó a su padre, que estaba dibujando en un rincón del taller.

-Papá, hay alguien en la puerta -dijo, descolgando el teléfono, que había vuelto a sonar.

Su padre frunció el ceño y dejó a un lado el lápiz.

-No pienso hablar con los periodistas -gruñó. Todos los periódicos se hacían eco de la supuesta «ruptura» de Charlie Swan con la mafia, lo cual había provocado que el padre de Bella recibiera unas cuantas llamadas de los peces gordos del hampa, alarmados por si aquello significaba que no podrían seguir comprando sus trajes preferidos.

Bella y su padre habían acordado que el estudio estaría abierto a todo el mundo, pero que no habría más fotos con gángsters, y que la casa de moda Swan intentaría atraerse a clientes más respetables. Como a detectives de la policía, por ejemplo, había pensado Bella secretamente.

Ya se imaginaba a Edward con un traje de Charlie Swan. Con las estrellitas de rigor, por supuesto. Pero ¿se pondría alguna vez Edward algo diseñado por su padre? ¿O preferiría seguir alejado del mundo de Bella?

Esta aguzó el oído, intentando averiguar quién había llamado a la puerta. La mujer con la que estaba hablando por teléfono quería encargar el vestido azul turquesa que llevaba la noche anterior. Bella anotó su nombre y su número. No quería perder clientes por no ser capaz de pensar más que en Edward.

-Bella -la llamó su padre desde la entrada de atrás-. Aquí hay un cliente que quiere el sombrero blanco de vaquero del escaparate. Pero no hacemos sombreros de vaquero, ¿no?

Bella se estremeció de emoción. ¿Cuántos residentes de la Gran Manzana entrarían en la tienda de Charlie Swan para pedir un sombrero de vaquero?

Bella colgó el teléfono y saltó del taburete en el que estaba sentada, notando un cosquilleo en el estómago.

-No es más que un adorno -comenzó a decir, avanzando tímidamente hacia la puerta de atrás justo cuando su padre y el cliente doblaban la esquina de la habitación.

Un cliente de espaldas muy anchas y hermosos ojos verdes.

Edward.

-No es para mí -dijo este, levantando las manos en actitud de rendición mientras el padre de Bella se retiraba discretamente a un segundo plano-. Pero me gustaría ofrecérselo a una amiga. Bella sintió que se le aceleraba el pulso.

-¿Un regalo?

Edward se encogió de hombros, y aquel movimiento hizo sobresalir los músculos que ocultaba su traje perfectamente cortado y sorprendente mente conservador. Un alfiler de plata relumbraba sobre su corbata de seda de rayas amarillas.

-Sí. Es una especie de broma para decirle que sé que es de los buenos -Bella sintió un nudo en la garganta que le impidió decir nada. Edward le apoyó suavemente las manos sobre los hombros.-Siento no haber confiado en ti, Bella -dijo en tono sincero y en voz alta para que lo oyera su padre, que andaba canturreando no muy lejos de allí.

-Quizá había que lavar la imagen de los Swan -reconoció ella.

-No -él le apretó los hombros un poco más - debería haber visto más allá de las apariencias. Soy el primero en admitir que confiaba en Tanya por el simple hecho de que llevaba un uniforme, y que en cambio no fui capaz de ver más allá de la reputación de tu familia y de confiar en ti -sacudió la cabeza-.Y ambas cosas fueron un error. Cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, ella asintió. -Un gravísimo error.

Las manos de Edward se deslizaron por sus brazos, provocando una oleada de estremecimientos que recorrió todo el cuerpo de Bella. Edward sonrió.

-Aun así, tengo suerte. Se me ha ocurrido un modo de arreglarlo.

-¿De veras?

Él se sacó del bolsillo un precioso pañuelo de en caje antiguo, atado en un nudo.

-Voy a convencerte a base de regalos.

Confundida, Bella aceptó su extraño presente.

-Es muy bonito -balbució, no sabiendo qué decir sobre el pañuelo.

-Es lo mejor que tenían en Canal Street esta mañana -continuó Edward-. Pero solo es el envoltorio del otro regalo.

Bella volvió a sentir un cosquilleo en el estómago. Miró fijamente el pañuelo anudado, intentando adivinar qué secreto contenía. Le temblaron las manos al intentar deshacer el nudo, hasta que por fin Edward se encargó de desatarlo por ella. Bella contuvo el aliento al apartar las puntas del pañuelo, dejando al descubierto una sortija de oro grabada con dibujos celtas.

Un anillo.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

-Otra especialidad de Canal Street. Te lo he comprado para que lo lleves hasta que me ayudes a elegir el de verdad.

Ella intentó contener las lágrimas. Quería asegurarse de que lo entendía bien antes de entregarle su corazón para siempre. Con un hilillo de voz, preguntó:

-¿El de verdad?

-Un anillo de boda -Edward la tomó de las manos-. Ese es el regalo que quiero hacerte, cariño -la atrajo hacia sí, abrazándola con fuerza-. Lo que de verdad quiero darte soy yo mismo -le alzó la barbilla con un dedo-. ¿Me aceptarás?

Su cosquilleo nervioso se transformó en una alegría tan dulce, tan cálida, que Bella deseó fundirse con Edward allí mismo.

-Sí -musitó contra su boca.

Edward la besó, acariciando posesivamente su espalda y su cintura. Bella metió los dedos entre su pelo desordenado, atrayéndolo aún más hacia sí. De pronto, oyó que alguien silbaba una alegre melodía. Aquella era la forma, no muy sutil, en que su padre les expresaba su aprobación.

Edward se apartó de Bella, seguramente llevado por aquellos impulsos de caballerosidad que tan irritantes resultaban a veces. Pero, a pesar de que procuraba mantener las manos quietas, sus ojos brillaban de deseo.

Mientras le devolvía aquella mirada de _«espera a que te pille a solas_», Bella se dio cuenta de que alguien le había puesto sobre la cabeza un enorme sombrero.

Su padre se interpuso entre Edward y ella y dobló el ala del sombrero blanco de vaquero que Edward había ido a buscar.

-Le sienta bien el blanco, ¿verdad? -comentó, observando a su hija con ojo crítico.

La sutileza nunca había sido el fuerte el Charlie Swan.

Pensándolo bien, Edward y su padre tenían algo en común, después de todo.

Edward se aclaró la garganta.

-Si eso es una indirecta, señor Swan, no se preocupe. Ahora mismo me estaba declarando.

Su padre arrugó el ceño.

-Lo que acabo de ver no se parecía a una declaración. Pero si hay una boda por medio...

-La hay -respondieron Bella y Edward al mismo tiempo.

-Excelente -su padre sonrió. Le quitó el sombrero a Bella- volveré a ser uno de los buenos ahora que mi hija tiene un detective que la proteja -le guiñó un ojo a Bella-. Reconocerás que mis contactos nos han ahorrado muchos quebraderos de cabeza en los últimos años.

Bella gruñó.

-Papá, me prometiste que...

El diseñador asintió.

-Nada de gángsters -dijo, abrazándola-. Y nada de carabinas, porque yo ya me iba. Felicidades, princesa.

Bella se puso colorada, pero le devolvió el abrazo.

-Gracias, papá.

Tras estrecharle la mano a Edward y anunciar que se iba a cenar, Charlie Swan se marchó cantando El amor es maravilloso a pleno pulmón.

Y los dejó solos.

Bella vio que Edward se acercaba a la entrada y echaba los cierres con lenta deliberación.

-Te deseo, Bella -dijo él, volviendo a su lado. Y, al oír el timbre aterciopelado de su voz, Bella comprendió que la había echado de menos tanto como ella a él-. No puedo esperar hasta la boda, diga lo que diga tu padre.

Abriendo la mano, Bella le mostró el anillo.

-No importa. Tengo un anillo que dice que no vas a ir a ninguna parte -se deslizó la sortija de oro en el dedo y a continuación le indicó que se acercara.

Edward se arrimó a ella hasta que sus cuerpos se rozaron.

-Soy todo tuyo.

-¿Todo mío? -ella pasó los dedos por su pecho, deteniéndose encima del cinturón.

-Completamente -Edward extendió las manos, pero Bella lo agarró por las muñecas.

-Bien. Porque tengo algunas ideas para un nuevo vídeo -retrocedió hacia las escaleras que llevaban a su piso.

Edward la siguió.

-Me encantaría oírlas, Bella.

**Fin

* * *

bueno, lo que es bueno siempre se termina acabando... jejejeje. en fin mis niñas... que decir, muchas gracias por sus rw sus fav, sus alerta... y sobretodo por compartir conmigo una afición, tan especial. espero seguir leyendo de ustedes en mis otras historias, si no es asi, ya saben, siempre es un placer. haberlas conocido. un besote enorme a todas y nos seguimos leyendo, o no... MUAKIS.**


End file.
